EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO
by I Love Syaoran Li
Summary: Sakura es una joven de 17 años con un novio al que sus amigas no quieren por mujeriego pero algo cambiara...
1. Chapter 1

**EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO**

Sakura Kinomoto, una joven de cabellos castaños, hermosos ojos verdes, muy linda y de rasgos de niña aun a sus 17 años, dentro de pocos días seria su cumpleaños número 18.

Sus amigos tenían planeado hacerle una fiesta en casa de Yamasaki, un joven llevadero, era popular en la secundaria por decir mentiras, le encantaba aumentar las historias y rumores, aunque ya todos sabían de que casi todo lo que decía eran mentiras siempre había alguien que caía, como Sakura, ella siempre caía en sus mentiras ya que era un poco despistada, que digo poco, era muy despistada, si no fuera por Chiharu que siempre le decía que era mentiras, ella le creería a Yamasaki, Chiharu era su amiga desde la primaria, era una chica muy alegre, de cabello castaño y siempre lo andaba recogido en dos coletas altas, ojos marrones y que también era la novia de Yamasaki, lo conoció en el kínder y desde que tenía memoria siempre fue mentiroso por eso ella le advertía a todos sobre sus mentiras y cuando Sakura estaba poniéndole gran atención a Yamasaki ella llegaba y la sacaba de esa gran admiración hacia el joven Yamasaki ya que cuando hablaba parecía creíble.

Los padres de Yamasaki saldrían de viaje y como se aproximaba el cumpleaños de la castaña no lo pensó dos veces y presto su casa para organizarle una fiesta a la castaña. Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura estaba a cargo de todo ya que ella tenía un buen gusto para la decoración, Tomoyo era una joven de cabello negro, ojos bellos color amatista, era alta y sus curvas le hacían tener un cuerpo envidiable, su tez blanca como la porcelana, sin duda era muy bella, ella y la castaña eran inseparables, Tomoyo tenía una gran admiración hacia Sakura, llego hasta diseñarle sus atuendos ya que tenia gran gusto para vestirse, le encantaba confeccionar ropa y usaba a la castaña como modelo. Tomoyo se encargaría de la decoración de la fiesta y del atuendo de la castaña.

Todos los conocidos y compañeros de clase fueron invitados a la fiesta, ya que la joven Kinomoto era muy simpática, popular y aparte era la capitana de las animadoras de la secundaria, sin duda asistirían a la fiesta.

Sakura se despertó y se dio cuenta que solo tenía 30 minutos para llegar a la secundaria, como siempre, llegaba tarde y ese día no sería la excepción, rápidamente salió de su habitación y entro al baño para darse una rápida ducha, en menos de 10 minutos se cambio y se peino usando en su cabello largo nada más que una tiara color verde que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes. Rápidamente bajo las gradas y entro a la cocina donde con una amable sonrisa la esperaba su padre, un hombre apuesto, alto, de cabello castaño y ojos color café oscuro, tenia lentes y le asentaban muy bien. Fujitaka Kinomoto era maestro de arqueología en la universidad de Tomoeda. Rápidamente le sirvió unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja a Sakura quien comió rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a la secundaria, al terminar su desayuno que fue en menos de 5 minutos y aun atragantada ella se paro agarrando su mochila y sus patines, poniéndoselos en la entrada de la casa, su padre llevaba el almuerzo en la mano para dárselo a la castaña.

-Que tengas buen día Sakura!- Se despidió Fujitaka de su hija

-Gracias papa, que te vaya bien en tu trabajo!- Salió Sakura rumbo a la secundaria.

Llegando exactamente cuándo tocaron el timbre de entrada y dirigiéndose a los casilleros para meter sus cosas, se encontró con una mirada amatista quien la miraba divertidamente.

-Veo que te volviste a quedar dormida- Comento divertida la joven Tomoyo a su amiga que se miraba muy cansada- Por poco te quedas afuera.

-Si Tomoyo- le contesto la castaña aun cansada y con la respiración entrecortada- Por más que intento despertarme temprano, no puedo hacerlo.

-Sakura, creo que lograrías hacerlo si hicieras las tareas temprano y no hasta última hora- Dijo Tomoyo aun con tono divertido.

-Lo sé, pero que Touya ya no esté en casa para ayudarme en Matemáticas me afecta, sabes que la Matemática y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, he querido hacer las paces pero me odia- Dijo Sakura en un tono de resignación

La amatista soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su mejor amiga Sakura quien la miro con el ceño fruncido y Tomoyo al ver a Sakura así se acerco y le enseño una porción de un pastel que ella misma había hecho el día anterior.

-Si me sigues mirando de esa manera no te daré la porción de pastel que te he traído- Dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros- Y está muy delicioso, es tu favorito.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Pero tu sí que eres manipuladora- Riéndose ambas caminaron juntas hasta el salón- Gracias por la porción Tomoyo.

-De nada, bien sabes siempre me acuerdo de ti, y como no traerte si es tu pastel favorito- Contesto la amatista entregándole su porción de pastel, que era un pastel de vainilla con crema y fresas.

Cuando llegaron al salón agradecieron que aun no llegaba el maestro Terada, y caminaron hasta sus asientos y se sentaron en estos, no se sentaban juntas pero estaban al lado, Tomoyo se sentaba con Rika, una chica de cabello oscuro hasta el hombro y ojos café oscuro, no parecía de 17 años ya que era muy madura a su edad, y esa madurez había hecho que conquistara al maestro Terada, ellos eran pareja en secreto y solo sus amigas sabían ya que si en la secundaria eso llegaba a oídos equivocados el maestro estaría en problemas, ella que confiaba en sus amigas se lo confesó.

Las clases pasaron y la campana sonó dando aviso a el receso, rápidamente los alumnos guardaron sus cosas y salieron.

Sakura y sus amigas se dirigieron al hermoso y grande jardín que había, sentándose en la grama a platicar y a comer. Entre pláticas Rika comento

-Chicas por lo que me ha dicho Rui, mañana tendremos un compañero nuevo y es de otro país, no me dijo de donde venia- Todas se emocionaron al saber que tendrían un compañero nuevo y más si venía de otro país- Espero que sea agradable. El receso continuo y las amigas continuaron charlando sobre ese misterioso compañero nuevo que llegaría mañana a la escuela

-Chicas antes que termine el receso iré a buscar a Yota, dijo que quería mostrarme algo- Dijo la castaña levantándose de la grama- Nos encontramos en el salón.

-Sakura yo voy contigo- Dijo Chiharu, levantándose también- Iré a ver a Yamasaki también

-Está bien, nos miramos en el salón, pero no tarden, no valla ser que la maestra Miku no las deje entrar de nuevo- Dijo Rika a sus amigas.

Sakura y Chiharu se fueron, y Rika con Tomoyo quedaron apesaradas ya que la persona que iva a buscar Sakura era su a su novio Yota, un chico muy popular por ser el capitán del equipo de soccer, era alto, de buen físico, rubio, ojos color gris, era sin duda muy guapo pero tenia un defecto, era mujeriego, y eso hacia que a las amigas de su novia no les agradara, ya que incluso estando saliendo con Sakura había querido ligar con Naoko, otra amigas de ellas, de cabello castaño corto hasta el cuello, ojos color café oscuro y usaba lentes, le hacían dar un toque intelectual pero no le quitaba que fuera muy bonita, ella junto con Sakura y Rika estaban en el equipo de animadoras, y eran populares. El joven Yota había querido ligar con Naoko pero ella lo rechazo ya que quería mucho a Sakura y no le podía hace eso, Naoko se lo contó a sus amigas menos a Sakura porque no quería que se sintiera mal, ya que se miraba muy feliz con Yota.

Las chicas estaban platicando y en eso llego Naoko.

-¿Naoko porque tardaste tanto?- Pregunto Rika, a su amiga- No será que te has encontrado con alguien de nuevo- Dijo de forma picara soltando un risita.

-No Rika, no me encontré con nadie- Contesto Naoko fulminando con la mirada a Rika quien reía aun- Tengo que contarles algo que vi en la biblioteca mientras buscaba el libro de literatura.

-¿Que has visto?, por esa cara que traes me preocupa- Le dijo Tomoyo.

-Cuando recién toco el timbre para que empezara el receso me dirigí a la biblioteca, y mientras buscaba el libro, escuche un ruido que venía de atrás, de los últimos pasillos, me acerque un poco y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con Yota y no estaba solo, estaba con Aiko y en unas situación algo comprometedora- Conto Naoko a sus amigas.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Rika y Tomoyo.

-De hecho, no me sorprende- Dijo Tomoyo.

- No puedo creer que Sakura sea la única que no sepa la clase de "hombre" que es Yota- Termino de decir Rika en un tono muy molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas Yota?- Pregunto Sakura a su novio- Tengo ratos buscándote.

-Lo siento Sakura, estaba buscando un libro- Contesto su novio- No te enojes, aunque te miras muy sexi enojada, me gusta más cuando sonríes.

Acercándose a la castaña y acorralándola contra la pared, le rodeo la cintura y la beso de manera muy apasionada, Sakura correspondió el beso pero se aparto cuando sintió la mano de su novio bajar hasta sus glúteos.

-¡Yota! Te he dicho que no hagas eso- Dijo Sakura en tono molesto.

-No te enojes Sakura, entiéndeme, soy hombre y que nos besemos de esa manera no ayuda- Dijo Yota acercándose a Sakura- Tenemos ocho meses saliendo y tu sigues oponiéndote a que pase algo entre tú y yo.

-Ya hemos tenido esta plática Yota, aun no estoy lista.

-Bueno es tu decisión- Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Me voy, hoy tengo practica.

Dejando a la castaña sola, Yota se marcho hacia el entrenamiento, y diciendo para si mismo- _Tonta, pronto caerás- _

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia espero les guste y sea de su agrado, la historia está dando vueltas en mi cabeza así que decidí publicarla, la verdad no tengo experiencia escribiendo y repito es mi primera vez por aquí, espero nos llevemos muy bien y depende como les parezca la historia iré avanzando para actualizar rápido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-**

**De manera paralela en Hong Kong.**

Una plática en el despacho de la mansión de la familia Li se llevaba a cabo entre dos primos, uno de cabellos castaños, ojos color ámbar, alto, de muy buen cuerpo y físico, y otro, de cabellos negros, ojos azules, también alto aunque un poco más que el castaño, y un poco más delgado, sin duda muy guapos.

-No se Eriol, no me siento de ánimos para viajar y peor para estudiar en otra secundaria, no le veo sentido, si aquí estoy bien.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Xiaolang, sé que no estás bien.

-Pues te equivocas, tú no sabes nada, aquí estoy bien y no pienso viajar contigo a Japón.

-Lamento decirte esto Xiaolang, pero lo tendrás que discutir con mi tía Yelan, ella ya arreglo todo para que viajemos hoy mismo a Japón.

-¿Hoy mismo?

-Sí, pensé que ya te lo habían informado.

Levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta Syaoran salió y de un portazo cerró la puerta. No lo podía creer, como era posible que ese mismo día le informaran que salía de viaje y no precisamente de vacaciones, sino, a estudiar, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, aunque ya se hacia una idea de por qué el viaje.

-¡Wei!- Llamo el castaño a su fiel mayordomo, entrando a la cocina- ¿Estabas informado del viaje?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Si joven, lamento mucho no haberle comunicado yo mismo, pero su madre me ha pedido que no le dijera nada- Contesto Wei, un señor ya de cabellos canosos, ojos color miel, usaba lentes, alto, era una persona muy agradable, el castaño lo consideraba como un padre, ya que el de él había fallecido cuando el solamente tenía tres años de edad, Wei era una persona muy sabia, cuando Syaoran ocupaba un consejo no dudaba en hablar con Wei- Su madre cree que estar rodeado de nuevas personas le hará bien.

-Bueno, tal vez tiene razón, ya que como heredero pronto tendré muchas responsabilidades.

Dirigiéndose a su habitación para hacer sus maletas el castaño se sentó en su cama.

-_Solo tengo 17 años y dentro de poco tendré muchas responsabilidades mejor que divague un poco la mente_.

Pero el sonido de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Xiaolang, el auto los está esperando- Dijo la madre de Syaoran, una mujer alta, cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros, de piel blanca como la porcelana, y de porte muy elegante- Lamento mucho no avisarte con tiempo.

-No se preocupe madre, usted solo quiere lo mejor para mí.

-Me da gusto que lo entiendas- Dándole un beso en la frente al castaño- A tu padre le hubiera dado mucho gusto ver en el hombre que te has convertido- El castaño asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su madre- Baja Xiaolang, te están esperando.

El castaño asintió y parándose en la puerta de su habitación, recorrió cada centímetro de ella, no sería una despedida pero extrañaría mucho su habitación.

-¡Xiaolang!- Llamo Eriol a su primo desde el pasillo- Se nos hace tarde.

-No te quedes allí parado viendo Eriol, ven y ayúdame con mi equipaje.

-¿Qué no puedes tú solo?- Con una sonrisa de burla Eriol se acerco hasta Syaoran- Si que eres débil.

-Cállate y ayúdame.

**Japón**

-¿Qué haces aquí sola Sakura?- Le pregunto Tomoyo al entrar al salón un poco antes de que sonara el timbre que daba por finalizado el receso.

Tomoyo al verla, se percato de la mirada triste de la castaña, y no pudo evitar recordar lo que les había contado hace unos momentos Naoko. En el receso pudo ver a Yota rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo y de unas cuantas babosas que no hacían nada más que babear por el capitán del equipo de soccer, busco con la mirada a su amiga pero no la vio, por lo que se levanto del verde césped y se fue a buscarla.

-Quería pensar un momento Tomoyo- Una triste sonrisa se colo en su cara- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?, aun no toca el timbre.

-No te vi con Yota en el receso por lo que supuse que estarías aquí.

-De hecho, si estuve con Yota, pero hemos discutido de nuevo- Rodeando los ojos le hizo un gesto a la morena para que se sentara a su lado- Sobre el mismo tema de siempre.

-¿De qué aun no estés lista?- Pregunto Tomoyo sentándose a su lado, ella sabía muy bien del tema, ya que Sakura no le guardaba secretos- No te sientas mal Sakura.

-No se Tomoyo, a veces pienso que si no me apuro- Jugando con la falda de su uniforme y con tristeza en su voz- Lo puedo perder.

Tomoyo la abrazo y llamándola para que la viera a la cara dijo:

-Sakura- Pauso un momento antes de seguir hablándole a la castaña- Si él te quiere de verdad, te sabrá esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que tu estés lista.

-…-

-No te apresures a tomar decisiones, si aun no te sientes lista es porque no lo estas.

La castaña no dijo nada, toco el timbre y los alumnos entraron al salón.

-¿Nos iremos juntas hoy?- Pregunto Tomoyo parándose para dirigirse a su asiento con Rika- Hoy no tengo coro y tú no tienes practica- La castaña solo asintió y le sonrió a su amiga- Además hoy abren un lugar al cual quiero llevarte.

-¿_De qué se tratara_?- Pensó la castaña y viendo como su amiga se sentaba.

Las clases habían concluido y Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban por el parque pingüino.

-Tomoyo, ¿adónde vamos?- Pregunto extrañada Sakura.

-Ya casi llegamos Sakura, tranquila se que te gustara- Sonrio a su amiga y al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino miro a su amiga- Mira ya llegamos.

-¿Una heladería?- Pregunto Sakura levantando una ceja- Me lo pudiste haber dicho desde que salimos de la escuela.

-Sí, quiero un helado y que mejor que con una amiga.

-¡Hay Tomy!, Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras normal- Recibiendo un jalón de pelo de su amiga, la castaña se quejo y sonrió al ver la cara de reproche de su amiga- Me dolió Tomoyo.

-Eso te pasa por decirme anormal, has herido mis sentimientos- La morena se llevo una mano al pecho.

Entre carcajadas entraron a la heladería y al percatarse que todas las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en esta, las dos chicas se sonrojaron y se sentaron en una mesa al rincón ocultándose según ellas.

-Pero mira lo que has hecho- Dijo Sakura aun sonrojada mientras se acomodaba en la silla y se tapaba con el menú- Es culpa de tu drama.

-De nuevo has herido mis sentimientos Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo también ocultándose con el menú- ¿Qué no tienes sentimientos?

Lo único que obtuvo de la castaña fue un pucherito que hizo que la morena sonriera.

-¿Ya decidieron lo que ordenarían?- Pregunto la encargada de la heladería mirando con diversión a las chicas.

-Yo quiero un helado de fresa por favor- Ordeno la castaña.

-Yo uno de vainilla- Dudo un poco la morena-

No, mejor uno de napolitano por favor.

-Enseguida se los traigo- Dijo la encargada alejándose del lugar con sus pedidos.

-¡Oye Tomoyo!- Llamo la atención de la morena que estaba viendo como se alejaba la encargada- Ahora que recuerdo, mañana tendremos compañero nuevo- Una sonrisa picara se soltó de los labios de la castaña.

-¿Que estas tratando de decir Sakura?

-No se- Contesto la castaña alzándose de hombros- A lo mejor y dejas de ser soltera.

-…-

- ¡Auch!- Se quejo la castaña de un pisotón en el pie que le dio la castaña- Si que andas de mal humor hoy, ¿Andas en tus días?

Tomoyo no pudo maltratar nuevamente a su amiga y sus comentarios porque llego la encargada con sus pedidos.

-Aquí están sus pedidos señoritas- Dijo la encargada dándole el que le correspondía a cada una- Se ve que son buenas chicas tomen estos pastelillos, la casa invita- Las chicas asintieron y tomaron los pastelillos.

-Hable por mí- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando a la morena de forma divertida y pegándole una mordida a su pastelillo- Gracias por los pastelillos, están muy ricos.

-Gracias- Se limito a decir Tomoyo sonriéndole a la encargada para luego mirar con reproche a su amiga.

La encargada se marcho a tomar otro pedido dejando en una pelea a las chicas, se le hacía muy gracioso-raro-lindo la manera en la que se trataban las chicas.

Las chicas charlaron durante una hora en la heladería, cuando recordaron que tenían tarea de matemáticas y eso era un problema para la castaña, decidieron que ya era hora de irse y Tomoyo se ofreció a ayudarla con la tarea.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sakura se apresuro abrir la puerta invitando haciéndose a un lado para que la morena pasara, y poniéndose sus zapatos para andar en la casa, la castaña llamo para ver si había alguien en la casa pero había silencio por lo que supuso que estaban solas.

-Creo que no hay nadie Tomoyo, ¿Quieres que prepare te?

-Si está bien, solo déjame avisarle a mama que estaré en tu casa.

-Si allí está el teléfono- Señalo la castaña hacia una mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té, vio la pizarra que estaba en la cocina y leyó el mensaje que le había dejado su papa

_Sakura, hoy llego un poco tarde,_

_Cena sin mí. _

_Te quiero hija._

-¡Yo también te quiero papa!- Dijo la castaña para sí misma.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Sakura?

-No Tomy, tu eres mi invitada así que siéntate y espera el mas delicioso te que hayas probado en tu vida.

Las chicas no tardaron en reír ante el comentario.

**Aeropuerto de Tomoeda.**

-Al fin llegamos- Dijo el castaño a su primo- Ya estaba considerando tirarme del avión.

-Xiaolang si que eres exagerado- Le dijo su primo divertido- No te puedes quejar, la tía Yelan nos ha mandado en el avión privado de la familia, mejor no puedes estar.

-Bueno, y, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

-Mi padre compro una casa en Tomoeda, así que nos quedaremos allí- contesto Eriol sacando las llaves de la casa de su maletín de mano.

-¿Y qué demonios estamos esperando?

-Antes tenemos que pasar a comprar lo que necesitamos para mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, mañana es nuestro primer día de clases, espero hayas perfeccionado tu japonés.

-…-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero el anterior haya sido de su gusto, gracias a ****Just a little bit of magic** **por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme review, es el primer review en mi vida jejejej .**

**Bueno enfocándonos en este capítulo, ya vemos a Syaoran que emoción al fin apareció jejejeej, espero actualizar mañana por la noche y si no es mucho pedir denme su opinión acerca de cómo se está desarrollando la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.-**

**Ese mismo día en la noche en la residencia Kinomoto.**

La castaña había terminado todas sus tareas y pudo hacer con ayuda de su amiga la tarea de matemáticas, cuando la morena se fue a su casa, Sakura no evito sentirse sola ya que su padre no había regresado aun, sin mucho apetito sirvió un poco de jugo de melocotón en un vaso y se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó en su cama, bebió un poco de jugo y lo dejo en su mesa de noche, recordó la discusión que tuvo con su novio y la plática que tuvo con Tomoyo acerca de eso, ciertamente Tomoyo tenía razón, si Yota de verdad la quería iba a esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que ella se sintiera lista.

-Estoy segura que Yota me quiere- Dijo Sakura para sí misma- Aunque sus actitudes me confunden.

Hundida en sus pensamientos decidió tomar una ducha con agua caliente, tardo más de lo normal, rápidamente se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, aun esa discusión se apoderaba de su mente pero decidió que al día siguiente hablaría nuevamente ese tema con su novio y quedo profundamente dormida.

**Syaoran POV.**

-¡Xiaolang!, levantate que se hace tarde.

-¡En un momento bajo!

¡Joder! Aun tengo sueño, y la verdad no se me apetece para nada ir a esa escuela, pero si no bajo seguramente Eriol vendrá a buscarme [Bostezo]

Bueno hoy será un día muy largo.

Y levantándose con un malhumor nada raro en el, Syaoran tomo un baño rápido y se cambio de forma rápida también, bajo y se sentó en el desayunador de la cocina al lado de su primo que ya estaba terminando con su desayuno.

- ¿De nuevo de mal humor?

-¿Y tú qué crees? Me has despertado y aun tengo sueño

-Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a la secundaria- Dijo Eriol saliendo de la cocina y parándose en la puerta- En la mochila que está en la entrada hay todo lo que necesitaras.

-¡Eriol, espérame!

¿Cómo se supone que llegue a la secundaria si ni siquiera sé dónde queda?

Más te vale que me esperes Eriol.

-¡Ahhh!, papa se me hace tarde.

-Toma tu almuerzo hija- Despidió su padre, dándole un beso en la frente. Te quiero mucho.

-¡Gracias papa! Yo también te quiero.

Sakura se dirigía a la secundaria alegre por que había hecho su tarea de matemáticas con ayuda de Tomoyo, claro, porque desde que Touya había dejado Tomoeda para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio, ya se le complicaba hacerlas sin su ayuda. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos jóvenes que al igual que ella iban de prisa para llegar a tiempo a la secundaria, y se estrello contra la espalda de uno de cabellos castaños cayendo los dos al suelo, el joven cayendo de frente y tapando con sus manos su cara para no lastimarse, y la joven encima de él.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Dijo la joven aun encima del joven- No fue mi intención, no los vi y como venía de prisa no pude detenerme-Explico sin levantarse.

-Creo que sería mejor si te quitaras- Dijo con reproche el castaño- No puedo levantarme si tu estas encima mío.

El joven de ojos azules sonreía divertidamente ante la situación en la que se encontraba su primo con la joven, se apresuro en ayudar a pararse a la joven y luego a su primo quien tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido, y la joven con la mirada cabizbaja por la vergüenza que había pasado.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

-Veo que vamos a la misma secundaria, y si no nos apuramos legaremos tarde- Dijo el joven de ojos azules aun sonriendo y mirando a la castaña- No queremos que nos llamen la atención el primer día de clases.

-¡Oh! Con razón no los había visto por la secundaria, son nuevos.

-Si- Contesto el castaño y viendo a su primo- ¿Nos apuramos Eriol?

-Disculpa nuestros malos modales- Dijo Eriol con la mano estirada hacia Sakura- Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto- Estiro de la misma manera el brazo y se quedo sorprendida al ver que el joven de ojos azules le daba un meso en la mano.

-Y este de acá es Xiaolang Li, mi primo- Dijo señalando al castaño con la cabeza.

-Hola- Fue lo único que obtuvo del castaño.

-Hola- Contesto Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya Eriol?- Pregunto Syaoran a su primo.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Kinomoto?- Pregunto Eriol a Sakura.

-Si está bien, vámonos- Dijo la castaña animada- Me pueden llamar por mi nombre.

-Bueno en ese caso Sakura tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre- Contesto Eriol.

Ambos miraron al castaño pero este no dijo nada, por lo que Sakura supuso que tendría que llamarle por su apellido, juntos caminaron hacia la secundaria aunque el castaño un poco más alejado, Sakura pensó que había sido por lo que había pasado hace un momento cuando se cayeron ambos al suelo, pero como si supiese lo que estaba pensando la castaña en ese momento Eriol dijo:

-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi primo- Se giro hasta quedar frente a ella- El siempre es así de malhumorado.

Sakura que se sorprendió por lo que dijo el joven ya que era como si estuviese escuchando sus pensamientos no hizo nada más que sonreír algo mas despreocupada al saber que no era su culpa o tal vez había hecho que su mal humor llegara a su tope.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos escucho como Eriol le dijo:

-Espero nos volvamos a encontrar, nosotros iremos a que nos digan cual es nuestro grupo.

Sakura asintió y le sonrió al joven para luego mover la mano en gesto de despedida, busco al castaño con la mirada pero no lo vio, supuso que ya estaba adentro de donde les darían la información. Se dirigió a su salón y camino hasta su asiento el cual se encontraba solo porque no tenía acompañante de asiento.

-Veo que hoy has llegado a tiempo Sakurita- Dijo Tomoyo divertida.

-¡Tomoyo! No tienes ni idea de lo que me paso cuando venía en camino.

-¿Y cómo podre saber si no me lo dices?

Sakura le saco la lengua a su amiga para luego hacerle espacio en su para que se sentara a su lado.

-Venia tan de prisa que no me di cuenta que venían dos jóvenes un poco más adelante que mi- Sakura se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido- Cuando de repente me estrelle sobre la espalda de uno y nos caímos al suelo, yo encima de él.

Tomoyo estaba apretando los labios para no reírse y no enojar a la castaña, cuando soltó una carcajada que llamo la atención de todos en el salón.

-¡Tomoyo!- Dijo Sakura con cierto reproche en su tono de voz- Si te cuento es para que no te risa de la vergonzosa situación en la que me encontré.

-¡Lo siento Sakura!- Contesto Tomoyo ahogada de tanto reir- Pero no pude evitarlo.

El timbre sonó, alertando a los alumnos que empezarían las clases. El maestro entro al salón y los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludo el maestro Terada a sus alumnos- Hoy tendrán dos compañeros nuevos, ellos vienen de Hong Kong, China, por lo que les pido los traten bien- El maestro e acerco al pizarrón a escribir los nombres de los nuevos alumnos y llamo a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el pasillo- Pasen jóvenes, ¡Sean bienvenidos!

La castaña que no pudo sorprenderse más al ver de quien se trataba, apoyo su frente al escritorio de su asiento, al darse cuenta que uno de ellos sería su acompañante de asiento, solo rogaba que no fuera el malhumorado castaño.

-Jóvenes, serian tan amables de presentarse ante sus compañeros por favor.

-¡Claro!- Contesto con una agradable sonrisa el joven de ojos azules- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Mi nombre es Xiaolang Li- Dijo de forma seca el castaño.

-Muy bien, ahora veré donde se sentaran- El profesor busco con la mirada algún asiento libre cuando detuvo su mirada en un asiento al lado de la joven de ojos verdes- Syaoran, tú te sentaras con Sakura.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron, la castaña con vergüenza y el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno como ven ya hubo contacto entre nuestros castaños aunque no de la mejor manera jejejejeej**

**Que podemos decir de Sakura? Pues rogando ella de que no le tocara sentarse con el castaño y el maestro que lo sienta con ella jajajaja gran suerte la que tiene verdad?**

**Bueno espero les guste este capítulo y espero actualizar mañana.**

**Gracias a** **aisisres por dejar review ^.^**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.-**

**Sakura POV.**

¡Genial! Ahora mi día es jodidamente perfecto, ¿no lo creen?

En la mañana lo tiro al suelo, y no solo eso, sino que yo caí encima de él, solo ver la manera en que me mira me da mucho miedo, ¿porque Terada tuvo que sentarlo conmigo? ¿Por qué no sentó a Eriol aquí? Li me odia lo puedo ver, es mas siento que su mirada me lo grita.

-¿Puedes mover tu mochila para que me pueda sentar?

-¡Si claro!

Definitivamente me odia, su tono de voz era serio y ¿de reproche?

No se pero no puedo evitar sentir que en cualquier momento se para y me tira por la ventana, aunque pensándolo bien creo que lo haría por mi propia cuenta, me paro, me despido de Tomoyo y me tiro por la ventana haciendo mi muerte un poco menos dolorosa que estar sentada al lado de este chico. Ya me disculpe con él y sigue molesto, pero de pronto recordé las palabras de su primo esta mañana:

_-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi primo, el siempre es así de malhumorado. _

Pero no dejare que un chico nuevo con mirada matadora, ceño fruncido y mal genio me amarguen la vida, definitivamente no lo hare, pensara que le tengo miedo, aunque así sea no me veré intimidada por él.

Durante las clases no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo y cruzamos miradas varias veces, el ceño fruncido ya no estaba pero lo que más me extraño fue cuando sin querer le pegue en la mano con el lápiz mientras batallaba con un ejercicio de matemáticas, ¿ya les dije que esta clase en particular me odia? Porque así es, bueno retomando lo que les estaba contando, le golpee la mano con mi lápiz, yo ya estaba dispuesta a decir mis últimas palabras antes de ser lanzada por la ventana desde un tercer piso, tenía los ojos cerrados pensando cuales serian mis últimas palabras, cuando los abrí y me tope con una mirada divertida y ¿eso era una sonrisa? Si definitivamente era una sonrisa, el chico me sonreía a mí y sabía que era a mi porque de lo nerviosa que estaba me voltee para ver si había alguien detrás de mí, pero no había nada más que la pared y las ventanas.

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intensión- Le dije tomando su mano para sobarla.

-Ya veo que nada de lo que haces es con intención- Me dijo con una sonrisa aun en sus labios.

_-_¿Te duele?- Le pregunte aun sobándole la mano y algo nerviosa, porque debo de admitirlo, este chico tenía algo que me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Lo preguntas por lo de la mañana o por lo del lápiz?- Vi como alzo su ceja izquierda y me sentí aun más nerviosa- Porque si lo dices por el lápiz, pues no, no me duele apenas me rozo, pero si lo dices por lo de la mañana, debo decirte que tendrías que sobarme toda la parte delantera de mi cuerpo y no la mano.

Más nerviosa no me pude poner ante esa respuesta, sentí como toda mi sangre se dirigía a mis mejías, y creo que él lo noto porque sonrió aun mas, le solté la mano y me tape la cara con mis manos, sé que es absurdo, pero eso de taparme la cara con ambas manos era como un escudo para mí, no lo quería ver y tampoco quería que el siguiera viendo mi sonrojo. Escuche el timbre sonar, avisando que era receso, ¡Salvada por la campana! Rogué para que el saliera primero y yo poder salir, mis suplicas se hicieron realidad ya que escuche cuando Eriol le hablo desde la puerta y él se levanto para irse con él.

-¿Nos vamos Sakura?- Escuche a Tomoyo llamarme desde su asiento y aparte las manos de mi cara- ¡Oh! Ya veo, el escudo.

-No preguntes nada Tomy.

Pude ver como Tomoyo se rio pero no le dije nada, sabía que si le contaba se reiría aun mas de mi. Sentí con dos manos rodeaban mi cintura y sabiendo a quien pertenecían esa manos me gire para darle un beso en los labios a Yota, el me correspondió el beso, y eso ciertamente me relajaba un poco mas y olvidaría por un rato lo que me había pasado con Li hace unos momentos.

-¿Como esta mi princesa hoy?- Me pregunto y yo sonreí, me encantaba cuando me trataba de princesa.

-Pues gracias a ti, mejor- Conteste dándole un corto beso y entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

Una vez ya situados en una mesa en la cafetería, Yota se ofreció para irnos a comprar un sándwich de jamón y queso y un jugo de melocotón a Tomoyo y a mí, hoy andaba muy atento, y eso me gustaba, solo era así raros días por lo que yo aprovechaba su atención.

Pude ver a unas cuantas mesas atrás de la nuestra a los chicos nuevos con Yamasaki, sonreí al recordar lo muy mentiroso que era Yamasaki, seguramente estaría haciendo de las suyas ya que los chicos se miraban entretenidos.

-Seguramente Yamasaki les estará contando la historia de que el instituto está situado sobre un cementerio.

Reí ante el comentario de Tomoyo, aun recuerdo cuando me la conto a mí, yo le creí y no quise asistir al instituto durante una semana, cuando regrese Yamasaki se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que el cementerio no era de personas sino de animales, Chiharu le dio un jalón de oreja y me tranquilizo diciéndome que era mentiras, si ella no hubiera intervenido seguramente yo estuviera estudiando en otro instituto.

-Aquí están sus pedidos señoritas- Dijo Yota sentándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla mientas yo abría mi jugo.

-Iré un rato con las chicas, Sakura- Me dijo Tomoyo levantándose y agarrando lo que le había traído Yota, yo asentí y le sonreí, sabía que no se sentía cómoda estando cerca de Yota, por lo que yo no la obligaría, vi como se marcho hacia donde estaban Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer hoy preciosa?- La pregunta de Yota hizo que me volteara hacia donde estaba su mirada, esos ojos grises que tanto gustan.

-Aparte del entrenamiento creo que nada, ¿Por qué?

-Pensaba que podíamos ir a cenar y luego a mi casa- Vi como se formo una sonrisa picara en su rostro- Mis padres saldrán y regresaran hasta mañana.

Todo iba bien hasta que menciono lo de ir a su casa, sabía que estaba tramando al invitarme a su casa, y la verdad me sentía incomoda estando sola con él en un lugar donde no habría nadie, sabía lo que podrá pasar y yo aun no estoy lista.

-¡Lo siento Yota!- Le dije y pensé muy bien lo que le diría seguidamente- Podemos ir a cenar, pero lo de ir a tu casa y estar solos no lo veo muy apropiado.

-¡Vamos Sakura! Solo quiero estar un tiempo a solas con mi novia, ¿es malo eso?

**Syaoran POV**

Cuando el profesor Terada me dijo con quien me sentaría por el resto del año, mi sorpresa fue que mi acompañante seria esa chica de hermosos ojos verdes que había hecho que me cayera esta mañana, la observe detenidamente y vi un poco de miedo en esa mirada, ¿será que me tiene miedo? Aunque eso no es raro, ya que según mi prima Meiling que por cierto está muy loca, dice que con mi actitud, la gente huiría de mi, ella se refería a mi ceño fruncido, cosa que yo no veía, me miraba al espejo intentado buscar eso que ella decía y nunca lo encontré, y también se refería a mi mal humor, lo que ella no sabía es que ella era quien me ponía de mal humor con su voz chillona, que siempre me despertara temprano, y lo más importante, parecía un monito, todo el día quería andar pegada a mí, guindada a mi cuello, me molestaba de manera sobrenatural, yo la llamaba "chicle" porque nunca se despegaba de mi.

Avance hasta el asiento que compartiría con la chica, creo que dijo que su no nombre era Sakura y vi que tenía su mochila en la parte de mi asiento, cuando le pregunte si lo podía quitar me contesto con algo de temor en su voz, al pasar las clases sentía como me miraba de reojo y me causa un poco de gracia.

_-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intensión-_ Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para sobarla, sinceramente no sé por qué hacia eso si apenas sentí como su lápiz me rozo la mano

_-Ya veo que nada de lo que haces es con intención__- _Le dije son-riéndole pues la verdad me causa gracia que eso mismo fue lo que me dijo esta mañana cuando hizo que me cayera.

_-__¿Te duele?-_ Sonreí ante su pregunta y al ver que ella aun sobaba mi mano.

_-¿Lo preguntas por lo de la mañana o por lo del lápiz?-_ Si, me aproveche un poco de cómica situación, ciertamente ella era muy linda, pero se miraba aun más linda nerviosa- _Porque si lo dices por el lápiz, pues no, no me duele apenas me rozo, pero si lo dices por lo de la mañana, debo decirte que tendrías que sobarme toda la parte delantera de mi cuerpo y no la mano- _Lo sé con ese comentario me pase.

Pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaron en un tono rojizo y sonreí, se tapo la cara con sus manos, iba a divertirme un poco más con ella pero escuche la voz de mi primo llamarme desde la puerta para que saliéramos. En el recorrido que nos hizo Takashi, de el salón hacia la cafetería, pude ver que habían unos hermosos jardines, unas canchas de buen tamaño y una piscina que sin duda me caería muy bien, me encanta nadar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en la cafetería mientras comíamos, Takashi nos dijo que nos contaría algo acerca del instituto.

-Este instituto es muy famoso en la zona, porque está situado en lo que era un cementerio- ¿Un cementerio dijo? Genial, eso sin duda se lo contaría a Meiling, me parece fantástica la idea de que debajo del instituto haya cadáveres- Las personas que hacen la limpieza, afirman que han visto personas atravesando los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

El chico siguió contando relatos, pero a unas cuantas mesas se encontraba mi acompañante de asiento, estaba con un chico un poco menos alto que yo y la estaba besando, sin duda esa escena me hizo fruncir el ceño y no sabía porque, la verdad no pensaba que tuviera novio, no es que la joven no fuera atractiva, porque si lo era, pero había algo en el chico que no me gustaba, pero quién era yo para juzgar a alguien a primera impresión, de todos modos lo que pasara con ella no me importa solo es una compañera, mi compañera de asiento de ojos hermosos…

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Espero estén muy bien.**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y gracias por sus reviews**_** a **_**anaiza18, ****aisisres y especialmente a Just a little bit of magic por tus observaciones, como es la primera vez que hago esto me caen muy bien las observaciones, y tome la tuya muy encuenta muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Hablando del capítulo, ****¿****qué les puedo decir? Pues ya vemos un poco de palabras entre los castaños jejejeej…**

**Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, y no olviden sus reviews son importantes para mi ya sean positivos, negativos u observaciones y no me caería nada mal pero me digan que estoy haciendo mal… espero actualizar mañana ya saben todas mis actualizaciones las hago por la noche ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**5.-**

**Syaoran POV.**

El día pasó de lo más normal luego del receso, las clases me parecieron un poco aburridas, aunque por una razón estuve más interesado en mi compañera de asiento que de las clases, la plática que tuve con Yamasaki en el receso vino a mi mente:

_-¡Takashi!-_ Llame al chico que estaba con mi primo y conmigo en el recreo- _¿Ellos dos son pareja?-_ Señale con la cabeza refiriéndome a la castaña y a su acompañante.

Claramente escuche que mi primo soltaba una risita, sabía lo que podía estar pensando al escuchar mi pregunta, pero antes de que mis acompañantes pudiesen pensar en vos alta, quise explicarles que solo era pura curiosidad, pues quería saber con quién compartiría mi asiento.

_-¡Puedes llamarme Yamasaki!, Li_- Me dijo el chico de mente amplia- _Si, Sakura y Yota llevan saliendo creo que casi ocho meses._

Tal y como lo supuse, pero había algo en ese tipo que no me gustaba.

-_Ahora que lo recuerdo_- Dijo Yamasaki, sacándome de mis pensamientos- _Este viernes es el cumpleaños de Saku, y estamos organizándole una fiesta, bueno Tomoyo lo está haciendo_- Se corrigió- _Es_ _en mi casa, y ustedes están invitados, será a las 9 de la noche_.

_-¡Genial!-_ Dijo Eriol emocionado- _¿Que más que una fiesta para socializar?_

El profesor de Ingles me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando llamo la atención a mí compañera de asiento, al parecer estaba tirándose papelitos con Daidouji, yo por estar sumergido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta.

-¡Kinomoto!- Dijo el profesor, haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia nuestro lugar- Espero que lo que tenga ese papel escrito, hable de la clase.

Mire de reojo a Sakura, y vi que sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo, y estaba avergonzada, lo sabía porque hizo el gesto que uso conmigo antes de que tocara el timbre del receso, se cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-Pregúntame qué tipo de música me gusta- Bufe, el profesor se lo había puesto fácil.

-¡Profesor! ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta?

Voltee a verla sorprendido, la verdad no espere que ella le preguntara en español, ya que claramente lo tenía que hacer en ingles.

**Sakura POV.**

¿Qué mierda acabo de hace? ¿Porque se lo pregunte en español? La verdad era que no tenía ni la menor puta idea de cómo se preguntaba en ingles, pero no era para que se lo preguntara en español, porque simplemente no le dije: Profesor, no sé cómo se pregunta en ingles.

Mire como todos se sorprendieron ante mi pregunta, y todos se riera, excepto el chico a mi lado, aunque si me vio sorprendido.

-What kind of music do you like?- Me dijo mi acompañante en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar- ¡Di eso!

No lo podía creer, el chico que hace algunas horas yo juraba que me odiaba, me salvo el pellejo.

-¡Lo siento!- Le dije al profesor y sonriéndole- What kind of music do you like?-

El maestro sonrió y asintió, para mi ese gesto fue más que un alivio, yo algo más relajada mire a Li, me sonrió divertido, yo le regrese la sonrisa, mire a mis demás compañeros que se estaban riendo a carcajadas de mí, yo no lo dude mas y pegue mi frente al escritorio escondiendo mi vergüenza, solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas.

-¡No hagas caso!- Escuche a mi Li acercándose a mi oído- A todos nos pasa.

-¡Gracias!- Le conteste yo con una sonrisa avergonzada- Me has salvado el pellejo.

El asintió y se acomodo en su parte del asiento, empezó a tomar notas de la clase, yo empecé a poner atención al profesor, no quería repetir el show de hace un momento, le mande una mirada de reproche a Tomoyo que aun se seguía riendo de mi, ella era la culpable, y fui yo la afectada.

Luego del receso le comente a Tomoyo que Yota quería que saliéramos y fuera a su casa, ella me dijo que lo pesara bien por qué estando a solas con él me arriesgaba a que pasara lo que yo o quería.

Tomoyo tenía razón, me arriesgaba, pero creo que ya es momento de que empiece a confiar en Yota, si él dijo que solo quería un momento a solas conmigo es porque así era, ya teníamos casi un mes de no tener tiempo para compartir y seguramente quería ganar el tiempo perdido.

Las clases terminaron al fin, me dirigí hacia los vestidores donde ya se encontraban Chiharu y Naoko charlando y al acercarme, ellas se callaron y Naoko intento cambiar el tema, yo sonreí y fui a cambiarme, seguramente ellas estaban ultimando detalles sobre mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ya faltaban nada más que dos días.

-¡Sakura! La maestra nos está esperando- Me grito Chiharu desde la puerta de los vestidores.

-¡Ahorita salgo!

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la cancha donde la profesora ya estaba empezando la práctica.

-¡Chicas!- Todas nos sentamos al escuchar a la maestra llamándonos- El sábado los chicos de soccer se enfrentaran a otro instituto, así que necesitamos tener lista la coreografía el viernes.

Todas nos emocionamos y caminamos hacia los vestidores, ya había finalizado la práctica.

Al salir de los vestidores me encontré con Yota, esperándome en el pasillo, me dirigí hacia él y me incline para darle un corto beso.

-¿Como quedamos para hoy, princesa?- Me encantaba cuando era dulce y me llamaba así.

-¿Qué te parece si pasas a las seis por mi?- El asintió y me volvió a besar.

-¿Ya avisaste a tu padre que hoy saldrás conmigo y llegaras algo tarde?

Ese _tarde _que uso Yota me hizo estremecer un poco y me pregunte a mi misma si ¿De verdad estaba segura de estar a solas con él? Pero recordé el voto de confianza que debía tenerle a mi novio y asentí a su pregunta.

**Syaoran POV.**

-¿Iremos a la fiesta Xiaolang?- Me pregunto mi primo y yo dude un poco antes de cotestar.

-¡Creo que sí!- Le conteste y vi con se formaba una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que no supe descifrar- No sería tan malo ¿o sí?

Mi primo negó con la cabeza- ¡Creo que es una excelente idea!- Dijo con emoción.

Me dirigió una mirada burlona y sé que no tardaría en decir algo pero antes de que el dijese algo yo me adelante en contestar.

-¡Solo fue curiosidad!- Si me refería a lo que le pregunte a Yamasaki e el receso acerca de Sakura y del tipo ese.

-¿Curiosidad?- Palmeo mi hombro- Veo que el lobo a puesto sus ojos en caperucita roja de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

Alce una ceja ante el comentario de Eriol.

-En ese caso, creo que debemos ir de compras- Dijo enseñándome la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado su padre.

Mi tío le facilitaba la vida a mi primo de una manera increíble, no es que mi madre no me la facilitara a mí, de hecho antes de tomar el avión a Japón me dio mi tarjeta también, pero yo no era como el cabrón de Eriol, que abusaba en las compras.

-¿Compras?- Le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-No querrás llegar a la fiesta con las manos vacías ¿o sí?

La verdad no había pensado en eso, ¿Tendría que comprarle regalo?, no sabía ni los gustos de Sakura, no se miraba como las demás chicas, superficiales, ella se miraba sencilla y tenía ciertos gestos aniñados, se me hizo difícil pensar ¿qué querría una chica como ella en su cumpleaños número 18 de regalo?

Con Eriol nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial en su auto, no nos tardamos ni 25 minutos en llegar, parqueamos el auto, de afuera se miraba una tienda muy llamativa y le propuse a Eriol empezar a buscar algo allí.

Entramos a la tienda cuyo nombre llamo mi atención, se llamaba Debbie´s Corner, y había variedad de peluches, globos y cosas así, sin contar que estaba repleta de corazoncitos, supuse que era una tienda para enamorados, de hecho una señora se acerco a nosotros preguntándonos ¿_Buscan algo para su novia? _Y ante ese comentario afirme lo que suponía, estaba decidido a salir cuando Eriol me detuvo agarrando mi muñeca.

-Buscamos un regalo para una chica de 18 años- Se animo a preguntarle a la señora- De hecho, dos regalos.

-¿Saben los gustos de la joven? Pregunto la señora, y al ver que ambos nos quedamos viendo y negando con la cabeza, nos pidió que la siguiéramos a un pasillo donde habían peluches de todas formas y tamaños.

-Ninguna joven de 18 años se puede resistir a un osito de peluche, y más si es de un tamaño considerable- Señalo un gran oso de peluche que me daba un poco más arriba del ombligo.

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Eriol agarrando el gran oso- Me llevo este, ¿Y tu Xiaolang?

Yo negué con la cabeza, no creía apropiado regalarle un peluche y menos de ese tamaño, así que mientras a Eriol le envolvían el oso en papel celofán transparente con muchos _Happy Birthday_, Salí en busca de otra tienda, y me tope con una joyería, entre y me fije en una cadena con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo, me llamo la atención, la cadena era blanca, creo que de plata, y el dije era de una flor de cerezo en un tono de rosa pastel, le pedí al que se encontraba en el mostrador que me la enseñara, y cuando le di la vuelta al dije pude ver que había algo escrito, decía _Ying Fa_, me sorprendí ya que _Ying Fa _es chino yen japonés significa Sakura.

Era el regalo indicado, le pedí al señor que me lo envolviera para un regalo.

Mientras yo esperaba en la tienda para que me entregaran el regalo, algo me llamo la atención, me asome al vidrio de la joyería que daba adentro del centro comercial, reconocí al chico rubio que estaba con Sakura esta mañana y por lo que Yamasaki me dijo, era su novio, pero no estaba solo, se encontraba con una chica de cabellos rojizos, alta y con muy buenas curvas, estaban un poco acaramelados, y estaban a punto de besarse, ¿_WTF?_

Sakura POV.

Estaba terminándome de arreglar para salir con Yota, me decidí por unos leggins de color negro, una blusa holgada color verde, y mis zapatos de tacón aguja y plataforma color negro, amo este tipo de zapatos, y Tomoyo me facilitaba las compras, ya que Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo tenía varios tipos de tiendas, entre ellas de zapatos, asi que Tomoyo me daba descuento.

Me aplique lápiz de ojo, delineador, un poco de rímel y rubor, me gusta maquillarme a lo natural así que no me preocupo tanto por el maquillaje, deje mi cabello suelto y me hice unas ondas en las puntas, haciendo caso a Tomy de que me quedaba bien así.

Sonó mi móvil, atendí sabiendo ya quien era.

-¿Princesa, ya estas lista?- Pregunto Yota- Ya estoy fuera de tu casa en el carro.

-¡Sí! Ahora salgo- Colgué la llamada.

Me aplique de la loción de Carolina Herrera que únicamente me echaba en ocasiones especiales, me había costado tres de mis mesadas para poder comprármela, me encanta como huele, me aplique un poco de brillo y me apresure a salir.

Yota estaba en su auto BMW color negro, el vestía una camisa de cuadros de color rojo con negro y unos jeans, cuando subí al auto me observo de abajo hacia arriba.

-Te ves preciosa. Se acerco a mí y me beso.

-¿Lista para irnos?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa. Yo asentí.

Íbamos conversando muy animosamente, le conté de mi incidente en la clase de Ingles y me arrepentí ya que en todo el camino no paro de reírse de burlarse de mi, cuando íbamos a mitad del camino de giro a mí y me sonrió.

-¡Nena, te ves increíble! Yo sonreí y le tire un beso.

-Cambio de planes- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo- Nos vamos para mi casa y pedimos algo de comer allí.

Me tense en mi asiento al saber que estaríamos más tiempo solos de lo que había pensado.

**Continuara… **

**Hola… aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Gran espectáculo el que presenció Syaoran en el centro comercial ¿verdad? Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad gracias. Espero me digan si les gusto el capitulo, y acepto sugerencias. Hasta mañana**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.-**

Yota al ver lo increíblemente guapa que se miraba Sakura, no lo pensó dos veces, y decidió que era mejor aprovechar la situación, sus padres no se encontraban en casa y tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer que la castaña cambiara de opinión y se animara a entregarse a él totalmente.

El tenía fama de ser mujeriego y de meterse con cualquier chica que se le cruzara por enfrente, obtenía lo que deseaba y las botaba. Conseguía lo que se proponía, sin embargo, con Sakura las cosas eran diferentes. Tenían casi ocho meses de estar saliendo, y no pasaban de besos y tocaditas, y el que la castaña lo rechazara en ese aspecto, hacia que su deseo por hacerle suya creciera aun mas.

¿Su objetivo? Hacer que Sakura se entregara a él, y luego botarla. Ninguna chica se había negado a estar con él íntimamente a excepción de ella y Naoko, pero sentía una obsesión por la castaña, pero la sabia que esa obsesión terminaría en el momento que la hiciera suya.

No es que el no tuviera con quien sacarse los calentones, porque si las tenia, siempre una diferente, cada chica lo complacía de manera diferente, y eso era ciertamente lo que le hacía buscar mas y mas, quería conocer todo tipo de placer.

Llegaron a su casa y una vez ya adentro le preguntó a Sakura que quería cenar para poder ordenar, optaron por una pizza, pan de ajo, hot wings y te para tomar.

No era precisamente lo que Sakura esperaba, ya que se había ilusionado con ir a un restaurant, comer algo mejor que una pizza, algo más romántico. Se sentaron en un amplio sofá en la sala de la casa, Yota encendió el televisor y optaron por ver una película llamada _Simplemente no te quiere_, a Sakura le llamo la atención el titulo y el actor que participaba en la película, Bradley Cooper, le parecía demasiadamente súper _hot_, ella estaba disfrutando mucho la película, mientras tanto Yota parecía disfrutar, darle besos en su cuello y acariciarle las piernas.

**Sakura POV.**

Me emocioné al escuchar el timbre, seguramente era la romántica cena que había pedido, ya no aguantaba más, me sentía incomoda ante las caricias de Yota, quería irme a mi casa.

-¿Dónde deseas comer bombón?- Pregunto Yota entrando a la sala con la orden.

Me encogí de hombros- ¡Esta bien aquí!- le conteste y señale la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala para que pusiera las cosas allí.

-¡Sus deseos son ordenes!- Acerco la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

Mientras cenábamos estuvimos conversando, yo quise tardar un poco más porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería, justamente al terminar de cenar.

Al terminar mi segunda porción de pizza, me sentí llena, así que me recosté sofá, Yota se había dirigido a la cocina a dejar las cosas y cuando regreso vi como una sonrisa picara se acentuaba en su cara, me estremecí aun mas cuando se dirigió hacia mí y se recostó a mi lado, el sofá era lo suficientemente amplio para que nos acostáramos los dos.

Nos empezamos a besar y yo respondí a sus besos, me olvide de la incomodidad que me producía el estar a solas con él, metió su legua en mi boca y yo no tarde en meter la mía a la suya, sus manos estaban situadas en mi cintura y las mías en su nuca, sentí como sus manos bajaban y se situaban en mi trasero, fue cuando la incomodidad regreso, me senté y me aparte de él.

-¿Qué pasa nena?- Me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado- La estamos pasando bien.

Así era, la estábamos pasando bien hasta que sentí su mano en mi trasero, no le conteste y él se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para pararme.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a mi habitación?- Me rodeo con sus brazos y me alzo, buscando mi boca para besarla- Aun tenemos un par de horas más para poder disfrutar.

Negué con mi cabeza- ¡De hecho quiero irme a mi casa ya!- Conteste.

Mire como sus ojos se llenaban de frustración y me apretó aun mas a su cuerpo.

-¡Me lastimas!- Dije con la respiración entrecortada, me estaba dificultando respirar- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Asentí con la cabeza- ¡Si suéltame por favor!

Me soltó sin ningún cuidado- ¡Bien! Pero no te iré a dejar a tu casa- Lo mire sin entender- ¿Si te quieres ir? ¡Vete! Pero te vas por tu cuenta.

No lo dude y tome mis cosas para dirigirme hacia la salida, lo mire por última vez con la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer, pero no lo hizo, así que salí y de un portazo cerré la puerta, la puerta no tenía la culpa de mi furia pero era lo más cercano que encontré para desquitármela.

Empecé a caminar, mi casa quedaba muy alejada de la de él, por lo tanto regresar a mi casa caminando no era una opción y mas el frio que estaba haciendo, definitivamente caminar no era una opción, ¿Porque no había traído una chamarra conmigo? ¡Pendejo Yota!

Saque mi móvil y busque el número de la persona que sabía que me podía ayudar.

-¿¡Tomoyo!?- Me alegre mucho al escuchar su voz.

Al parecer ella sintió la furia en mi voz- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, pero necesito un favor tuyo.

-¿Dime?- Pude escuchar en su voz un poco de preocupación.

Llegue a un pequeño mercadito- ¿Puedes pasar por mi?- Se que no se negaría, por eso siempre acudo a ella- Estoy en un mercadito cerca de la casa de Yota.

Pude escuchar que Tomoyo me dijo un _¡Ahora mismo voy! _Y también pude escuchar el motor de su auto encenderse, por muy loca que fuera ella, siempre me sacaba de mis problemas, no importaba el lugar y la hora ella siempre estaba para mi, por eso la considero como una hermana.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y pude ver el auto de mi amiga acercarse, se detuvo exactamente donde me encontraba, bajo la ventana y me alegre ver su sonrisa, corrí hasta la puerta intentando no mojarme, había empezado a caer una brisa. Tomy me sonrió y me abrazo, las palabras no hicieron falta, su abrazo era lo que necesitaba.

Comencé a sollozar en su hombro- ¡Es un tonto!- Dije refiriéndome obviamente a Yota.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y me lo cuentas todo?- Yo asentí.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la heladería casi no platicamos y agradecí mentalmente a Tomoyo de que no me preguntara nada, encendí la radio y justamente estaba una canción que me gusta mucho de Gotye, se llama _Somebody that I used to know_ .

Sentía que venía acorde la situación, le subí el volumen y empecé a cantar a todo pulmón.

_Now and then I think of when we were together__  
__like when you said you felt so happy__  
__you could die__  
__told myself that you were right for me,__  
__but felt so lonely in your company__  
__but that was love and it´s an ache I still remember._

Tomoyo se volteo a ver mi espectáculo, yo me sentía tan bien cantando que no me importaría si mi amiga empezara a reír, pero me sorprendió cuando puso su mano como si agarrara un micrófono imaginario y empezó a cantar conmigo.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness__  
__like resignation to the end__  
__always the end__  
__So when we found that we could not make sense__  
__well you said that we would still be friends__  
__but I´ll admit that I was glad that it was over._

El semáforo se puso en rojo y Tomoyo paro, teníamos las ventanas cerradas pero pude ver como uno que otro conductor nos miraba divertidamente, por lo que supuse que esas ventanas no eran a prueba de sonido, un carro rojo se detuvo al lado de Tomoyo y vi que eran unos chicos, probablemente de nuestra misma edad y hacían lo mismo que mi amiga había hecho, el micrófono invisible, y empezaron a cantar también.

_But you didn´t have to cut me off__  
__make out like it never happened__  
__and that we were nothing__  
__and I don´t even need your love__  
__but you treat me like a stranger__  
__and that feels so rough__  
__You didn´t have to stoop so low__  
__have your friends collect your records__  
__and then change your numbers__  
__I guess that I don´t need that tough__  
__now you´re just somebody that I used to know__  
__now you´re just somebody that I used to know__  
__now you´re just somebody that I used to know._

En este momento ya no me importaba nada solo quería cantar, no me importaba si me escuchaban o no, no me importaba si cantaba bonito o no, no me importaba nada.

_Now and then I think of all the times__  
__you screwed me over__  
__but had me believing it was always something__  
__that I´d done__And I don´t want to live that way__  
__Reading into every word you say__  
__you said that you could let it go__  
__and I wouldn´t catch you hung up on__  
__somebody that you used to know..._

Tomoyo siguió cantando conmigo a todo pulmón, ella cantaba tan hermoso, no sabía que haría sin esta loca que tenia por amiga. Siempre me apoyaba y estaba conmigo cuando más la necesitaba.

_But you didn´t have to cut me off__  
__make out like it never happened__  
__and that we were nothing__  
__and I don´t even need your love__  
__but you treat me like a stranger__  
__and that feels so rough__  
__You didn´t have to stoop so low__  
__have your friends collect your records__  
__and then change your numbers__  
__I guess that I don´t need that tough__  
__now you´re just somebody that I used to know__Somebody (I used to know)__  
__Now you´re just somebody that I used to know._

La canción termino cuando nos parqueamos frente a la heladería a la que habíamos venido Tomoyo y yo ayer. Bajamos del carro y entramos sentándonos en la misma mesa que ayer.

**Tomoyo POV. **

No me gusta ver a Sakura triste, y mucho menos llorar, no entiendo cómo puede seguir con el idiota de Yota, todos en el instituto saben cómo es el, menos Sakura.

Estaba terminando de confeccionar el vestido que estaba haciendo para Sakura, el que usaría para su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando sonó mi móvil y reconocí la canción que había puesto para cuando Sakura me llamara. La canción era la conocida Gagnam Style, a mi no me gustaba pero a mi amiga si, recuerdo cuando vimos el video por primera vez en casa de Yamasaki, ambos saltaron de emoción al escucharla y empezaron a bailar exactamente como lo hacían en el video, todos lo intentamos luego pero no lo hacíamos tan bien como ellos.

Conteste y me preocupe al escuchar su tono de voz, en si no estaba del todo cómoda que ella estuviera a solas con Yota, cuando me dijo que pasara por ella no lo dude dos veces y salí.

Llegue tan rápido como pude, estaba haciendo frío, hasta había comenzado a brisar, ella rápidamente entro en el auto, la abrasé, sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba, un abrazo y un helado.

Camino a la heladería ella encendió el radio y comenzó a cantar esa canción que le gustaba, y yo no me sabía mucho, pero eso no me importo, cante junto a ella.

Una vez ya adentro de la heladería nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de ayer, la encargada nos sonrió y tomo nuestros pedidos, Sakura pidió un café latte y una porción de uno de sus pasteles favoritos, _cheesecake, _yo opte por un capuchino y un brownie de chocolate. Nuestros pedidos no tardaron en llegar, y mientras comíamos, ella me conto lo que había pasado, yo no pude evitar pesar en lo hijo de puta que era Yota, ¿Como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a mi amiga?

** Syaoran POV. **

Salí muy conforme de la joyería por el regalo, pero no podía olvidar lo que había visto, no es que me importara la chica pero no estaba a favor de la infidelidad.

Me encontré con Eriol en el parqueo, rodeado de 4 chicas que estaban encantadas con el peluche que había comprado, por más pendejo que fuera mi primo, tenía sus buenas técnicas para conseguir chicas. Al parecer la señora que os atendió tenía razón, no había chica que se resistiera a un peluche de ese tamaño.

Entre al auto dejando a Eriol coquetear un poco, pase mi mirada por la entrada del centro comercial, y vi al novio de mi compañera de asiento con la misma chica pelirroja, caminaron hasta el parqueo, exactamente al BMW que estaba frente al de mi primo, el rubio acorralo a la chica a la puerta del piloto, le levanto un poco la pierna y metió su mano debajo de la falda de la pelirroja, el chico le dijo algo al oído y se metieron al auto, a los asientos traseros para ser exactos.

Eriol entro al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa, yo aun no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto, sentí la necesidad de salir del auto y desfigurarle la cara a punta de golpes. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no tolero eso, yo tengo cuatro hermanas y una prima a las cuales adoro y no permitiría que les hicieran daño, por eso estaba en contra de la infidelidad.

Sakura se miraba tan frágil, tan indefensa, me llenaba de furia el pensar como a una chica como ella le pudieran hacer daño.

Tenía que hacer algo, acercarme a ella quizás.

**Continuara… Cumpliendo con mi palabra, aquí hay otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

** Ese Yota me dan ganas de golpearlo, ¿Como es capaz de hacerle daño a Sakura? **

**Tan linda Tomoyo, me encantaría una amiga así como ella. **

**Y de mi amado Syaoran que podemos decir? Pues que ya está entrando en acción… Amo a Syaoran tan bello él. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews didi87, Eri Eri-chan, anaiza18 y a tommyzombie-chan… gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme review. **

**Tengo una pregunta que hacerles y les agradecería si me contestan. ¿Quieren que haga más largos los capítulos? **

**Se me olvidaba, disculpen la pegazon de los párrafos, pero cuando los subo se amontonan y no sé cómo corregir eso ya que he probado pero nada, así que disculpen. Nos vemos mañana con otro nuevo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.-**

**Sakura POV.**

Pase el resto de la noche con Tomoyo conversando, la pasamos muy bien, esa era una cualidad que tenía mi amiga, si me miraba triste, hacia hasta lo imposible por sacarme una sonrisa.

Luego de la heladería, nos dirigimos a su casa, pasamos a su habitación, y allí fue donde comenzó el verdadero show. Tomoyo empezó hacer imitaciones de la profesora de química, las hacia tan bien que parecía la profesora, yo ya o aguantaba la risa, me dolía el abdomen y hasta llorando estaba. La pase muy bien con Tomoyo.

Me fue a dejar a mi casa, tenia tareas que hacer pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté sobre mi cama, no me quite la ropa ni los zapatos, solo me acosté, y me quede profundamente dormida.

Sonó el despertador y me levante, me metí al baño y tome una ducha rápida, me cambie lo más rápido posible, no se me hacia tarde para ir al instituto, pero como no había hecho tareas quería llegar temprano para hacer unas cuantas, deje mi cabello suelto, aun con algunas ondas que me había hecho el día anterior.

Baje a la cocina y allí estaba mi papa sentado tomando el desayuno, pero no estaba solo, corrí emocionada a abrazar a esa persona.

-¡Touya!- Grite emocionada, abrazando a mi hermano- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¡Ya déjame monstruo!- Si, así era mi hermano de cariñoso conmigo- Llegue ayer en la noche, te escuche cuando llegaste y cuando entre a tu habitación, ya estabas dormida- Contesto mi hermano, zafándose de mi abrazo- ¿Los monstruos como tú, ya están invernando? Porque te quedaste dormida con zapatos.

Me había olvidado por completo eso, y hoy cuando me desperté, estaba con la misma ropa pero sin zapatos, tuvo que haber sido Touya

MI hermano mayor, con el teníamos una relación algo extraña, discutiendo todo el día, a mi hermano le encanta fastidiarme, aunque se preocupaba por mí, el es muy alto, un poquito más alto que mi papa, cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos oscuros, Tomoyo hace unos años se había enamorado de él, aunque no sabía por qué, el es bien serio, siempre anda con el ceño fruncido.

Se mudo a Tokio para poder asistir a la universidad, estaba estudiando Administración de Empresas, nos visitaba dos veces al mes, yo lo extrañaba, aunque cuando llegaba a visitarnos, quería que se regresara a Tokio.

-¡Touya!- Fruncí el ceño y le pegue en el brazo- ¡Que odioso eres!

Mi papa sonreía ante el cariño que nos demostrábamos mi hermano y yo, nunca nos llamaba la atención, creo que el mas que nadie sabía que esa era nuestra manera de decirnos que nos queríamos.

-Veo que te levantaste temprano hoy hija- Me dijo mi papa una sonrisa, y sirviéndome mi desayuno- ¿Te toca servicio hoy?

-Seguramente se acerca el fin del mundo- Comento mi hermano.

Le di una mirada amenazante a Touya para luego decirle sarcásticamente- ¡Que gracioso eres!- Dirigí mi mirada a mi padre y le conteste- ¡Tengo que hacer algunas cosas y por eso quiero llegar temprano!

Touya se ofreció a llevarme al instituto en su carro pero yo quería caminar, quería pensar, quería saber qué pasaría con mi relación, y también rogaba por que Tomoyo ya estuviera en el salón para que me pasara copias de las tareas.

Llegue al instituto, corrí hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba mi salón, no quería encontrarme con Yota, así que corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de mi salón, entre y no encontré a Tomy, solo estaban Eriol y su primo, camine hasta mi asiento, donde ya estaba sentado Li, no sabía qué hacer, si saludar o no…

-¡Hola!

¿El chico que yo juraba que me odiaba y me había ayudado en la clase de ingles, me había saludado? Yo pensaba hacerlo, aunque no me sentía capaz, tal vez hoy se había decidido aventarme por la ventana, pero agradecí que fuera el quien me saludara.

-¡Hola!- Le conteste y no evite sentirme nerviosa.

-¿Me preguntaba si me podías prestar la tarea de japonés?

¿La tarea de japonés? Ni si quiera sabia que habían dejado tarea en esa materia.

-¡Lo siento! No hice mis tareas- Genial, ahora pensara que soy una haragana de primera.

-¿Qué te parece si te presto las mías a cambio de que tú me ayudes en japonés?- Asentí, la verdad no me iba tan mal en japonés, y yo salía ganando también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Syaoran POV.**

Hoy me había levantado decidido a acercarme a Kinomoto, con Eriol llegamos temprano al instituto, de hecho fuimos los primeros en llegar al salón, segundos después llego la persona que estaba esperando, se miraba algo agitada, seguramente venia corriendo, se acerco a nuestro asiento.

Me parecía encantadora la manera en la que se sonrojaba, aunque no entendía por qué lo hacía.

-¡Hola!- Me atreví a saludarla, pude ver como abrió los ojos, como sorprendida.

-¡Hola!- Respondió, y allí se hacía presente de nuevo su sonrojo.

-¿Me preguntaba si me podías prestar la tarea de japonés?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle, aunque yo había hecho todas mis tareas.

-¡Lo siento! No hice mis tareas- Contesto, al parecer esta chica si es despistada, tengo que acudir a mi plan b.

-¿Qué te parece si te presto las mías a cambio de que tú me ayudes en japonés?- Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Ella asintió.

Le preste todas las tareas pendientes que habían para hoy, cuando termino era su turno de ayudarme a mí, aunque yo había hecho la tarea de japonés, no quería perder la oportunidad de acercarme a ella, pude ver el color de sus ojos, verdes, eran hermosos, nunca había visto unos así, esta chica es hermosa, el rubio era un imbécil por engañarla.

-¡Hola Sakura!- Alzamos la vista al mismo tiempo, encontrándonos con unos ojos amatistas.

-¡Hola Tomy!- Se levanto y abrazo a su amiga, no recuerdo muy bien como se llama- ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ayer!

¿Apoyo? ¿Qué le habría pasado ayer? ¿Se habrá enterado que su novio la engaña?

-¡Tomoyo!, ¿Ya conocías a Li?- Sus miradas se posaron en la mía y por más increíble que se escuche, me puse nervioso.

-¡Hola Li!- Me saludo la chica- ¡Mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Tomoyo!

-¡Mucho gusto!- Conteste.

-¿No presentas, primo?- Me pregunto Eriol acercándose hacia nosotros.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Sakura se adelanto y los presento, pude ver cierto interés en Eriol hacia la morena, si, definitivamente estaba interesado, como todo un caballero ingles, le había dado un eso en la mano. Recordé nuestro primer día de clases, cuando veíamos en camino y pasó el pequeño accidente, había hecho lo mismo con la castaña, ¿Le interesaría Sakura también? Sentí una presión en el pecho, aunque no sabía porque.

-¡Seguimos, Li?- Me pregunto mi compañera, sacándome de esos pensamientos. Yo asentí y se sentó nuevamente para seguir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eriol POV.**

¡Creo que me he enamorado! Tomoyo simplemente es hermosa, parece una diosa, un ángel, una modelo, es bella. Y creo que mi primo está interesado en Sakura, la manera en que la mira, no es como mira a las demás personas.

Nunca he visto a Xiaolang actuar así. Si ha tenido novias, pero nunca lo he visto así. Además el hizo todas sus tareas, se que algo se trama, le preguntare cuando lleguemos a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las clases, y Syaoran había logrado acercarse a Sakura, rieron juntos, platicaron juntos, al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol, para suerte de la castaña, Yota no llego al instituto, ella no tenía ganas de hablar con él y mucho menos de verlo, cuando toco el timbre de receso, salieron juntos los cuatro y se les fueron uniendo Yamasaki, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko. La estaban pasando muy bien.

-Tú eres chino y tu ingles, ¿Cómo es que son primos?- Pregunto Naoko a los primos.

Los demás pusieron atención, ciertamente era una duda que tenían, uno era chino y el otro ingles y muy diferentes.

Eriol se animo a contestar- Mi padre es ingles, mi madre es china, y es la hermana del padre de Xiaolang- Explico.

-¿Por qué decidieron viajar a Japon?- Pregunto Rika animada.

-Pronto la Dinastía Li, estará en nuestras manos- Esta vez fue Syaoran quien contesto- Mi madre quiso que viviéramos un poco la vida antes de asumir tal responsabilidad.

Todos quedaron impresionados, al parecer sus nuevos compañeros tenían un imperio que manejar en China, hablaron sobre cómo eran Hong Kong y Londres, a lo que Eriol prometió un día llevarlos a conocer China e Inglaterra.

El timbre sonó.

-¡Mierda! Ya tocaron el timbre- Dijo Yamasaki poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su novia a levantarse- ¡Nena, si no fuera por ti no viniera al instituto!- Todos rieron ante el comentario que hizo y de manera sugestiva alzo ambas cejas.

Chiharu sonrió y se sonrojo-¡Yamasaki, no hagas eso!- Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Tranquila nena, nadie nos mira- Contesto Yamasaki, agarrando a su novia por la cintura y dándole un feroz beso.

-¡Busquen un cuarto!- Grito Eriol muy divertido por la situación.

Yamasaki le guiño un ojo y contesto- ¡Eso ni lo dudes!

Todos rieron, Yamasaki siempre los hacía reír, y más cuando era a costas de su novia.

Todos se dirigían al salón, charlando muy animosamente, tuvieron suerte de que la profesora aun no había llegado al salón, se reunieron en el asiento de los castaños, hicieron preguntas sobre Hong Kong y los chicos respondían sin pensarlo.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, los castaños cruzaban miradas y sonreían, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Tomoyo y Eriol. Las clases habían finalizado, y todos se dirigían a la salida para tomar sus caminos, Yamasaki y Chiharu se fueron juntos, Rika se quedaría esperando al profesor Terada, a Naoko la habían llegado a traer, por lo que Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron caminar juntos. Tomoyo se había separado para tomar otro camino. Y llegando exactamente donde había pasado el incidente el día anterior se despidieron.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Le pregunto Syaoran a Sakura.

-¡No te preocupes, estaré bien!- Contesto la castaña regalándole una sonrisa al ambarino- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

**Sakura POV.**

¿Qué me está pasando? Me siento tan bien con Syaoran, solo un día y siento que lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, es tan simpático, tan gracioso, tan atractivo…

¿Atractivo?...

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.-**

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Syaoran a Sakura- ¿Quieres un poco de te?

La castaña asintió mientras Syaoran se levantaba del sofá, y se dirigió a la cocina de su casa para preparar te.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Syaoran POV.**

Se preguntaran ustedes, ¿Que hacia Sakura en mi casa?

Bueno todo empezó hoy al salir del instituto, las clases habían pasado con normalidad, bueno ni tanto ya que hoy hizo su presencia el rubio más idiota que en mi vida había conocido.

Sakura se fue a charlar con él y cuando volvió parecía otra persona, se miraba triste y sonreía nada más por compromiso.

Al sonar la campana de salida, nos reunimos todos en el portón del instituto, pero no nos fuimos juntos, a Tomoyo le toco practica con el coro, a Yamasaki le toco practica con el equipo de soccer, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu tenían que hacer unas compras.

Mi primo le pidió a Sakura que se fuera con nosotros, pero ella contesto que quería caminar un poco. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal en ella, no quise dejarla sola pero quería darle privacidad.

Ella agarro para el parque pingüino, no quedaba tan lejos del instituto, pero yo me sentía incomodo, sentía una presión en el pecho. Le dije a Eriol que había olvidado algo, y decidí seguir a Sakura, ella ya había avanzado por lo tanto me costó un poco alcanzarla, y cuando logre alcanzarla la vi rodeada de 4 hombres, estaba en peligro, pude ver miedo en su mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakura POV.**

Hoy todo iba muy bien en el instituto, hasta que sonó el timbre del receso, estábamos todos platicando cuando sentí que alguien me agarro de la cintura, sabia quien podía ser, pero rogué equivocarme y que no fuera él.

Me voltee y para mi desgracia si era él, Yota me tenía agarrada de la cintura, me susurro en el oído que fuéramos a otro lado a converasr, yo asentí.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa en la cafetería algo alejada, había silencio departe de ambos.

-¡Lo siento Sakura!- Hablo Yota, rompiendo el silencio- No quise incomodarte.

-¡Pero lo hiciste!- Conteste enojada, de hecho estaba muy molesta con el por presionarme.

-¡Lo sé! De verdad estoy arrepentido- No creí ni una sola palabra de lo que me decía- ¡Espero que me entiendas, nena!

Yota me beso, yo me sentía incomoda y aparte mi rostro del suyo, no me sentía bien con Yota, sentía un malestar dentro de mí.

-¡Eata bien, Yota!- No estaba bien pero ya quería zafármelo- ¿Hablamos luego?

El asintió y me rodeo con sus grandes brazos, brazos que de hecho ya no me parecían atractivos.

-¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?- Su pregunta me desconcertó un poco, ¿Comenzar de nuevo el que?

-¿Comenzar de nuevo?- Pregunte, no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-¡Sí! Podemos intentar de nuevo- Me volvió a desconcertar- ¿Qué te parece hoy lo intentamos en mi casa?

Okay esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Enserio me había preguntado eso? ¿Yota creía que yo era estúpida y le diría que sí? Me levante de mi asiento y regale una de mis miradas furiosas que solo usaba con mi hermano.

-¿Acaso eres imbécil?- Levante la voz furiosa- ¡Aquí termina todo entre tú y yo?

No quería que las cosas fueran así, pensaba darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestra relación, pero el animal que tenia de novio no se lo merece. Me marche dejándolo solo y sin explicar nada, no quería verlo. Toco la campana de entrada y yo me junte con los demás.

Las clases terminaron, a la salida todos agarraron su camino, Eriol me pregunto si quería irme con ellos 2, pero sinceramente yo quería estar sola y pensar un poco, así que camine hasta el parque pingüino.

A lo lejos pude ver 4 tipos pero no parecían malos así que no le puse importancia, pero al pasar por donde ellos estaban me acorralaron, sentí miedo, tal vez con uno podría, le daría una patada en la entrepierna y listo, saldría corriendo, pero ya con 4 se me dificultaba.

-¿Qué hace una preciosura como tu tan sola?- Dijo uno de ellos acariciándome la mejilla. Aparte mi rostro e intente alejarme pero me fue inútil.

-¡Aléjense!- Grite y forcejee un poco, pero uno de ellos me agarro por detrás inmovilizándome por completo.

-¡Tranquila preciosa!- Me susurro en el oído el que me tenia sujetada- No te haremos nada que no te guste.

Tenía miedo, y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, uno de ellos me miro y se acerco aun más, quedando a muy poco centímetros de mi.

-¡Me encantan las niñas miedosas!- Dijo tocándome el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar.

Rogaba que alguien pasara por allí y me ayudara, tal vez debí haberme ido con Eriol y con Li, no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de estos tipos, tenía la esperanza de que se apiadaran de mí y me dejaran ir, pero solo eran falsas esperanzas.

-¡Déjenla!- Busque con la mirada a dueño de esa voz, se me hacia familiar pero dudaba que fuera quien yo creía- ¡Ella está conmigo!

El tipo que me tenía agarrada por detrás me soltó, y yo pude ver quién era el dueño de la voz, me impresione al ver a Syaoran parado frente a nosotros con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, y los puños cerrados, quise correr hasta el pero un tipo me impidió seguir mi camino.

-¿Con que esta preciosura es tu novia?- Pregunto al parecer el cabecilla de estos tipos.

Syaoran asintió- ¡Así es!- Dijo acercándose más- ¡Ella es mi novia!

-En ese caso- Hizo una pausa el tipo y me quedo viendo- ¡Se hace más interesante!

-¡Déjenla!- Ordeno Syaoran nuevamente, dando un par de pasos más y sacando su billetera- ¡Tomen todo lo que hay en la billetera, pero déjenla!- Extendió su brazo y les dio la billetera.

El cabecilla agarro la billetera y la abrió, vi como abrió sus ojos, al parecer se sorprendió por el contenido, Syaoran tenía dinero por lo que no dudaba que andaba mucho dinero en su billetera.

-¡Con que un niño de dinero!- Sonrió de manera maliciosa el cabecilla y saco el contenido de la billetera- ¡Acepto el dinero…!- Hizo una pausa y camino hasta estar de frente con Syaoran- ¡Pero no te irás ileso!

-¿Qué hacemos con la chica?- Pregunto el mismo tipo que me impidió el camino.

-¡Déjala!- Contesto el líder- ¡Juguemos con su noviecito!

Los 4 tipos se acercaron y rodearon a Syaoran, temí lo peor, no quería que le hicieran daño por mi culpa. Busque algo con que ayudar a Syaoran, y solo encontré un gran palo, con eso bastaría, cuando me apresure a recogerlo escuche el sonido de un golpe y un quejido, me gire a ver, seguramente era Syaoran, pero me encontré con uno de los 4 tipos en el suelo y con sangre en la nariz.

Syaoran estaba paleando con los 3 tipos que estaban, estaba armándome de valor para caminar y pegarle con el palo a tan siquiera 1 de los tipos, cuando escuche a Syaoran gritarme que corriera, pero no podía dejarlo solo, mientras uno de los tipos, agarraba a Syaoran por detrás, el líder de los brabucones lo golpeaba, dándole puñetazos en la cara y en el estomago, fue cuando reaccione y corrí hasta ellos. Le pegue con el palo en la cabeza al líder, este cayo inmediatamente inconsciente y con sangre en su cabeza. Syaoran aprovecho para darse la vuelta y golpear al que lo estaba sujetando y el otro tipo se camino hacia mí.

-¡Me encantan rudas!- Dijo el tipo mientras caminaba hacia mí, yo había votado el palo cuando le pegue al otro tipo, lo busque con la mirada y di unos pasos, pero el tipo me agarro la muñeca- ¡La niña no tiene con que defenderse!

Cerré los ojos esperando un golpe o algo pero nada sucedió, sin embargo sentí que ya no me estaba sujetando la muñeca, abrí los ojos y vi al tipo en el suelo inconsciente. Syaoran se deshizo de todos, bueno yo había ayudado con uno, pero él había podido con tres, pude ver varios golpes en su cara y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca y de la ceja. Me sentí mal al verlo golpeado por mi culpa.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto. Yo asentí- No creo que sea buena idea que fueras a tu casa ahora, vamos a mi casa para que puedas tranquilizarte.

Yo asentí, no quería que mi padre y mi hermano me vieran así, se preocuparían, y también quería ayudar a Syaoran, caminamos a su casa, quedaba más cerca que la mia y no tardamos mucho en llegar.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa grande, tenía un portón muy grande en la entrada, Syaoran toco un timbre y pude escuchar la voz de Eriol al otro lado, Syaoran contesto algo que no logre escuchar, estaba impresionada por esa casa, el gran portón se abrió y me impresione aun mas, incluso era más grande que la casa de Tomoyo, había un gran jardín, muy lindo, tenía varios tipos de flores y habían algunos árboles de cerezo, mis favoritos, llegamos a la puerta y Eriol nos recibió sonriente.

-¡Sakura!- Poso sus ojos azules sobre mi- Que gusto me da verte por aquí.

Paso su mirada a Syaoran y abrió los ojos, se hizo a un lado de la puerta accediéndonos la entrada, si el exterior de la casa me había impresionado, imagínense el interior.

-¡Me asegurare de no molestarte, Sakura!- Comento Eriol algo divertido- ¡Pobre Xiaolang, se dio cuenta tarde!

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Eriol, supongo que el siempre le sacaba lo gracioso a cualquier situación, Syaoran nos miro con el ceño fruncido, a él sin duda no le había hecho gracia lo que su primo había dicho.

-Eriol, ¿Tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios?- Había olvidado el estado en el que se encontraba Syaoran.

-¡Si, claro, ahora lo traigo!- Me alegre al escuchar que si tenían, no andaba suficiente dinero para llevar a Syaoran al hospital, y como en el instituto nos habían dado un curso de primeros auxilios, sabía qué hacer.

Eriol no se tardo mucho en buscar el botiquín, nos sentamos en el sofá grande de cuero color negro, siempre me habían gustado este tipo de sofás, le pedi a Syaoran que se recostara y yo me puse de rodillas en la alfombra del mismo color de los sofás.

Syaoran se recostó y yo rápidamente le limpie las heridas con gasa y agua, para luego limpiarla con agua oxigenada, comencé con la de la ceja, y pude ver sus ojos un poco más de cerca, eran hermosos, tenía una mirada muy penetrante, te podías perder en su mirada, de hecho yo lo hice, me perdí en su mirada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado que me había quedado viéndolo y él a mí, hasta que un saltito y un quejido de parte de él me hizo reaccionar, me sonroje y me avergoncé, luego pase a la herida en su boca, tenía unos labios carnosos y bien formados, sus dientes eran perfectos.

Creo que se dio cuenta que estaba perdida en sus labios por que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, de nuevo me sonroje. ¿Qué me esta pasando con Li?

Termine de limpiarle las heridas y nos sentamos en el sofá los 2 mientras Eriol se recostó en la alfombra, le contamos sobre lo que había sucedido, y yo no me había puesto a pensar ¿Qué hacia Syaoran en el parque pingüino? Yo había visto cuando se había marchado junto con Eriol, bueno no tenia porque cuestionarlo, de hecho tenía que agradecerle por haberme salvado de esos tipos.

-¡Gracias!- Le dije, sentí como mi sangre se dirigía a mis mejillas- ¡Muchas gracias!

El sonrió- ¡No tienes porque agradecer!- Si tenía que agradecerle ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera llegado?

-¿Te sientes bien?- Me pregunto- ¿Quieres un poco de te?

Yo asentí a ambas preguntas, de hecho, me estaba muriendo del hambre, el se levanto y miro a Eriol.

-¿Quieres uno tu también?- Le pregunto. Eriol asintió- ¡Levántate y háztelo tu mismo!

Los 3 reímos abiertamente y Eriol aun riendo le saco el dedo de en medio, ante ese gesto yo reí aun mas. Syaoran se dirigió a la cocina, hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, Eriol se sentó y me miro fijamente.

-¡Sakura!- El tono de voz que uso me puso un poco nerviosa, se miraba serio- ¡Háblame un poco de Tomoyo!

Sí, eso me sorprendió, ¿Acaso estaba interesado en ella?

-¿Está saliendo con alguien?- Yo negué con la cabeza, y el sonrio- ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad con ella?

Esa última pregunta me saco la duda que tenía, si estaba interesado en ella, me sorprendió un poco pero no era nada del otro mundo, Tomoyo era muy guapa, tal vez su etapa de soltería había terminado, ¡Se me ocurrió una idea! No creo que Tomoyo se moleste.

-¡Si quieres te puedo ayudar!- Se formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y el asintió- ¡Te daré su número de celular!

Le di el número y en ese preciso momento apareció Syaoran con una bandeja en sus manos, traía las tres tazas de té y tres porciones de pastel de chocolate con fresas, los coloco en la mesa que estaba en el centro y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa en la alfombra.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?- Me pregunto Eriol, yo asentí, ¿A qué persona no le gustaba el chocolate?- Pero no creo que le quites el puesto a mi primo- Señalo con la cabeza a Syaoran y este rodeo los ojos- ¡Es adicto al chocolate!

Yo sonreí, me causaba gracia ver a Eriol hablando de Syaoran y el dándole miradas de asesino.

-¡Se está haciendo tarde!- Dijo Syaoran- Creo que es hora de que te vaya a dejar- No me quería ir, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y no quería que mi padre se preocupara por mí.

Nos levantamos y yo me despedí de Eriol, susurro en mí oído un _gracias _que apenas escuche, nos dirigimos a la salida, Syaoran se dirigió a un auto Audi A8 L Security del año, ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues ¿Les hable del animal de mi ex novio? Bueno él quería ese auto pero sus padres se opusieron a eso.

Syaoran me abrió la puerta del copiloto, ante ese gesto yo quede embobada, nadie había hecho eso, rápidamente entro el también y salimos de la gran casa.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Me pregunto, la tenia pero no quería ser abusiva así que negué con la cabeza, el me miro- ¡Pasaremos por McDonald's!

Yo asentí y le sonreí, el también me sonrió, tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Llegamos a McDonald's y nos bajamos a pedir la orden ya que el autoservicio estaba muy lleno, nos bajamos y tuvimos que pasar por un grupo de chicas que en cuanto vieron a Syaoran le clavaron la mirada, me sentí incomoda pero cuando lo vi a él, el me observaba a mí, cosa que para las chicas no paso desapercibida, y me miraron de manera asesina.

Entramos y Syaoran ordeno 2 hamburguesas McChicken, patatas fritas, y de tomar, te frio, todo para llevar, era exactamente lo que yo pedia cuando iba a comer allí. No tardaron en darnos nuestros pedidos, y regresamos al auto.

De camino conversamos sobre el instituto, sobre lo fastidioso que era Eriol según Syaoran, me sentía tan bien con el.

-¡Gracias!- Le dije nuevamente, iba estar agradecida con el siempre.

El se giro y me miro, que bueno que había luz roja, porque sino seguramente nos hubiéramos accidentado.

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer enserio!- Respondió.

Le debía mi vida a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Syaoran POV.**

Ya no aguanto más, le tengo que decir que ese rubio no le conviene, es una chica muy linda y especial no se merece eso, me siento como Lindsay Lohan en la película _Mean Girls_, aquí venia el vomito de palabras.

-¡Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo!

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, es más largo que los anteriores, como me gusta complacerlos, los empezare hacer más largos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo y me emociono cuando veo que mucha gente la lee.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews Just a Little bit of magic, beabi, R-Karolyna, Eri Eri-chan, anaiza18, didi87 y a tommyzombie-chan por tomarse el tiempo de dejar review.**

**Espero actualizar mañana.**

**Eri Eri-chan contesto tu pregunta: como en este momento no estoy haciendo nada, estoy actualizando diario, en la noche, espero actualizar diario siempre. **

**Me gustan las sugerencias que hacen, las tomare en cuenta.**

**Me despido y espero les guste este capitulo, nos vemos mañana.**

**Chaooo besos… **


	9. Chapter 9

**9.-**

**Sakura POV.**

La alarma sonó y yo desperté, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me mire en el espejo, y pude ver que mis ojos aun estaban rojos y tenia ojeras.

Anoche cuando Syaoran me vino a dejar a mi casa, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que seria y me puse nerviosa, pero cuando empezó a hablar ese nerviosismo se convirtió en ¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción? Bueno ni sabía que era lo que sentía, pero creo que a nadie le va a gustar enterarse de que su novio, o en este caso ex novio, te haya visto la cara de idiota y te haya puesto el cuerno.

Me conto que había visto a Yota en el centro comercial con una pelirroja, no hace falta decir lo demás, ustedes ya se imaginaran. En el momento me sentí la persona más estúpida del mundo, ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta? A lo mejor por eso mis amigas no lo querían, un par de lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y no precisamente eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran lagrimas de enojo conmigo misma, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, sentí unos grandes brazos rodeándome, abrí los ojos y Syaoran estaba abrazándome, me sentía tan cómoda con el que no quise apartarme, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro _Todo estará bien. _

Sentía increíble lo bien que me sentía con él, en los 8 meses que anduve con el tarado de mi ex, nunca sentí esto, y con un par de días el me ha hecho sentir bien, quería permanecer entre esos brazos todo el rato posible, pero ¿qué creen? La felicidad dura muy poco, les comentare porque.

Nos encontrábamos abrazados en la puerta de mi casa, la puerta se abrió y escuche la voz más fastidiosa llamándome _Monstruo, _luego bombardeos de miradas entre Syaoran y Touya, me despedí de él, no había puesto un pie adentro cuando mi hermano ya había empezado con sus preguntas ¿Quién era ese mocoso? ¿Qué hacia abrazándome? y cosas así, yo como siempre lo deje hablando solo y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me acosté, llore, pensé, y llegue a la conclusión que Yota no valía la pena, por fin era libre, por fin tendría tiempo con mis amigas, por fin no me sentiría observada por todo el instituto, seguramente ellos sabían con la clase de persona que había tenido una relación, todos menos yo, como a las 2 de la madrugada el sueño me venció y quede profundamente dormida.

Y volviendo a la realidad, les informo, hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy cumplía 18 años, y hoy la pasaría de lo mejor.

Me bañe, el baño con agua caliente me hizo sentir mejor, me puse mi uniforme, me peine, hoy también dejaría mi cabello suelto, baje a tomar mi desayuno, y allí estaba de nuevo la fastidiosa voz de mi hermano, pensé que hoy por ser mi cumpleaños, dejaría de fastidiar pero me equivoque.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, monstruo!- Que manera de desearme un feliz cumpleaños, pero así era mi hermano, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Gracias hermano!- Conteste y le sonreí.

Mi padre entro a la cocina con un muy lindo ramo de rosas y un pequeño pastel, me emocione al verlo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña Sakura!- Me dijo y me extendió el ramo y el pastel- ¡Aunque cumplas 18 años, aun serás mi bebe!- Lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, amaba a mi papa, él era el mejor.

-¡Muchas gracias papa!- Conteste, y puse mis rosas en un florero.

Pero esa no era la única sorpresa, mi hermano por muy cruel que sea también me tenía un regalo, extendió su mano y me dio una pequeña caja, la abrí y me sorprendí al ver el contenido que había dentro de la caja, eran unos hermosos aretes Chanel, me quede sorprendida, la verdad no crei que mi hermano fuera tan considerado conmigo, le agradece e inmediatamente me los puse.

-¡Se te hace tarde, monstruo!- Dijo Touya, había olvidado por completo la hora.

-¡Ahhh! Lo olvidaba- Conteste y salí corriendo a la salida- ¡Nos vemos!- Me despedí y me dirigí al instituto.

Llegue al instituto, rogando nuevamente no encontrarme con Yota, mis suplicas se hicieron realidad porque no lo vi, me dirigí al salón y pude ver a todos mis compañeros adentro, el profesor aun no había llegado así que suspire de manera aliviada, camine hasta mi asiento, al ver a Syoaran allí hizo que me sonrojara, le sonreí y él me sonrió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto. Yo asentí y le sonreí de nuevo- ¡Qué bueno!

-¡Sakura!- Grito Tomoyo, corriendo hacia donde me encontraba yo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Me abrazo.

-¡Gracias Tomi!- Conteste y ella extendió su mano ofreciéndome una bolsa de regalo un poco grande- ¡No debiste molestarte!- Le dije, aunque sabía que ella ignoraría eso.

-¡Es tu atuendo para esta noche!- Explico- ¡Tienes que probártelo!

Yo asentí- ¡Lo hare en el receso!- Conteste, el profesor no tardaría en llegar al salón, ella asintió a mi respuesta.

Luego de ese grito de Tomoyo todos se acercaron a mí abrazándome y deseándome un feliz cumpleaños, incluso Eriol se acerco con un enorme oso de peluche, estaba muy lindo, me pregunto ¿Quién le habrá dicho sobre mi cumpleaños?

El profesor llego al salón y todos tomamos asiento, el mío por supuesto estaba lleno de regalos, la mayoría, cajas de chocolates, lo que parecía ser un libro departe de Naoko, el enorme oso que me trajo Eriol, entre otras cosas.

Syaoran se acerco a mi ofreciéndome una cajita envuelta- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!- Me dijo y yo tome en mis manos la cajita- ¡Espero que te guste!

Le sonreí y abrí la cajita, evitando arruinar el envoltorio.

-¡Muchas gracias, Syaoran!- Agradecí, era una hermosa cadena, con un muy lindo dije en forma de flor de cerezo, me gusto mucho, la saque para verla mejor, y pude ver que en la parte de atrás tenía algo escrito, creo que decía _Ying Fa._

-¡Ying Fa en japonés significa Sakura!- Me dijo Syaoran como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos- ¿Te la pongo?- Pregunto él y yo asentí.

Le di la espalda para facilitar que me pusiera la cadena, me voltee y el sonrió.

-¡Te queda muy bien!- Dijo el.

-¡Gracias, Syaoran!

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, yo rodeada de abrazos y felicitaciones, hasta que por fin terminaron, hoy no había entrenamiento de ningún tipo, por lo tanto caminamos todos juntos, hasta quedar nada más Eriol, Syaoran y yo, y yo recordé que no los había invitado a la fiesta esta noche.

-¡Chicos, Hoy habrá fiesta en casa de Yamasaki!- Me anime a decir- ¿Pueden venir si gustan?

-¡Allí estaremos!- Contestó Eriol, Syaoran asintió.

-¡Nos vemos luego!- Me despedí.

No tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa, cuando entre no había nadie, subí directamente a mi habitación a probarme el vestido que me había hecho Tomoyo, especial para la ocasión, era un hermoso vestido color azul marino, strapless en V, pegado del pecho y suelto de la cintura, me daba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unas lindas sandalias plateadas, no quiero ser arrogante pero me miraba muy bien.

Dieron las 9 de la noche y Tomy en cualquier momento pasaría por mí, yo ya me había puesto mi vestido, mis sandalias, deje mi cabello suelto con ondas, me maquille un poco, me puse los aretes que Touya me regalo esta mañana, y también me puse la cadena que Syaoran me regalo, ¡Adiós humildad! ¡Bienvenida arrogancia! Me miraba muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Syaoran POV.**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme para la fiesta, agarre lo primero que encontré en mi ropero, unos jeans vaqueros y una camisa negra en cuello V, mi cabello siempre desordenado, y ya estaba listo.

Salimos de la casa, esta vez fuimos en mi auto Audi, tuvimos mucho problema en encontrar la casa de Yamasaki, pero llegamos, era una casa grande, y con piscina en el patio trasero, la fiesta seria allí, había bebidas, boquitas, fuimos puntuales, y me sorprendió ver a varios de nuestros compañeros ya pasaditos de copas.

-¡Llegaron!- Grito Yamasaki, caminando hacia nosotros- ¿No tuvieron problema en encontrar la casa?

-De hecho si la tuvimos- Contesto Eriol y yo me limite a asentir.

-¿Qué tal un poco de vodka?- Nos pregunto Yamasaki.

Aclaro mi vida, yo no soy un santo, de vez en cuando bebemos con mi primo, así que ambos asentimos, un poco de vodka no nos haría daño.

Me sorprendí al ver la gran cantidad de bebidas que tenían, había vodka, tequila, ron, cervezas, hasta whiskey, Yamasaki si que vivía la vida,

Eriol y yo agarramos un poco de vodka con jugo de cranberry, voltee mi mirada hacia la entrada, y allí estaba ella, se me escaparon más de un suspiro al verla, estaba hermosa, lucia muy linda, era la primera vez que la miraba sin el uniforme, y se miraba increíble.

-¿Linda, no?- Dijo mi primo, yo asentí aun embobado.

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo, por aquí!- Grito Yamasaki, captando la atención de las chicas.

-¡Hola!- Saludaron al mismo tiempo ambas.

-¡Wow, Sakura te ves bien!- Dijo Yamasaki dándole una vuelta a Sakura.

-¡Gracias! Pero no hagas eso, me da pena- Dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-¡Si no anduviera con Chiharu, tú serias mi conquista nena!- Dijo Yamasaki.

-¡Yamasaki, estoy aquí!- Dijo Chiharu con el ceño fruncido y un poco molesta.

Todos reímos al ver a Yamasaki dar un brinquito ante la sorpresa, pero fue donde su novia a abrazarla, besarle y susurrarle cochinadas en el oído, que por cierto no eran susurros, creo que todos escuchamos.

-Le decía a Sakura que aunque se mira bien, no es competencia para ti- Contesto Yamasaki encogiéndose de hombros.

A paso lento me acerque a Sakura- ¡Te ves muy bien!- Le dije, ella me miro y me sonrió.

-¡Gracias!- Contesto ella robándome un poco de mi vodka- ¡Tu también te ves muy bien!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta estuvo entretenida, Yamasaki haciendo reír a los invitados pero esta vez se le unió Eriol, estuvieron contando chistes, contando anécdotas de años pasados, estaban bailando, Yamasaki logro que su novia lo agarrara de la cintura y se les unieron todos formando un gusanito, estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor de la piscina, al ritmo de la música, claro que ellos no contaban con que después de 4 vueltas Yamasaki se tiraría a la piscina llevándose a todos los que pudo con él, los afortunados fueron, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura, Syaoran iba detrás de la castaña pero logro detenerse en la orilla. A los afectados no les molesto, de hecho se divirtieron aun mas, tirando agua hacia afuera, mojando a los demás.

Más de 1 al ver que se divertían decidieron tirarse salpicando a los demás.

Syaoran se sentó a ver el espectáculo pero se percato de la presencia de alguien que obviamente no era de su agrado, Yota se encontraba en una esquina sentado junto 2 jóvenes que no logro reconocer, estaban viendo a la castaña, y eso lo puso en alerta.

-¡Vamos Syaoran!- El castaño se giro y se encontró con Sakura que estaba sentado junto a él, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por estar viendo a Yota- ¡Metete al agua!

-¡No Sakura!- Contesto el- ¡Deberías quedarte aquí conmigo!

-¡Metete conmigo!- Insistió la castaña y haciendo pucheritos.

-¡Syaoran!- Gritaron los demás- ¡Metete!

-¡Oh, gran Syaoran, su público lo aclama!- Dijo Sakura en un tono muy divertido.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír y acceder a la petición, se quito la camisa y los zapatos, agarro a Sakura en sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la piscina, tirándose aun con la castaña en sus brazos.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, y ese gesto había hecho que Yota se enfadara.

-¿Con que por ese idiota, me dejo Sakura?- Dijo Yota a uno de sus primos- ¡Ahora me conocerá de verad!

Los castaños y sus amigos se siguieron divirtiendo en la piscina, no importaba si hacia frio, ya que la piscina de Yamasaki tenía un termostato y hacia que el agua estuviera tibia.

Decidieron hacer jugar entre los que estaban adentro de la piscina, Marco Polo, los chicos hicieron competencia de Splash Cannonball en el cual el ganador fue el dueño de la casa, también jugaron certamen de ortografía, el cual consistía formar 2 grupos, se le da 1 palabra a cada grupo para deletrear con el cuerpo, metiendo el torso y formando cada letra con las piernas fuera del agua, pero haciendo ese juego ocurrió algo, los castaños se habían mantenido juntos y cuando les toco a su grupo deletrear al dar la vuelta dentro del agua, rozaron sus labios.

Nadie noto eso, ya que se encontraban dentro del agua, al salir del agua se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, quisieron hablar pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca, solo se miraron.

-Parece que mi primo ya encontró su media naranja- Le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo, ella sonrió y asintió- ¡Y yo también!

-¿Tu también qué?- Pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Yo también he encontrado mi media naranja!- Contestó Eriol- ¡Esta parada frente a mí!

En ese momento iba pasando Yamasaki y la morena lo miro divertido- ¡Lo siento campeón, pero Yamasaki ya tiene novia!- Dijo en tono de burla.

-¡Jajaja, muy graciosa Tomoyo!- Contesto Eriol riendo a carcajadas- ¡Me refiero a ti!

La morena se sorprendió ante esa respuesta departe de Eriol pero pensó que era broma, así que no lo tomo enserio.

Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y ya se sentían cansados y un poco ebrios, por lo que decidieron salir de la piscina, Tomoyo, Sakura y Chiharu se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de la casa de Yamasaki, este les había prestado toallas, unas camisas y unos bóxers para que no se quedaran con la ropa mojada, lo mismo hicieron Eriol, Syaoran y Yamasaki.

Sakura se quiso dar un rápido baño para quitarse el cloro de su cabello, pero ella no contaba con la presencia de Yota, por lo que al salir del baño, allí estaba él, totalmente ebrio, apenas y se podía sostener, Sakura se sorprendió y quiso pasarle a un lado, pero Yota la agarro del brazo, impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Hola, Sakura!- Dijo Yota acercándose a la castaña- ¿Te sorprende verme?

-¡Sueltame Yota!- Pidió Sakura.

-¿O sino qué?- Pregunto Yota, agarrándola de la cintura- ¡Vendrá tu noviecito a salvarte? ¡Veo que eres una zorra! No ha pasado ni un día que terminaste conmigo y ya corres a los brazos de otro.

-¡Suéltame!- Insistió Sakura- ¡No sabes lo que dices!

-¡Claro que lo sé!- Contesto- ¡Que te has estado revolcando con otro! Por eso no has querido hacerlo conmigo.

Sakura empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, Yota la arrastro hacia una habitación que estaba frente al baño, pero una mano le impidió cerrar la puerta.

-¡Suéltala, imbécil!- Dijo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños.

-¡Oh, pero si es el amante de la zorrita!- Dijo Yota tirando a Sakura a la cama.

-¡Cállate Yota!- Grito Sakura entre lagrimas- ¡Estas ebrio, no sabes lo que dices!

-¡Tu cállate zor….

Yota no pudo terminar de decir la palabra porque sintió un puñetazo en su cara, e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se callera al suelo, Syaoran se tiro encima de él y empezó a repartir puñetazos en todo su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste, a mi no me convenció mucho pero espero que ha ustedes sí.**

**Quiero agradecer a anaiza18, didi87, Eri Eri-chan y a R-Karolyna por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme review.**

**Estaba pensando abrir un facebook para poner imágenes sobre atuendos, accesorios y demás cosas, porque vi que soy malísima describiendo cosas y quiero que ustedes miren en lo que yo me inspiro, ¿Qué les parece?**

**Ya hubo roce de labios aaaaaa que emoción jejejeje. Bueno yo espero regresar mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Eri Eri-chan contestando a tu pregunta creeme que ni yo misma se que sigue en la historia, y si he pensado en otras historias pero quiero dedicarme 100% a esta, y si es Syaoran y Sakura la pareja que mas me inspira, pero habran mas relaciones en esta historia.**

**Bueno hasta mañana, chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.-**

**Sakura POV.**

Y estamos de nuevo en la misma situación, Syaoran salvándome la vida de seres despreciables como Yota.

Estoy empezando a ver a Syaoran como mi ángel protector, 2 dias seguidos, salvándome la vida, quien sabe que habrá pasado si él no hubiera llegado, bueno nosotros sabemos que hubiera pasado, el imbécil de Yota, hubiera abusado de mí, y yo quedaría traumada.

Syaoran repartió puños en todo el rostro de Yota, y el esta vez salió ileso, quise detenerlo al ver a Yota con sangre, pero él no se detuvo, sino hasta que Eriol y Yamasaki entraron a la habitación al escuchar mis gritos y los golpes, agarraron entre los 2 a Syaoran, todos nos sorprendimos al ver el rostro de Yota, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Que mierda hiciste!- Le grito Eriol a Syaoran- ¡Por poco lo matas!

-¡Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ustedes!- Contesto Syaoran alterado.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!- Dijo Yamasaki, acercándose a Yota para levantarlo- ¡Ayúdenme a levantarlo!

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- Pregunto Eriol, acercándose a mí, yo asentí, estaba en shock como para hablar- ¿No te hizo daño?

-¡Estoy bien!- Conteste.

-¿Por qué no vas por ayuda?- Me dijo Eriol

Yo salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a Tomy y a otros compañeros para que ayudaran con Yota, de verdad que me sentía mal, por mi culpa Syaoran podría estar en problemas ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

Encontré a Tomoyo y estaba con 3 chicos más por lo que mi búsqueda no tardaría mas, me acerque a ellos y ellos notaron mi presencia.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Tomoyo al ver mi estado.

Yo negué con la cabeza- ¡Necesitan ayuda!- Conteste.

Ante mi respuesta todos se preocuparon y salimos corriendo en dirección a la habitación, allí se encontraban Yamasaki y Eriol atendiendo a Yota, Syaoran se encontraba de pie observando nada mas, ya no estaba alterado más bien se miraba preocupado como todos los demás.

Me acerque a él para ofrecerle un poco de agua, no sé de donde la saco Tomoyo para dármela a mí, yo tome unos sorbos y como el también estaba alterado deje un poco para él.

-¡Te hará bien un poco de agua!- Le dije ofreciéndole el vaso- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunte.

-¡Lo siento!- Me dijo, tomo un poco de agua y cerró los ojos.

-¡Esta bien!- Conteste y puse mi mano derecha en su hombro- ¡Solo querías ayudarme!

-¡Syaoran!- Llamo Eriol- ¿Podemos ir en tu carro?

Syaoran asintió y ayudo a los demás chicos con Yota, ellos se fueron con Syaoran, Chiharu y yo nos fuimos con Tomoyo, no tardamos en llegar al hospital y rápidamente los enfermeros corrieron a auxiliarlo.

Pude ver que Syaoran estaba preocupado, porque Yota se miraba muy mal y yo no quería que se sintiera así, a nadie en ese momento le importo su vestimenta, y a eso me refiero a los bóxers de Yamasaki y sus camisas.

-¡Que buena fiesta!- Comento Eriol, queriendo divertirnos un poco- ¡Pero nuestro atuendo es el mejor!- Termino.

Todos nos quedamos viendo y no evitamos sonreír, aun sabiendo que no era el momento.

-¡No es el momento indicado para tus chistecitos!- Dijo Syaoran, a lo que todos callamos.

Yo me acerque a él para darle apoyo, era mi culpa, el no tenía por qué estar cargando con esa cruz en la espalda.

-¡Syaoran!- Lo llame y él me miro- ¡Todo estará bien!- En los peores momentos esa era mi palabra favorita- ¡No te preocupes!

-No fue mi mejor reacción…

-¡Solo quisiste ayudarme!- Lo interrumpí- ¿Quieres un café?- Pregunte.

El asintió- ¡Vamos a la cafetería!

Caminamos hacia la cafetería del hospital, ignorando las miradas de las personas, no los culpaba, si yo viera a unos chicos con bóxers, camisas y aparte descalzos, también los miraría, pero en ese momento no me importo.

-¿Qué quieres ordenar?- Me pregunto Syaoran.

-¡Un café está bien!- Conteste- ¿Puedes pedir para los demás? ¡Yo pagare!

-¡No te preocupes!- Respondió el- Igual iba a pedir para ellos también.

Sonreímos, y un recuerdo se me vino a la mente, el roce de labios en la piscina ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Fue un simple accidente o fue mi inconsciente haciendo de las suyas?

Déjenme explicarles lo que sentí con ese diminuto roce, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Nos vamos, o quieres algo más?- Pregunto Syaoran sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza- ¡Vamos!

Cuando llegamos con los cafés, salió un doctor preguntando por un familiar de Yota, como no había nadie, Yamasaki se presento como su primo.

-¡El joven Yota Nakamura está bien!

Todos suspiramos aliviados ante esa noticia.

-Pero presenta un nivel elevado de alcohol en la sangre- Si, estaba borracho- Por lo tanto quedara hospitalizado- Termino de explicar el doctor.

-Si gustan pueden irse- Comento Syaoran mas aliviado- Yo me quedare aquí.

-¡Yo me quedo contigo!- Dije, no lo iba a dejar solo en esto.

-¡Yo también me quedo!- Contestaron al mismo tiempo los demás.

-¿Deberíamos avisar a su familia?- Pregunto Chiharu un poco somnolienta.

No había pensado en eso, que se supone que le diría a su familia _"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Su hijo se encuentra hospitalizado, quiso abusar de mi, por lo que un amigo le dio una paliza dejándolo inconsciente, además sufrió un coma etílico, por lo que se quedara dos días en el hospital" _

No esa no era la mejor opción.

-¡Yo me encargo de todo!- Contesto Syaoran- ¡Diré exactamente lo que sucedió!

-¡Todos estamos en esto!- Comento Tomoyo y todos asentimos- ¡Nos quedaremos contigo!

Syaoran se comunico con los padres de Yota haciéndoles saber que se encontraba en el hospital, en menos de 1 hora ya estaban en el hospital, Syaoran les comento lo que había sucedido. La madre de Yota se miraba avergonzada, en cambio el padre miraba con furia a Syaoran, en cualquier momento se tiraría sobre el haciéndole pagar lo que le había hecho a su hijo por lo que quise evitar eso.

-¡Lo que él dice es cierto!- Les dije a sus padres- ¡Yota quiso abusar de mi y el solo quiso defenderme!

La madre parecía no creer lo que le estábamos diciendo de su hijo, pero habíamos hecho que su padre se relajara y no quisiera golpear a Syaoran.

-¡Yo pagare los gastos médicos!- Dijo Syaoran.

-¡No te preocupes niño!- Contesto la Sra. Nakamura.

Los padres de Yota convencieron a Syaoran de que se fuera a su casa, por lo que todos nos marcharíamos, esta vez iríamos Eriol, Yamasaki y yo en el auto de Syaoran y Chiharu se iría con Tomoyo.

En el camino hubo total silencio, todos estábamos con sueño, y un poco ebrios, digo poco, porque el susto hizo que se nos bajara uno poco el alcohol.

Nos encontramos frente a mi casa, yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que la voz de Eriol me llamo.

-¡Sakura, hemos llegado!- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Baje del auto- ¡Gracias por traerme!- Dije viendo a Syaoran- ¡Gracias por todo!

El asintió. Entre a mi casa, creo que eran como las 4 de la madrugada, suspire, aun se encontraban dormidos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación evitando hacer ruido, no quería despertar a mi papa o a mi hermano y que me vieran con esa ropa, me acosté y no tarde en quedarme dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Syaoran POV.**

¡Lo sé! Sé que no reaccione de la mejor manera, pude nada mas apartarlo y sacar a Sakura, pero la cólera se apodero de mí.

No quería que ella me viera así. ¿Qué imagen se abría llevado de mi?

-¡Actuaste de la mejor manera!- Me dijo Eriol, mi primo al parecer lee la mente, siempre me contesta lo que pienso.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunte sarcásticamente- ¡No tenemos ni 1 semana en Tomoeda y ya tengo problemas!

-¡Actuaste como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, al ver a alguien en peligro!- Contesto serio- ¡Ambas veces!

-¡Tengo hambre!- La voz de Yamasaki nos llamo la atención, lo habíamos olvidado- ¡Vamos a desayunar!

Sonreí para mí mismo, no sería tan malo vivir en Tomoeda, aquí siempre había acción.

-¿Adonde podemos ir a desayunar a las 4 de la madrugada?- Pregunte.

-¡Vamos a Denny's!- Contesto Yamasaki- ¡No queda lejos, y está abierto las 24 horas!

Yamasaki me guio hasta el restaurant, tenía razón, no estaba lejos, y había servicio las 24 horas, entramos y nos recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!- Nos dijo una camarera, ¡aguarden un momento! ¿Acaso había dicho buenos días?- ¿Mesa para 3? Pregunto.

-¡Si, por favor!- Contesto Eriol.

-¡Síganme!- Pidió la mujer, guiándonos hacia una mesa- ¡En un momento regreso a tomar su pedido!- Dijo dejándonos el menú.

-¿Buenos días a las 4 de la madrugada?- Pregunte, eso me había desencajado un poco. Nadie en su sano juicio hacia eso.

-¡Aquí en Denny's, pueden ser las 10 de la noche y te reciben con una gran sonrisa y con un _"Buenos días"- _Explico Yamasaki. Eriol y yo reímos ante la increíble imitación que hizo Yamasaki de la mujer.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas ordenar?- Pregunto Eriol a Yamasaki.

-¡Ummm!- Pareció dudar Yamasaki antes de contestar- ¡Todo es delicioso!- Contesto- ¡Aunque yo prefiero unos Panqueques, huevo revuelto, tocino, salchicha y jugo de naranja!.

-¡Suena tentador!- Dijo Eriol- ¡Pediré lo mismo que tú!

-¡Igual yo!- Conteste, se escuchaba delicioso, y tenía hambre.

Llego la camarera y nos tomo la orden, yo agregue un poco de café, seguramente en unas horas me daría dolor de cabeza, debido a la casi resaca. No tardo mucho en regresar con nuestro desayuno, déjenme decirles que se miraba muy apetitoso, y lo mejor de todo era un gran desayuno.

-¡Caótica farra!- Comento Yamasaki mientras se llevaba un pedazo de panqueque a la boca- ¡Ha sido la mejor!

-¿Enserio?- Pregunte sarcástico.

El asintió- ¡Quería que fuera inolvidable!- Me miro levantando ambas cejas- ¡Y tú te encargaste de todo!

-No sabía que pelearas tan bien- Interrumpió Eriol- ¡No volveré a molestarte!- Hizo una pausa- ¡Aunque muy fácilmente yo te podría ganar!

Todos reímos, sin duda Eriol y Yamasaki se llevaran muy bien.

-¡Ieran hizo muy bien mandándonos a Tomoeda!- Comente. Eriol asintió y se rio.

Nos dispusimos a terminar nuestro desayuno entre risas, recordando lo que había pasado, pocas horas antes. Dejamos a Yamasaki frente a su casa, y en un cómodo silencio nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa, hasta que Eriol decidió romper la agradable atmosfera.

-¡Eh visto como miras a Sakura!- Me sorprendió, mi primo es muy perceptivo- ¿Fue un accidente el beso? O ¿Quisiste hacerlo?

Pensé que nadie había notado eso, la verdad fue un pequeño impulso, y fue solamente un roce de labios.

-¡Fue un accidente!- Mentí, sabía que él no se creería eso.

-¿Así que un accidente?- Pregunto él- ¡Esta bien, si no quieres hablar, lo respeto!

¿Que se supone que le debía de contestar? _"Lo hice porque es la chica más linda que he visto y no me pude resistir". _Sé que entre él y yo no había secretos pero él tampoco me había contado lo de Tomoyo, escuche sin querer lo que él le había hablado con Sakura y no me lo había contado.

-¿Sabes? ¡Yo pienso cortejar a Tomoyo!- Genial, había leído mi mente y ahora yo tendría que contarle que la castaña me atraía- ¡Me gusta mucho!- Termino de decir.

-¡Así que el gran Eriol ha dejado la vida de mujeriego!- Dije en tono de burla, no es que fuera mujeriego, pero nunca había tenido una novia ¿entienden a lo que me refiero?

-¡Muy gracioso Xiaolang!- Contesto él, pero me dio una mirada de esas que dicen _Tu no te quedas atrás- _¡Es así como tú con Sakura!

¿Ven? No me equivoque, tal y como lo supuse, el también me atacaría.

-¡Ja! Con que mis sospechas son ciertas- Dijo en un tono de burla.

Yo no dije nada y creo que eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas. Llegamos a la casa y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, dormiríamos toda la tarde, o al menos eso creía yo.

-¡Xiaolang, despierta!- Me despertó Eriol con sus gritos al otro lado de la puerta- ¡Llame a las chicas y nos darán un tour por la ciudad!

No había dormido ni 5 horas, cuando mi querido primo me despertó, así era mi familia, siempre fastidiándome.

-¡Ve tu solo!- Conteste- ¡Aun me queda todo el día para dormir!

-¡Va Sakura!- Contesto.

-¿Y?- Pregunte, ya estaba comenzando a ponerme de mal humor- ¿Qué me importa que ella vaya?- Bueno si me importaba pero quería seguir durmiendo.

-¡Díselo tu mismo!- ¿Qué había dicho?- ¡Están abajo esperando por nosotros!

Maldito Eriol, no me queda otra más que ir, pero esa me las pagaría.

Ya tenía perdida la batalla, así que me metí al baño a tomar una rápida ducha con agua helada ¿recuerdan el dolor de cabeza que les comente que tendría debido a la resaca? Bueno se hizo presente nomas al levantarme.

Salí del baño y agarre lo primero que encontré en el armario, unos bermudas en tono beige y una camiseta blanca en cuello V, tenis cómodos y mi cabello ya saben, desordenado.

Baje las gradas y me dirigí a la sala, tal y como me lo había dicho Eriol, las chicas ya se encontraban allí.

Ella estaba realmente linda y debo decirlo, también se miraba sexi, el uniforme del instituto Seijo le quedaba bien, pero la ropa de color le quedaba mucho mejor. Tenía puesto unos shorts en color negro, muy cortos, que le dejaban a la vista sus largas y hermosas piernas, una camisa holgada en color azul marino y unas sandalias en el mismo tono que la camisa, se miraba muy bien. Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, ella usaba un vestido top que hacia resaltar sus curvas, el vestido era corto en color morado, le quedaba muy bien, ya veo porque mi primo esta como esta.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

-¡Solo voy por un poco de café y nos vamos!- Conteste yo, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?- Me pregunto Sakura. Yo asentí- ¡Todos andamos iguales!

Al parecer no era solo yo, les ofrecí café pero ellas se negaron, diciendo que ya se habían tomado una pastilla. Camine hacia la cocina en busca de café, Dios bendiga al que había inventado el café instantáneo, me prepare un café fuerte y me lo tome de un solo trago.

-¿Irán al instituto?- Pregunto Tomoyo, saliendo yo de la cocina.

-¿Hoy sábado?- Pregunte, no entendía a que iríamos al instituto un sábado.

Tomoyo asintió- Hoy hay partido de soccer contra otro instituto- Hizo una pausa- ¡Yamasaki jugara y Sakura animara!

-¿A qué horas es?- Pregunto Eriol.

-¡A las 4 de la tarde!- Contesto Tomoyo- ¡Tenemos tiempo suficiente para el tour!- Genial, ahora si no me zafaría de este dicho tour.

-¡Vamos en mi auto!- Dijo Eriol- ¿Hacia dónde vamos primero?- Pregunto.

-¿Qué tal el templo Tsukimine?- Pregunto Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió y le dio instrucciones a Eriol sobre qué calles agarrar.

Pero ya saben como es Eriol, una vez llegamos a su auto me mando a mí y a Sakura al asiento de atrás, el iría de conductor y Tomoyo de copiloto.

El camino resulto ser divertido, las chicas nos comentaban anécdotas graciosas que les habían pasado, hasta que mi mala suerte se hizo presente, en una curva, yo iba distraído y fui a dar encima de Sakura, fue una pose algo graciosa ya que quede sentado sobre ella.

Me moría de la vergüenza pero ella lo tomo muy bien ya que hizo como si yo fuera un bebe y me estaba arrullando, todos reímos a carcajadas ante ese gesto, yo me aparte y ella me sonrió.

-¡Hemos llegado!- Dijo Tomoyo señalando la entrada del templo.

Nos bajamos del auto y decidimos conocer cada parte del templo, era un lugar muy bonito, había un lago, arboles, bueno era muy lindo, las chicas se detuvieron en un puesto de amuletos, yo sonreí, no creía en ese tipo de cosas, vi como Sakura se emocionaba y compraba amuletos para la buena suerte, para aprender a cocinar, para ser buena estudiante y ¿uno para el amor? No escuche muy bien.

-¡Con este amuleto aprenderé a cocinar bien!- Dijo emocionada Sakura.

-¡Claro que lo harás!- Contesto Tomoyo.

Sakura y Eriol se adelantaron al lago dejándonos un poco atrás a Tomoyo y a mí.

-¡He visto como la miras!- Dijo Tomoyo.

¿Tan obvio soy? Primero mi primo y ahora ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

**Después de un día de retraso regrese jejeje… **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias a anaiza18, Eri Eri-chan y R-Karolya por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme review.**

**Estoy con lo del facebook ahorita ya lo abri, el link esta en mi profile, aun soy inexperta en esto asi que no lo pude poner para que le den click nada mas.**

**Una pregunta... quieren que ya comienze la accion entre los castaños?**

**Espero sus respuestas... chaooo besos. hasta mañana**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.-**

Los chicos pasaron muy entretenido el día, visitaron los lugares más populares de Tomoeda, los chicos por su parte compraron _sourvenirs _para llevar a Hong Kong, a la hora del almuerzo tomaron un ameno almuerzo.

Como ya era oficial que las personas más persuasivas del mundo entero, sabían que ha cierto castaño le atraía Sakura, hacían lo posible por dejarlos solos, y así mismo Eriol aprovechaba para cortejar a Tomoyo.

Cosa que pasaba desapercibida por parte de Sakura, ella era la persona más despistada del planeta entero, demás planetas, otras galaxias… Bueno en fin, ella era despistada, y no sabía lo que tramaban.

Después de un rato decidieron que tenían que regresar por la actividad del instituto.

-¡Si quieres te esperamos!- Dijo Eriol a Sakura, estacionándose frente a la casa de la castaña- ¡Así podemos irnos juntos!

-¡Claro!- Contesto la castaña dirigiéndose hacia su casa- ¡Solo voy por mis cosas!

Sakura toco la puerta de su casa y la recibió su hermano, quien frunció aun más el ceño al percatarse de la presencia de cierto castaño, el mismo castaño que había visto hace un par de días. Syaoran no se dejo intimidar de Touya y lo miro de la misma manera reprochadora.

-¡Con que es el mocoso de nuevo!- Dijo Syaoran en un tono de voz bastante audible.

Sakura no tardo en reaccionar ante el comentario de Touya- ¡Hermano!- Dijo, dándole un golpe a su hermano.

Eriol y Tomoyo se estaban divirtiendo viendo a Sakura golpear e insultar a su hermano, y a Syaoran regalándole la mejor mirada reprochadora que tenia.

Una vez ya calmada la situación, la castaña recogió sus cosas en su habitación y busco a su papa, pero al parecer ni estaba en casa.

-¿Y papa?- Pregunto a su hermano.

-¡Anda en el súper!- Contesto Touya- ¡Hará un pastel y fue a comprar lo necesario!

Sakura se emociono al saber que su padre prepararía un pastel. Fujitaka era un experto en la cocina, su comida y sus pasteles eran deliciosos.

-¡Siiii!- Grito emocionada Sakura.

-¿Saldrás de nuevo?- Pregunto Touya, al ver que Sakura llevaba un pequeño maletín con ella.

Sakura asintió y se apresuro a contestar- ¡Hoy hay partido y tenemos que animar!

-¡Ojala pierdan!- Dijo Touya, a lo que Sakura como primera reacción le dio un golpe- ¡Monstruo!

-¡Que fastidioso eres Touya!

Sakura se despido y salió hacia el auto de Eriol.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Eriol. Sakura asintió.

-¡Eriol!- Llamo Syaoran- ¿Podemos pasar por la casa? ¡Necesito cambiarme!

-¡No hay tiempo Syaoran!- Contesto Eriol- ¡Dios, eres peor que una chica!- Bromeo Eriol, pero las chicas no lo tomaron tan gracioso, y no evitaron mirar de manera reprochadora a Eriol. Al ver lo que había causado su comentario en las chicas, quiso repararlo- ¡Sin ofender chicas, es una broma!

-¡Pues nos has ofendido Hiragizawa!- Dijo Tomoyo llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra mano a la frente, haciendo gesto de ofendida.

-¡Lo siento chicas!- Contesto Eriol- ¡Sonrían para las cámaras escondidas!

-¡Uuuu estas en problemas!- Se burlo Syaoran.

-¡Cállate Li!- Dijo Eriol, ya algo enfadado consigo mismo, y con Syaoran también- ¡Es tu culpa!

-¡No intentes culpar a otros de tus chistecitos!- Contesto Syaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Syaoran POV.**

Al fin el _karma _se encargaba del cabron de mi primo por lo que me había hecho esta mañana, no es que me haya hecho algo grave, pero, hoy es sábado, aun me quedaba mucho por dormir.

Yo no estaba muy animado en salir, pero, la pasamos muy bien. Y más aun con las chicas en contra de Eriol, bueno mas Tomoyo, pero con eso me bastaba para que mi primo pagara.

-¡Llegamos a tiempo!- Escuche a Sakura decir- ¡Rápido Eriol, estaciona el auto!

-¡Relájate Sakurita!- La animo Tomoyo, ella se miraba nerviosa- ¡Solo serán porras!

-¿Solo porras?- Pregunto Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡El equipo completo depende de nosotras!

No pudimos evitar reír ante su comentario, aunque si yo jugara en el equipo, sin duda seria mi amuleto, tal vez mas adelante me unía al equipo,

En mi anterior instituto, yo era el capitán, no es por presumir, pero era el mejor jugador, luego me seguía el cabron de Eriol ¿Cómo les ira sin sus jugadores estrella? Bueno ese ya no es mi problema.

-¡Me voy a los vestidores!- Dijo Sakura bajándose del auto- ¡Deséenme suerte!- ¿Suerte a ella? ¿Por qué? Solo gritaría ¿no?

-¡Suerte!- Le deseamos todos al mismo tiempo.

Nos dirigíamos a tomar asiento en las graderías, ya habían varios alumnos, casi la mitad del instituto, pero encontramos un buen lugar.

No hacia 5 minutos que Sakura se había ido cuando la vi venir, algo preocupada.

-¡Tenemos un problema chicos!- Dijo con preocupación- ¡Falta 1 jugador!

-¡Oh, Yota!- Contesto Tomoyo- ¿No hay nadie más?

Sakura negó con la cabeza- ¡Nadie Tomy! ¿Puedes creerlo?- Contesto Sakura.

¡Qué mal! De verdad quería verla animando el partido, se mira tan sexi en…

-¡Syaoran y yo podemos!- Dijo Eriol, sacándome de mis morbosos pensamientos. Aguarden un momento ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Escuche bien?- ¿Puede ser cualquier estudiante?- Pregunto.

-¡Llamare a Yamasaki!- Contesto Sakura dirigiéndose hacia donde Yamasaki.

-¡No sabía que ustedes jugaban!- Dijo Tomoyo mirándonos con un poco de incredibilidad.

-¡Bromeas!- Contesto Eriol- ¡Somos los mejores!- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Que arrogante!- Le dije a Eriol. El se volvió a encoger de hombros- ¡De todos modos, no creo que nos permitan jugar!

Me gire para ver a Sakura que venía con Yamasaki, y por la cara que traían, supe que me había equivocado.

-¿Pueden jugar?- Pregunto Yamasaki. Eriol y yo asentimos- ¡Genial!- Contesto el- ¡Vengan conmigo!

No quedaba de otra, al parecer uno de los dos tendría que jugar. Nos encontramos con el profesor Terada, quien se miraba algo irritado, creo que porque Yota no estaba. Nos comento que ocupaba un delantero, y ¿Qué creen? Esa es la posición en la que usualmente jugamos Eriol y yo.

-¡Ambos somos delanteros!- Comento Eriol- ¡Cualquiera de los 2 puede jugar!

-¡Los probare a ambos!- Contesto Terada- ¡Vallan a cambiarse!

Bueno al parecer no tendría que dejar para otro día, hoy sería nuestra prueba y dudo mucho que no la pasemos, somos buenos jugando.

-¡Yamasaki!- Dijo Eriol- ¡No traemos tacos!

-¡No se preocupen, aquí tenemos todo lo necesario!- Contesto.

Nos cambiamos velozmente porque en unos minutos empezaría el partido. Terada pidió que entráramos a jugar los 2 al mismo tiempo, pude ver la cara de disgusto que hizo el chico que acompañaba a Yota, pero no me importo, yo quería impresionar a Terada y a otra personita más.

-¡Más vale que jueguen bien!- Dijo uno de los chicos. Yo bufe.

-¡El primer gol te lo dedicare!- Conteste.

-¡Que marica!- Escuche a Eriol- ¡No sabía de tus inclinaciones sexuales!- Yo nuevamente bufe.

-¡El segundo será tuyo!- Dije, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Idiota, comienzas a preocuparme!- ¿Cómo no odiar a Eriol? ¿Ven porque les digo que es un cabron?- ¡Aunque no te culparía por encontrarme atractivo!

Demasiado arrogante a veces, pero así era Eriol.

Justo antes de entrar a la cancha trate de ubicar con la mirada a esa castañita que me estaba atormentando, la encontré a un lado de la cancha, se miraba tan sexi con ese uniforme de porrista, pero tengo que alejar todo pensamiento morbo de mi mente, porque si no, no podría concentrarme, así que me dispuse a pensar en otra cosa.

El partido había comenzado, no jugaban nada mal estos chicos, y los del otro instituto también jugaban bien, pero no eran rivales para mi, jaja al parecer somos familia Eriol y yo ¿no? Bueno hablando de nuevo del partido, al minuto 15 yo llevaba el balón, me acerque a la portería y localice a Yamasaki, le mande el balón y anoto el primer gol, todos nos aplaudían y las porristas gritaban nuestros nombres, el sueño de todo hombre ¿no? Que las chicas griten su nombre.

Antes de que me juzguen les contare algo sobre mí, cuando no duermo lo necesario, mi mente se vuelve algo mas morbosa, así que por favor no me tachen de depravado sexual, porque no lo soy, a quien deben culpar es a Eriol por no permitirme dormir lo necesario.

Regresando a la actualidad, a los 28 minutos, el equipo contrario anoto su primer gol, haciendo el empate, pero al minuto 36 el jugador estrella, ósea yo, gracias a un pase de Eriol anote mi primer gol, hice la famosa jugada _sexi, _bueno así la habían nombrado las chicas en mi anterior instituto, corrí en dirección donde se encontraban las animadoras a celebrar mi gol, localice mi objetivo, la abrace, me arme de valor y le susurre en su oído _Te dedico ese gol, _vi claramente su sonrojo.

Y eso solo podía significar 1 cosa, pero ¿será posible que ella sienta lo mismo que yo?

No me importaba si ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo. No me importaba que ella recién hubiera terminado con el imbécil de Yota. No me importaba nada. La conquistaría día a día ¿saben porque? Porque hoy me había dado cuenta, por muy loco que suene, que esta chica, me volvía loco, desde el primer día que le vi sus hermosos ojos, me encanto.

Dejando a un lado mi cursilería, y regresando al partido, pues ganamos, si, ganamos y terminando el partido todos nos felicitaron.

-¡Muy buen trabajo Li!- Me felicito Terada, palmeándome la espalda- ¡Y tu también Hiragizawa!

-¿Quedaran en el equipo?- Pregunto Yamasaki.

Terada asintió- ¡Creo que califican para permanecer en el equipo como titulares!

¡Genial! Nos quedamos en el equipo como titulares. Me encantaría ver la cara que pondrá Yota al enterarse, pagaría por verla.

-¡Vamos a celebrar!- Comento Yamasaki en el vestuario- ¿Nos acompañan?

Tendríamos que ir a celebrar, supongo que las porristas también irán.

Asentimos con Eriol y nos apresuramos a ducharnos y cambiarnos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakura POV.**

¿Escuche bien? ¿Me había dedicado el gol? Aun no lo podía creer. ¿Para qué mentirles? Me emocione, se preguntaran ¿Por qué?

Bueno da la casualidad que ya lo empezaba a ver diferente, si antes me parecía atractivo, ahora me parece todo un bombón.

Y en cuanto me dijo eso, me derretí, literalmente hablando ¿Sera posible que una chica como yo, le guste a él? No es que me este discriminando, me siento bien como soy, pero él es un chico soñado.

-¡Sakura iremos a celebrar! ¿Vienes?- Me pregunto Chiharu. Yo asentí.

¿Cómo perderme de eso? ¡Jamás! Allí estaría él, supongo.

Me sentía mal, recién había terminado mi relación con Yota, y ya andaba babeando por el chino sexi, pero ¿Quién no lo haría?

Pude ver a Tomoyo en las graderías con Eriol y con _El, _me acerque a ellos algo apenada con él, no sabía cómo comportarme después de lo que me había dicho.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Tomy. Yo asentí, agachando la cabeza, no podía verlo a los ojos, eso ojos ámbares que me hacían sacar suspiros, y seguramente me encontraba sonrojada, o más bien dicho, parecía tomate de lo roja que estaba.

¿Saben qué? Al diablo todo, ya estoy cansada de acatar órdenes, de ser la niña que jamás rompía un plato, bueno al menos por hoy, creo, hoy quería divertirme hasta ya no poder.

-¿Adonde iremos a celebrar?- Pregunte. No sabía donde seria la farra.

-¿Adivina?- Contesto Syaoran, rodando los ojos. ¿Estaba molesto? Me encogí de hombros dándole entender que no tenía ni la menor puta idea- ¡A mi casa!

Quede perpleja ante su respuesta, entrecerré los ojos aun sin entender- ¿A tu casa?

El asintió- ¡Eriol invito a todos a nuestra casa!- Oh, ahora entiendo, eso era lo que le molestaba.

-¡Sera divertido!- Escuche a Eriol decir desde el asiento delantero. Syaoran gruño.

-¡Ni pienses que yo te ayudare mañana a ordenar la casa!- Refuto Syaoran con el ceño exageradamente fruncido, y para serles sincera, me parecía aun mas sexi cuando hacia eso.

-¡Tranquilo primo, lo tengo todo bajo control!- ¿Lo tenía todo bajo control, contesto? Aquí había gato encerrado, porque claramente escuche a Tomoyo soltar una risita.

-¿Ah sí?- Contesto Syaoran con ironía y levantando una de sus cejas, otro gesto que me encantaba en el- ¿Qué tienes en mente Hiragizawa?

Yo me mantenía expectante también, algo no cuadraba bien.

-¡Las señoritas aquí presente…- Hizo una pausa. Yo sentía lo que venía- ¡Se ofrecieron a ayudarnos!- Termino.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿En qué momento me había ofrecido? Si definitivamente había gato encerrado. Tomoyo tiene que ver algo en esto.

Sin embargo decidí callar y no maldecir, si podía estar cerca de Syaoran haría lo que fuera.

No tardamos mucho y cuando llegamos ya había varias personas esperando. Yo ya me había decidido, hoy Sakura Kinomoto, dejaba de ser la niña buena.

Por un momento se me olvidaba algo, no había felicitado a mi tentación, pero ¿Qué debía decirle? Piensa Sakura, piensa.

-¡Felicidades!- ¿En serio? ¿Felicidades? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?

Soltó una sonrisa- ¿Por qué?- Si, lo sé, ni yo misma sabia, bueno si, de hecho sí, pero pude haberle dicho otra cosa.

-Por tu gol, por entrar al equipo…- Por ser tan descaradamente guapo, quise agregar, pero seguramente me vería ridícula- ¡Por eso!- Termine de decir.

-¡Tu gol, querrás decir!- ¡No, no, no, no podía creerlo!- ¡Te lo dedique a ti, por lo tanto, es tuyo!

Sonreí, seguramente, estaba babeando por él, y el enfrente mío.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Escuche una voz que no me era muy familiar. Yo estaba tan entretenida observando a Syaoran, que no me habia percatado que un chico se había acercado.

Syaoran me rodeo con sus hermosos brazos, oh, de nuevo me derretía. Si yo me desvaneciera en este preciso momento ¿El me daría, respiración boca a boca? Porque lo estoy considerando.

-¡Ella está conmigo!- De nuevo uso esa frase, que hacía que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido- ¡Aléjate!- Advirtió.

El chico rodeo los ojos y se dio la vuelta, no le convenía meterse con Syaoran.

-¿Qué estas tomando?- Pregunte, viendo el vaso que sostenía con una de sus manos.

-¿Quieres?- Me ofreció. Me acerque a la bebida para olerla, y si no me equivocaba, era vodka con jugo de cranberry, mi favorito.

Yo asentí, y él me agarro de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, poniendo mi situación, aun más difícil.

Llegamos a la barra que ellos tenían en el patio, y me sirvió un poco de vodka, jugo de cranberry, y 3 cubitos de hielo, para mí, la mejor combinación.

-¿Está bien así?- Pregunto. Yo tome un sorbo de la bebida y asentí.

-¡Muy bueno!- Conteste, aunque no tan bueno como tú, agregue, claro, mentalmente.

El sonrió, y de nuevo yo me quede como boba, viendo su sonrisa, y luego subí mi mirada hasta sus ojos, y él me estaba viendo a mi también, al percatarme que sus increíbles ojos ámbares me observaban, baje la mirada. Me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Tienes calor?- Pregunto. Yo no sabía a qué se debía esa pregunta, y al parecer él se dio cuenta de mi confusión- Estas ruborizada- Señalo mis mejillas.

¿Enserio? ¿Me había ruborizado? Negué con la cabeza- ¡Estoy bien!- Me apresure a contestar.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a sentar?- Preguntó. Yo asentí, de verdad quería sentarme.

Nos dijimos hacia una sillas mecedoras de esas que se colocan en los jardines, nos sentamos los 2, y me percate que Syaoran traía algo en sus manos, sonreí, el era un sabio, traía la botella de vodka, el jugo de cranberry, una botella de tequila, limón y sal y no podían faltar los vasitos para los shots de tequila.

Un momento ¿Dónde se encuentra Tomoyo? La busque con la mirada por todos lados y no la localice.

-¿A quién buscas?- Me pregunto Syaoran.

-¿Has visto a Tomy?- El sonrio y levanto su ceja izquierda.

-¡Ni ella ni Eriol están!- Contesto con una sonrisa picara. Esa sonrisa picara, Dios, no me estas ayudando- ¡Tal vez están juntos!- Entrecerré mis ojos sin entender aun- ¡En alguna habitación!- Termino de decir.

¿Qué? ¿Tomoyo y Eriol en una habitación? ¿Juntos? No eso no podía ser, Tomoyo es demasiado tímida ¿o no?

No, no puedo creer eso, aunque, no estaban ni uno ni el otro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Le pregunte. Necesitaba una explicación.

El se encogió de hombros- ¿Los vez por algún lado?- Yo negué con la cabeza- ¡Además…- Hizo una pausa y yo me impaciente- ¡A Eriol le gusta Tomoyo!

Wow, eso tampoco me lo esperaba, aunque pensándolo bien, los había visto pegados, _muy _pegados.

Me encogí de hombros, tal vez, a Tomy también le agradaba y dejaba la soltería.

Deje de buscar a Tomoyo, y me dispuse a disfrutar de la compañía de Syaoran, ya habíamos bebido lo suficiente para sentirnos _alegres _con el efecto del alcohol.

Platicamos de nuestras vidas, o, parte de ella, reíamos de cada chiste que contábamos, aunque fuera malísimo, y de pronto escuche la canción que me gustaba, y que junto con Yamasaki bailábamos, localice al loco de mi amigo y me hizo una seña, yo sabía lo que significaba esa seña.

Me levante de mi asiento y sentí el agarre de Syaoran en mi muñeca.

-¿Adónde vas?- Pregunto.

-¡Sígueme!- Le ordene.

El se puso de pie y me siguió, tal my como yo le había ordenado. Nos encontramos con Yamasaki, quien ya había comenzado a bailar y yo me le uní.

Estábamos bailando la canción que nos encantaba, el Gagnam Style, todos andábamos con un poco de alcohol en la cabeza, por lo que no importaba lo que hicieras.

Se nos unieron más personas, y yo vi a Syaoran, quien se encontraba viendo nada mas, corrí hacia él y lo arrastre hasta donde me encontraba.

-¡No voy a bailar!- Prácticamente me grito, pero yo ignore eso- ¡No puedo!- Explico.

Me dispuse a enseñarle como se bailaba, tan siquiera para que nos siguiera el ritmo. No tardo mucho en seguirnos el paso, claro, lo intento. Se miraba tan lindo-chistoso-tierno bailando, o, haciendo el intento.

La estaba pasando muy bien, tal y como me lo propuse, de hecho, hasta mejor de lo que pensé, y nada de Tomoyo ni Eriol, pero eso no me importaba en este momento, no me importaba nada si estaba con Syaoran Li.

-¿Qué tal me salió el baile?- Pregunto. ¿Les ha pasado que alguien les pregunta algo y no saben si decir la verdad o mentir?

-¡Hiciste el intento!- Decidí ser sincera, pero evite sonar pesada.

El acorto la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. Yo estaba en estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer, y decidí verlo directamente a sus ojos.

Acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro- ¡Me encantas!- Se alejo de mi oído y nuestras miradas se encontraron. En ese momento todo se detuvo alrededor nuestro, solo estábamos él y yo viéndonos fijamente, el rodeando mi cintura con sus manos y yo sacando fuerzas para no desvanecerme en sus brazos.

-¡Te conquistare si lo tengo que hacer!- Esas palabras fueron mi motor de arranque, acorte la distancia y coloque mis brazos sobre su nuca, sin pensar en nada mas, pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Ese era el inicio de un apasionado beso, el cual yo había comenzado, pero no me arrepentiría Jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola chicos! Volvi después de varios días sin actualizar. Les pido mil disculpas, de aquí al infinito, en paso de tortuga, ida y vuelta.**

**Les explicare las razones, quienes tengan hermanos mayores, y estos tengan hijos me entenderán… Bueno soy la menor de mis hermanos y ellos me llevan muchos años de diferencia, ellos ya tienen hijos cuyas edades se igualan un poco a la mía, y cuando vienen estos terremotos, se apoderan totalmente de la lap. Hasta hoy pude escribir pero lo termine, y creo que quedo algo larguito, espero les guste, tanto como a mi.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, y demaciadas gracias a los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme review, muchas gracias anaiza18, R-Karolyna, SL007, Eri Eri-chan y a Didi87 por sus reviews, gracias de verdad, no saben cuan feliz me hacen, y SL007 muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tu primer review.**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capitulo, ya saben si me quieren agregar a facebook, el link se encuentra en mi profile.**

**Gracias por todo, nos vemos hasta mañana. **


	12. Chapter 12

**12.-**

**Syaoran POV.**

Sin duda alguna, su beso me sorprendió, pero no por eso no le correspondería el beso.

Le había confesado todo, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues al verme bailar ese tal Gangnam Style, que por cierto me parecía ridículo, me había dado cuenta, que si estaba loco por ella, nadie nunca, me había hecho bailar. Tal vez fue el alcohol en mi cabeza, bueno eso quería pensar yo, pero en realidad, lo hice porque ella me lo pidió.

Todo a nuestro alrededor se detuvo, sentía varias miradas sobre nosotros, pero en ese momento, nada me importaba, solo ella y sus besos.

Nuestros besos tenían sabor a tequila, pero incluso el sabor amargo del tequila, en su boca sabia a chocolate, mi favorito.

Nos detuvimos por falta de aire, al separarme abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con los verdes de ella, viéndome con un brillo indescriptible.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunte. Tome su cara entre mis manos.

Ella asintió y me sonrió.

Mi tiempo se detuvo nuevamente al ver sus ojos. ¿Qué tenían esos ojos verdes que hacían que mi tiempo se detuviera, mis latidos aumentaran, mi mundo se sacudiera?

Pero como sabrán, lo mejor, dura poco. Bueno en sí, ese era mi caso, si tenía a Eriol cerca de mí, arruinándome la vida.

Tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, porque el pendejo en más de 1 me ayudo, pero ¿Tenía que ser inoportuno en este preciso momento?

Escuche un carraspeo de voz en el momento en que iba a acercar mis labios con los de Sakura. Sabia de quien provenía ese carraspeo, ese inoportuno carraspeo.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- Pregunto Eriol con un tono muy divertido. Maldito.

Fruncí mi ceño- ¿Tu qué crees?- Claramente conteste furioso- ¿Y ustedes dónde estaban?

Se voltearon a ver y creo haber visto un sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

-¡Fuimos por hielo!- Contesto Eriol. Obviamente yo no me creo eso. ¿Una hora buscando hielo? ¿En la cocina?

-¡No me digas!- Dije con ironía. No le creía ni mierda y de todos modos no me importaba lo que hiciera, pero, interrumpirme le iba a costar caro.

-¡Sakura!- La voz de Tomoyo me saco de mi furia, bueno un poco- ¿Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí?- Su pregunta si me saco totalmente de mi furia.

Sakura me volteo a ver y yo le sonreí- ¡Creo que si queremos ayudar, tendremos que quedarnos!- Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Después de un rato nos encontrábamos sentados, platicando sobre lo que nos gustaba y lo que nos disgustaba, claro está que el efecto del alcohol nos hacia hablar un poco más de la cuenta.

Me pude dar cuenta de muchas cosas acerca de Sakura, como por ejemplo, es bien miedosa, creo que me aprovechare un poco de eso, haciendo que vea conmigo una de mis series favoritas _The Walking Dead._

-¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?- Tomoyo me cae tan bien, sus preguntas son las mejores.

-¡Se escucha interesante!- Eriol era otro que le gustaba ese tipo de cosas- ¡Llamemos a los demás!

Ummm esa parte ya no me gusto. No me gustaría ver a Sakura besándose con otro que no fuera yo.

-¡Iré por ellos!- Se adelanto Tomoyo antes de que yo pudiera hablar e impedir eso.

Trate de ubicarme enfrente de Sakura, asi cada vez que le cayera a ella tendría un 50% de que le cayera conmigo.

El juego comenzó, tal como yo, Eriol y Yamasaki hicieron lo mismo, Yamasaki obviamente con Chiharu y mi primo con Tomoyo.

Me sentí todo un genio al ver que por primera vez, la botella apuntaba hacia mí, y a cierta castaña que me volvía loco.

Me tocaba hacer la pregunta a mi- ¿Verdad o Reto?- Le pregunte. Deseaba que fuera reto el que eligiera.

Ella pareció dudar un poco, pero una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios.

-¡Reto!- Contesto. Mis suplicas se hicieron realidad y no tuve que pensar mucho en que reto podía ponerle.

-¡Bésame!- Pedí. Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Y todas las personas presentes abrían la boca y los ojos sorprendidos. De hecho, yo mismo me sorprendí, y más aun cuando la vi levantarse y dirigirse hacia mí. Aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, se arrodillo frente a mí, véase que estábamos sentados en el suelo.

Se arrodillo y lentamente se fue acercando a mí, tomo mi cara entre sus manos, nuestras miradas no se apartaron ni para pestañear.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, en ese momento nuestros ojos se cerraron, y pude sentir lo suave que eran sus labios, su cálido aliento, incluso pude sentir cariño proveniente de su beso.

Si antes estaba loco por ella, ahora me declaro demente. Me encantaba esta castaña.

No quería despegarme de ella, y al parecer, ella tampoco quería apartarse de mí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que nos empezamos a besar, pero si estaba seguro de algo, quería quedarme así con ella.

Pero de nuevo hubo un carraspeo de voz. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado que no nos encontrábamos solos.

-¡Busquen un cuarto!- Esa era la voz de Yamasaki. Ella se separo de mí y bajo la mirada, probablemente se encontraba igual que yo, con pena.

¡Muy gracioso, Takashi!- Dije con rabia ¿enserio? Ya era la segunda vez que nos interrumpían.

Pero recordé que algo que sin duda me alegro ¡Hoy se quedaría en mi casa!

¿Qué probabilidades hay que quisiera seguir con la sesión de besos luego? Tal vez había un 0.99% de probabilidades, pero como se lo había confesado a ella misma. La conquistaría.

No pensaba propasarme con ella, solo quería mas de sus besos.

El juego termino y todo salió como esperábamos, Eriol se beso en más de una ocasión con Tomoyo, el cabron había tenido más suerte que yo, pero aparte de mi, nadie más beso a Sakura.

-¡Se hace tarde, ya nos vamos!- Se despidió Yamasaki que iba con Chiharu, y junto con ellos se fue el resto, dando por terminada la fiesta, al menos para ellos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de la casa, afuera ya se sentía helado, claro, Eriol se encargo de llevar algunas botellas de vodka y tequila.

¿Pensaba seguir la farra? Por mi no había problema en seguir, con tal este ella.

-¿Seguimos el juego? Esta vez fue Eriol en proponer. Yo decidí que fueran las chicas las que respondieran.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Contesto Sakura- De todos modos, estamos celebrando que ustedes entraron al equipo- Termino.

Tomoyo y yo nos encogimos de hombros y asentimos.

-¡Ya no hay necesidad de girar la botella- Escuche a Eriol un poco ebrio ya.

-¡Syaoran! ¿Verdad o Reto?- Me pregunto Tomoyo con un shot de tequila en sus manos.

-¡Reto!- Sin dudarlo escogí reto, tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¡Bésate con Sakura!- Contesto. Este era el mejor día de mi vida sin duda.

Yo sonreí satisfecho ante ese reto- ¡Por mi está bien!- De hecho más que bien.

-¡Por mi tampoco!- Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar por parte de ella.

Me acerque a ella y tome su cara entre mis manos, ella me sonrió y nos miramos por un momento hasta que acerque mis labios a los suyos.

La bese como si el mundo se acabara en ese preciso instante. La escuche soltar varios suspiros, y déjenme decirles algo, eso era una buena señal, voy por buen camino, supongo.

Escuche unas risitas al fondo, probablemente eran de Tomoyo, Sakura también se percato de eso porque inmediatamente se separo de mi. Me miro y pude ver un sonrojo haciéndose presente en sus mejillas, verla así sin duda me fascinaba.

-¡Bien!- Dijo la causante de las risitas.

-¡No le hayo sentido seguir jugando!- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa formada en sus labios- Si obviamente yo quiero besar a Tomoyo, y, ustedes 2 quieren seguir con esa sesión de besos- Termino. Tenía razón, yo quería seguir, y ella también.

De nuevo el sonrojo se hizo presente, pero esta vez no solo en Sakura, si no en todos, claro, a excepción del cabron de mi primo.

-¡Cállate Eriol!- Dijo Tomoyo- Eso no es para nada cómodo.

-¡Nena, créeme!- Hizo una pausa- Luego de un par de besos mas, te tendré en la palma de mi mano- Termino de decir el arrogante de Eriol.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el comentario de Eriol- ¡No me digas!- Contesto irónicamente.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Pregunto Eriol.

-¡Perro que ladra no muerde!- Una respuesta nada inteligente, retadora, le dio Tomoyo a Eriol, haciéndolo que se inflara su ego.

-¡No quiero que ruegues piedad!- Contesto Eriol acercándose a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo, y para sorpresa de todos, la beso.

Cuando se separaron pude ver a Tomoyo, quien se miraba perpleja, pero Eriol no le dio mucha tregua y la beso nuevamente, abrazándola por la cintura. Tomoyo ya hechizada, coloco sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Eriol. Valla que el cabron tenia suerte.

Sakura y yo que nos habíamos mantenido de espectadores, nos asombramos al ver tal espectáculo.

-¡Creo que Tomy, ya cayo!- Dijo en susurro Sakura, sonriendo.

Yo sonreí y asentí ante su comentario- ¿Verdad o Reto, Sakura?- Me anime a preguntar, aun estaba sediento de sus besos.

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento- ¡Verdad!- Finalmente contesto, aunque no era lo que yo quería que contestara.

No sabía que preguntarle, que tal ¿quieres ser mi novia? No, eso no, sería muy precipitado, pero algún día no muy lejano lo haría.

Pero de pronto algo hizo click en mi cabeza- ¿Tengo oportunidad contigo?- Ta vez no era la mejor pregunta, pero sabría si tenía oportunidad con ella para avanzar.

De nuevo ese sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, la vi dudar por un momento, será que me diría ¿¡No, no eres lo que busco!? Es probable, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¡Sí!- ¿Ella dijo si?- ¿Yo te gusto Syaoran?

-¡Claro que sí!- No tuve que pensar mucho mi respuesta, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así con una chica, y si tenía oportunidad con ella, no lo arruinaría.

-¿Tenemos pareja nueva?- Eriol de nuevo incomodando- ¡Porque si es así, yo le pediré a Tomoyo que sea mi novia!

-¡Nos conoceremos un poco más!- Dijo Sakura, tenía razón, apenas y nos conocíamos.

Yo asentí- ¡No te arrepentirás Sakura!- La trataría como a una princesa.

-Ya es algo tarde- Interrumpió Tomoyo- Si queremos ordenar mañana, o bueno, en este caso sería más tarde, debemos dormir.

-¡Yo aun no tengo sueño, Tomy!- Expreso Sakura.

-¡Yo sí, Saku!- Replico Tomoyo.

-¡Vete a dormir, yo me quedare con ella!- Propuse. Quería estar con ella, y si ella no quería dormir aun, aunque yo me este cayendo del sueño, me quedaría con ella.

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- Pregunto Tomoyo. No habíamos arreglado eso aun.

-¡Puedes quedarte en mi habitación!- Replico Eriol. Tomoyo pareció dudarlo, de hecho todos dudamos si eso sería lo correcto- ¡Tranquila, yo me quedare en la habitación de huéspedes!- Explico- ¡Te quedas con Sakura en mi habitación, Xiaolang en la de él y yo en la de huéspedes!

Todos asentimos ante la respuesta de él, mas de alguno ya habíamos sacado conclusión de que Eriol se quería propasar, pero nos equivocamos.

-¡Buenas noches!- Se despidió Tomoyo de nosotros.

-¡Buenas noches!- Contestamos al unisonó Sakura y yo.

-¡Te guio a la habitación!- Dijo Eriol caminando hacia las radas que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa. Tomoyo asintió y lo siguió.

-¿Es enserio lo que me dijiste Syaoran?- Me pregunto Sakura ¿no me había creído?

-¿No me crees?- Interrogue- ¿No crees que me gustas?

Ella se encogió de hombros- ¡Acabo de salir de una relación en la que estaba totalmente engañada!- Contesto ella. Le daba la razón, pero yo no sería igual.

-¿Sabes qué?- Hice una pausa para acercarme a ella- ¡Te lo demostrare!- Conteste, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese. Pero no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso que le decía a gritos que me importaba más que nada en el mundo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y ella poso su mirada en la mía, esa mirada que hacía que mi mundo temblara.

-¡Siento que te conozco hace tiempo!- Me dijo y yo me sorprendí porque lo que yo sentía.

Nos sentamos en el mismo mueble que nos habíamos sentado la primera vez que ella había estado en mi casa. Yo acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros pero esta vez para abrazarla, ella recibió mi abrazo y me abrazo también.

Yo me recosté en uno de los brazos del mueble, y ella se acostó a un lado mío, aun infundidos en el abrazo. Conversamos un poco de nosotros mismos, cosa que yo nunca hacia, pero ella era _ella, _hasta que el sueño se apodero de ella. Quise moverme para llevarla a su habitación pero no quería despertarla por lo que opte por quedarme con ella, hasta que el sueño me venció a mi también. Nos quedamos dormidos en el mueble, abrazados, si, abrazados, no podía pedir nada más.

El sol que entraba por el gran ventanal que había en la sala y unas risitas que se escuchaban a lo lejos me despertaron, esta vez no de mal humor, por cierta persona que estaba a mi lado, aunque hubiera preferido estar así con ella un rato mas.

Explore la sala con mis ojos buscando los culpables, y allí estaban ellos, viéndonos y riéndose, tal parece que están hechos el uno para el otro, y yo me preguntaba si ¿podía lidiar con dos personas iguales? Con Eriol bastaba para sacarme de mis casillas, ya con 2 sería peor.

-¡Buenos días, bello durmiente!- Molesto Eriol- ¿Cómo durmió?- Pregunto y levanto sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

-¡No jodas Eriol!- Conteste en casi un susurro. No quería despertar a Sakura.

-¡No es lo que están pensando!- Dijo la persona que yo no quería despertar. No sentí en qué momento se había despertado. Aun con su cabeza en mi pecho y con nuestros brazos entrelazados, levanto su mirada hacia la mía- ¿Verdad Syaoran?

Yo asentí y le sonreí. En ese momento me di cuenta que quería despertar así toda la vida, con ella a mi lado y regalándome sus sonrisas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Autora.**

**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado rápido pero ¿recuerdan a mis sobrino? Pues no se han ido y me quitan todo el tiempo y la lap. **

**Hablando un poco de este capítulo, espero les guste y aunque no sea tan largo, es como un relleno para lo que se viene.**

**Espero actualizar en 2 días por que empezare con los capítulos largos.**

**Awww Syaoran ¿Quién no se quisiera despertar con el al lado?**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los que me ragalan un momento de su tiempo dejándome review, muchas gracias me hacen tan feliz y me motivan a seguir.**

**Gracias Kyoko-chan, tu review me encanto, no todo el mundo me dice que valgo oro, gracias.**

**Anaiza18, exactamente eso es lo que se viene, el regreso de Yota. Gracias por dejarme tu review SIEMPRE.**

**Eri Eri-chan, gracias por pasar pendiente de la historia, eres una de mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo de dejarme review.**

**r-Karolyna, jajajajaja ¿enserio? Pues ya ves que hasta en mi FF te persigue el Gangnam Style.**

**Didi87, gracias por leer, y por dejar review.**

**Neko Selene, tu primera vez en mis reviews, espero no sea la única jejejej, siii son terribles los sobrinos, bueno al menos los mios me sacan de mis casillas jejejejeje.**

**Gracias a todossssss.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.-**

Después de un desayuno preparado por Eriol. El tenia un buen toque a la hora de preparar comida, por lo que se ofreció a preparar el desayuno. La tarde pasó muy animadamente, a pesar de que lo que estaban haciendo- arreglando los estragos de la noche anterior- no se sentían cansados o aburridos.

-¡Valla farra la de anoche!- Comento Sakura, con una escoba en sus manos.

-¡La pasamos muy bien!- Afirmo Eriol, con una gran bolsa negra en sus manos y metiendo la basura que Tomoyo recogía con el recogedor.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros- ¡No me puedo quejar!- Declaro guiñándole un ojo a Sakura. Ella se sonrojo y asintió.

-¡Ni me lo digas a mi…!- Hiso una pausa Eriol y poso una mirada muy graciosa a Tomoyo- ¡No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche!- Concluyo.

-¿Por qué Eriol?- Pregunto Sakura algo curiosa.

-¡Alguien…!- Hiso una pausa y señalo con la mirada a Tomoyo- ¡No paraba de hablar dormida!- Replico.

Tomoyo se sonrojo, no quería que sus amigos pensaran mal, pero no tuvo tiempo de dar explicaciones por que ellos ya estaban formulando sus propias versiones sobre lo que había sucedido.

-¡Con que dormiste con Eriol ¿eh?- Dijo Syaoran, levantando ambas cejas de manera sugestiva.

Sakura que no paraba de reír al ver gesto que había usado Syaoran, se tranquilizo un momento poniendo su cara de asombro- ¡Tomoyo!- Exclamo- ¿Por qué dormiste con Eriol?- Pregunto.

-¡Genial Eriol!- Exclamo Tomoyo con enfado- ¡No es lo que ustedes piensan!

-¿Y que se supone que estamos pensando?- Pregunto Syaoran.

-¡Por Dios! no tuvimos sexo ¿okay?- Grito exasperada.

-¡Demasiada información!- Grito Sakura tapándose los oídos con sus manos.

Todos rieron ante la reacción de Sakura, incluyendo Tomoyo.

-¡Eriol, tu ni te me acerques!- Prácticamente Tomoyo ladro esas palabras en contra de Eriol- ¿Okay?- Demando.

-¡Ya saben lo que dicen!- Dijo Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Del amor al odio, solo hay un paso!

-¡Cállate imbécil!- Protesto Eriol, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido- ¡No ayudas!

-¡No creo que sea yo el imbécil!- Argumento Syaoran- ¿Verdad Sakura?

-¡Dame un tiempo y con gusto contesto tu pregunta!- Contesto Sakura con un leve tono de burla- ¡Tengo que asegurarme que no eres un imbécil!

Y entre bromas, pequeñas discusiones, y el aseo de la casa, pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche los nuevos grandes amigos, hasta que decidieron que era hora de cenar algo e irse a su casa.

-¿Preparamos la cena o salimos a comer?- Pregunto Syaoran.

-¡Mira nuestros atuendos Li!- Replico Tomoyo señalando su ropa y la de Sakura- ¿Crees que podamos salir con esto?- Syaoran se encogió de hombros- ¡No, no podemos!

-¡Okay, la prepararemos!

-¡Me quisiera dar un baño!- Manifestó Sakura- ¿Me puedo dar un baño?

-¡Claro!- Replico Syaoran sin pensarlo- ¡Usa el de mi habitación!

-¿Cuál es tu habitación Syaoran?- Cuestiono Sakura.

-¡Sígueme!- Demando Syaoran subiendo las gradas que daban a la segunda planta de la casa. Sakura lo siguió, prestando atención, no vaya a ser que se pierda.

Syaoran abrió una puerta- la de su habitación- entro y se hiso a un lado, dándole pasada a Sakura. Syaoran se dirigió a un gran guardarropa, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que tan solo el tamaño del guardarropa, era el mismo tamaño de su habitación.

Había todo tipo de ropa, zapatos, toallas, había un sinfín de cosas que usaba Syaoran. Él le extendió una bata y la dirigió fuera del guardarropa, abrió otra puerta, era el baño, era muy amplio, era del mismo color de la habitación de Syaoran, blanca con verde, ella supuso que era su color favorito porque hasta cada accesorio que estas tenían eran de color verde.

La habitación del cuarto, porque se contaba como habitación de lo amplio que era, al fondo estaba de un lado la ducha, con puertas de vidrio, del otro lado estaba la tina, de muy buen tamaño también, y del otro lado se encontraba el sanitario seguido por un mueble de baño y en él, el lavabo, y con un gran espejo.

-¡Todo lo que necesites, está en el mueble!- Interrumpió Syaoran a Sakura de su ensoñación.

Ella asintió- ¡Es un baño muy bonito!- Admiro.

El asintió y sonrió- ¡Puedes agarrar de mi ropa limpia si gustas!

Ella rio al recordar los bóxers y las camisas de Yamasaki que todos vestían el día de su cumpleaños- ¡De nuevo bóxers y camisas!- Dijo ella divertida al recordar la situación.

Syaoran la acompaño en con risas pero de pronto puso expresión seria- ¿Crees que Yota se encuentre bien?- Pregunto.

Sakura quien hasta el momento se encontraba riendo, cambio su expresión a uno serio. Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta- ¡No lo sé!- Contesto.

Ella no se había puesto a pensar en el bienestar de su ex novio, ya no le importaba, y ciertamente el se había buscado la paliza.

Syaoran se percato del semblante que mostraba el rostro de Sakura, tristeza- culpabilidad predominaba, bueno según él, se acerco a paso lento hacia ella y la abrazo- ¡Todo está bien Sakura!- Susurro, dándole un beso en la frente. Agarro su cara entre sus manos y sus miradas se encontraron- ¡Todo estará bien!- Y ante esas palabras se infundieron en un beso de apoyo- cariño- comprensión.

Syaoran se aparto delicadamente de ella- ¡Te espero abajo para cenar, preciosa!

Ella asintió y sonrió, sintió como toda su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, haciendo que se sonrojara, cosa que le encantaba a Syaoran- ¡Me encanta cuando te pones así!- Dijo, acariciándole las mejillas.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, se moría de la vergüenza, pero le satisfacía escucharlo decir cosas así.

-¡Me voy a bañar Syaoran!- Dijo Sakura empujando a Syaoran hacia la salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, abrió el grifo y opto por agua fría, tal vez así se alejaban eso pensamientos que tanto la estaban agobiando.

-¿Me gusta Syaoran?- Dijo para sí misma, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿A quién quiero engañar? El tipo esta exageradamente bueno.

Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza:

¿Qué haría con Syaoran?

¿Qué pasaría con Yota?

¿Qué haría con su clase _casi _reprobada de Matemáticas?

Y es que esta última se estaba convirtiendo tan fastidiosa como como lo de Yota.

No tardo mucho en el baño, porque sus estomago hablo en busca de alimentos, solo tenían el desayudo en el estomago y tenía hambre. Cerro el grifo y agarro la bata que Syaoran le había ofrecido minutos atrás. Se acerco al mueble que Syaoran le había indicado que tendría lo que ella necesitaba, toallas, necesitaba toallas para secar su cabello.

Saco la pequeña toalla y con ella en mano, secando su cabello, salió de la habitación del baño y se dirigió al enorme guardarropa en busca de algo limpio, opto por unos bermudas a cuadros, y una camiseta en cuello V color blanco, y claro, un bóxer Calvin Klein en color negro, que por cierto estaban muy sexis.

La ropa de Syaoran le quedaba como 2 tallas más grande de lo que era ella, pero era eso, o, andar con la misma ropa.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las gradas, sintió un agradable aroma a comida, era porque tenía hambre, o, olía muy rico. Entro a la cocina y se encontró con Syaoran con un delantal muy gracioso, figuraba el cuerpo de Superman.

-¡Huele muy bien!- Comento, colocándose al lado de Syaoran. El, que no se había percatado de su presencia, pego un brinquito, lo había asustado- ¿Tu estas cocinando?- Pregunto incredula, buscando con la mirada a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Syaoran la observo de pies a cabeza- ¡Te ves muy sexi con mi ropa!- La miro con una sonrisa ladina. Ella se sonrojo- ¡Y sí, yo estoy cocinando!- Contesto a su pregunta.

-¡Gracias!- Contesto al piropo- ¡Aunque esta _muy _grande!- Puso énfasis en la palabra _muy-_ ¡No sabía que cocinabas!

-¡No sabes muchas cosas de mi…!- Hiso una pausa- ¡Pero, pronto lo sabrás! Para eso es el tiempo ¿no?

Sakura asintió- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto, ojeando la el horno.

-¡Lasaña!- Contesto el- ¿Te gusta?

Sakura sonrió complacida de su respuesta- ¡Me encanta!- Contesto contenta, era una de sus comidas favoritas.

-¿Vez?- pregunto Syaoran sonriendo- ¡Ya nos estamos conociendo!

Ella asintió- ¿Y los tortolitos?- Pregunto, refiriéndose claramente a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

-¡Tu estas allí, y yo aquí!- Contesto ocurrentemente.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Dónde están Eriol y Tomoyo?- Pregunto.

-¡Te referías a ellos!- Sakura asintió- ¡Están en la sala!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Eriol, de verdad no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!- Exaspero Tomoyo.

-¡Lo siento Tomoyo!- Contesto Eriol con pesadumbre- ¡De verdad, lo siento!

-¡Ahora _ellos _piensan mal!- Puso énfasis en la palabra _ellos- _¡Y tu no negaste nada!- Refuto.

-¡Perdón Tomoyo!

-¡Por esta vez te perdono Hiragizawa!- Hizo pausa- ¡Pero por la cara que hizo Sakura!

Eriol se asombro- ¿De verdad?- Ella asintió.

-¡Tortolos, ya está la cena!- Grito Sakura desde la cocina.

Se dirigieron al comedor riendo aun- ¿Qué hiciste Xiaolang?- Pregunto curioso Eriol.

-¡Comida!- Contesto sarcástico Syaoran, llevando la bandeja de la lasaña en sus manos.

-¡Lasaña!- Dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura- ¡Tu comida favorita!

-¡Por eso cocinaste lasaña ¿no?- Inquirió Eriol.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros- ¡De echo!- Hizo una pausa- ¡No sabía que era su plato favorito! ¿Verdad Sakura?- Ella asintió.

-¡Valla casualidad!- Comento Tomoyo- ¡Van por buen camino!

-¡Cenemos!- Interrumpió Sakura algo incomoda.

La cena paso con tranquilidad, chistes de Eriol, insultos por parte de Syaoran a Eriol, sonrojos de Sakura y anécdotas de Tomoyo, mas de Sakura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aun mas.

Cuando la cena termino, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares, este era el turno de Syaoran de conducir, por lo que irían en su auto, Sakura en el asiento del copiloto y Tomoyo con Eriol en el asiento trasero.

-¡Primero pasaremos dejando a Tomoyo!- Dijo Syaoran con la vista en el retrovisor. Tomoyo asintió.

-¿Creen que tengan problemas?- Pregunto Eriol.

-¡Mi mama está de viaje!- Replico la amatista- ¡Pero…!- Hizo una pausa- ¿Qué hay de _Touya_, Saku?- Puso énfasis en el nombre, sabiendo que el si sería un reto.

-¡Touya!- Sakura habia olvidado por completo a su hermano. Seguramente estaría furioso por no avisar.

-¿Tu hermano? Se animo a preguntar Syaoran al ver el rostro horrorizado-asustado que tenia Sakura. Ella asintió- ¿Crees que tengas problema?

-¡La verdad, no lo sé!- Se tapo los ojos con ambas manos- ¡Nunca le ha gustado que yo este con hombres!- Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Celoso!- Comento Syaoran con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Y si le dices que te quedaste en casa de Tomoyo?- Pregunto Eriol, buscando solución.

-¡Vera a Syaoran!- Contesto Sakura desesperada por encontrar la solución.

-¿Y si le decimos que soy tu novio, y te pase a recoger?- Propuso Syaoran.

Todos se sorprendieron ante su propuesta. Sonaba descabellada, ya que claramente Syaoran, no era del agrado de Touya.

-¡Suena absurdo, pero creo que podría funcionar!- Contesto Sakura, dejando a todos con la boca abierta del asombro.

-¿Crees que funcione?- Pregunto aun incrédula Tomoyo- ¡Creo que no le gustara, para nada eso!

-¡Si le digo que es mi novio, ya tendría una excusa!

-¡No le encuentro lógica a eso!- Replico Tomoyo. No le parecía una idea brillante.

-¡Al menos, cuando seamos novios de verdad, el ya lo sabrá!- Dijo Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa.

-¡En ese caso…!- Hizo una pausa Tomoyo- ¡Deseo ver el espectáculo!

-¡Gracias por el ánimo!- Replico Sakura.

Syaoran noto la preocupación de Sakura, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el también lo estaba. Tomo la mano de Sakura, la que estaba libre del volante, infundiéndole apoyo- ¡Todo estará bien!- Le susurro y luego beso su mano.

Aquel gesto había asombrado a Sakura, y no solo a Sakura, a Tomoyo también, quien miro la escena detalladamente- ¡Awwww, que romántico!- Dijo colocándose ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-¡Llegamos!- Dijo Syaoran- ¿Lista?- pregunto a Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza- ¡No, no lo estoy!

-¡No estás sola!- Replico el- Yo también estoy metido en esto, ¿recuerdas?- Ella asintió- ¡Vamos, tengo que conocer a mi cuñado y a mi suegro!

Sakura sonrió. Le parecía gracioso escucharlo decir eso. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta. Tocaron y no tardaron mucho en abrir.

Al abrir la puerta Touya se percato que su hermanita no estaba sola, junto a ella, y algo sonriente, estaba en mismo chiquillo de hace unos días. Frunció su ceño y poso su mirada en el acompañante de Sakura.

-¡Otra vez tu, mocoso!- Dijo Touya a Syaoran.

-¡Hermano!- Exaspero Sakura, era el colmo que ni saludara- ¡Al menos saluda!

-¡Monstruo!- Paso su mirada a Sakura- ¿Quién es él?- Sentía curiosidad, ya que no era la primera vez que lo miraba, y era raro ver a Sakura en compañía de un hombre.

-¡Syaoran Li!- Se adelanto a contestar Syaoran- ¡Su _novio_!- Puso énfasis en esa última palabra y sonrió de satisfacción al ver el semblante del imponente hombre.

Touya no reacciono inmediatamente. Levanto una ceja y poso su mirada en Sakura nuevamente. Sakura que al sentir su mirada, supo lo que estaba pensando, solo atino a asentir.

-¡Ni creas que te la hare fácil!- Dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido- ¡Mocoso!

-¡Su nombre es Syaoran!- Replico Sakura.

-¡Me da igual!- Contesto Touya encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No te preocupes _mi amor!-_ Dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrisa- ¡Mi _cuñado _puede llamarme como quiera!

Sakura y Touya se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras, pero mas Touya quien frunció aun más el ceño y se le veía totalmente rojo, seguramente por el enojo.

-¡Me voy!- Replico Syaoran- ¡Tengo que ir a dejar a Daidouji!- Señalo al auto con la mirada- ¡Paso por ti en la mañana, para ir al instituto!

Sakura asintió- ¡Esta bien!- Contesto.

-¡Buenas noches _cuñado_!- ¿Syaoran se habia propuesto fastidiar a Touya? Tal parece que si- ¡Nos vemos mañana princesa!- Se despidió de Sakura con un corto beso en los labios.

Todos, todos, se habían sorprendido, Touya estaba que echaba humo de las orejas, Sakura, aun no se creía lo que había pasado, y los espectadores que se encontraban en el auto, no paraban de reír.

Una vez ya adentro del auto, Eriol se animo hablar- ¡Los tienes bien puestos, Xiaolang!

-¡A Touya le dará algo!- Comento Tomoyo aun riéndose.

-¡Tal vez así deja de joder!- Dijo Syaoran encendiendo su auto.

-¡Te equivocas!- Lo contradijo Tomoyo- ¡Ahora te tendrá, entre ceja y ceja!

-¡Igual no pienso rendirme!

-¡Sin duda los tienes bien puestos!- Repitió Eriol, revolviéndole el cabello a su primo- ¡Tenias que ser primo mío!

-¡Si fuera como tu…!- Hizo una pausa- ¡Seria marica!- Dejo escapar una carcajada, al ver el rostro serio de Eriol.

-¡Basta chicos!- Interrumpió Tomoyo- ¡Llévenme a mi casa!

-¡Ahora mismo señorita!- Bromeo Syaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un largo sermón de parte de Touya sobre ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso? ¿En que estaba pensando? Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, se puso ropa para dormir y se acostó, a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, sus besos con Syaoran, su confesión, y el teatro que se había montado hace un momento.

-¡Syaoran!- Suspiro y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Vas enserio Syaoran?- Syaoran no sabía a qué se refería su primo. Eriol quien vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Syaoran se animo a explicar- ¡Con Sakura!

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Eriol rodó sus ojos- ¡Nunca has ido en serio con una chica!

-¡Ella es diferente Eriol!- Contesto- ¡No es como las demás!

-¡Es especial!- Se animo a decir Eriol. Syaoran gruño ante ese comentario- ¡Tranquilo, a mi me gusta Tomoyo!- Explico antes de que su primo le dé un puñetazo.

-¡Buenas noches!- Se despidió Syaoran y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Mañana será un gran día!- Susurro para sí mismo, quitándose su ropa y quedándose nada mas con sus bóxers, se acostó en su cama, y quedo profundamente dormido.

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora**

**Volvi antes de lo planeado, y les explicare porque, resulta que mis sobrinos se fueron ya! Si, ahora tendre mas tiempo para escribir.**

**Hablando un poco del capítulo de hoy, pues me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, tenia que pasar algo asi para el próximo capitulo, mañana hay instituto, y llegaría tunu nu nun… Yota.**

**Que será de el próximo capitulo? Será interesante.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, créanme que cuando miro la cantidad de gente que lee esta historia, que por cierto es la primera que escribo, me emociono.**

**Y no digamos al leer sus reviews.**

**Anaiza18: gracias por tu review, me encanta saber que cada vez te gusta mas.**

**Neko Selene: gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias por tu review, Sake, Sake, mi autora favorita, jajajajaja si me identifico con ella con eso de los "micro-demonios" osea, mis sobrinos jejejeejej, por cierto, a los que siguen a sake y sus historias, ya leyeron el nuevo capitulo de MEDUEME? Wow, increíble, sin duda mi autora favorita.**

**R-Karolyna: jajajajaj gracias por tus animos, aguante mucho con mis sobrinos, y si por el momento solo abran besos, gracias por tu review.**

**MayiLoza: Muchas gracias por tu review, seguire la historia hasta cuando ustedes quieran que la termine.**

**Kyoko-chan: sin duda me emocionas con tus reviews, primero me dices que valgo oro, casi lloro, y ahora que seguiras todas mis historias, wow, lloreee, jejejej muchas gracias por tus animos.**

**Didi87: jejejejej si algo rapidines nuestros personajes, pero creo que me estoy tardando en la acción.**

**Eri Eri-chan: que puedo decirte, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y por tus hermosos reviews, de verdad me gusta mucho lo que me escribes. Gracias.**

**Muchas gracias a todossss. Los adoro, son mi motor de arranque.**

**Tengo una pregunta. ¿quieren un lemon ya? Contestenme pliz. Necesito saber si voy bien o quieren acción.**

**Espero volver ma'ana.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.-**

**Sakura POV.**

El despertador sonó un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Syaoran había dicho que pasaría por mí para ir al instituto junto, no quería hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo.

Me levante y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, el pasaría por mí, y eso, déjenme decirles ¡me emociona!

Rápidamente me dirigí al baño, nada que ver con el de Syaoran, el mío tenía nada mas lo necesario. Tome una ducha no tan rápida como estaba acostumbrada, hoy tenía un poco más de tiempo, me puse mi uniforme y hoy quise variar un poco.

¿Les ha pasado que cuando un chico les dice que algo les queda bien, lo usan más seguido? Bueno ese era mi caso, como Syaoran me había dicho que le gustaba como me miraba ruborizada, me aplique un poco de rubor, el cabello suelto con una vincha, y hoy sin duda, usaría un poco de loción, la loción que tanto me encantaba, la loción que me había costado tantas mesadas.

Baje a tomar mi desayuno, ya se encontraban mi papa y mi hermano allí. Ellos madrugaban, supongo.

-¡Valla monstruo, hoy madrugaste!- Mofo Touya- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Quise molestarlo un poco- ¡Hoy pasara _mi novio _por mi!- Me encogí de hombros, satisfecha por la cara que puso al escuchar. El rodo los ojos.

-¿Novio?- ¡Oh, oh! Me había olvidado de mi papa- ¿Yota?

Me congele, mi papa sabia de Yota, y sabia que hace unos días, yo había salido con el ¿Qué pensara mi papa si le digo que es otro? Aunque mi relación con Syaoran no era real, no aun, ayer se había presentado como tal ante Touya.

Touya negó con la cabeza- ¡No papa!- Mi padre se sorprendió, obviamente- ¡Es un mocoso!

-¡Hermano!- ¿Por qué lo llamaba así?- ¡Su nombre es Syaoran!

-¿Qué paso con Yota!- ¡Piensa Sakura, piensa! Mi padre, aparte de ser mi padre, era mi amigo.

Luego de que mama muriera en un accidente aéreo, cuando yo apenas tenía 5 años de edad, el con mucha dificultad, nos convirtió en su prioridad, digo dificultad, porque le había dolido la muerte de mi mama, y digo prioridad, porque ¿Qué padre no lo haría?

¿Pero que le podía decir? ¿Qué había querido abusar de su hija menor? No, no podía. No era que se haya encariñado con Yota, porque no era así, apenas y lo había visto como mucho, 3 veces.

-¡Las cosas no funcionaron!- Conteste. No era del todo mentira.

-¿Y cuando conoceremos a Syaoran?- No contaba con esa pregunta, no aun.

Me encogí de hombros- ¡No se papa, le preguntare cuando puede!- Tendría que preguntarle a Syaoran. De todos modos, el propuso la "genial idea".

Entre esa platica, había terminado mi desayuno, vi el reloj, y aun quedaba un poco de tiempo, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes.

Escuche la bocina de un carro. Me asome a la ventana de mi habitación de daba a la calle, y allí estaba el auto de Syaoran.

Me eche un último vistazo en el espejo- de verdad estaba nerviosa- Baje rápidamente las gradas y me despedí de mi padre y de mi hermano, lo único que obtuve de él, fue una mirada, una mirada de esas que lo caracterizaban, con su ceño sumamente fruncido.

Salí de la casa y allí estaba _él,_ fuera del auto, esperando por mí. Me encamine apresuradamente hacia él.

Me sonrió. Esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba- ¡Hola!- Saludo.

-¡Hola!- Le respondí, aun hechizada por esa sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta la puerta del copiloto, y la abrió para que yo entrara. ¡Oh Dios! Es tan caballeroso. Tan sumida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta que ya me encontraba dentro del auto, y a mi lado se encontraba el.

-¿Y Eriol?- Pregunte. No lo había escuchado su voz. Lo busque con la mirada, pero no estaba.

El se encogió de hombros- ¡Creo que iba a pasar por Tomoyo!- Contesto- Y dime, ¿recibiste sermón ayer?

-¡Claro que sí!- Aun recordaba todo lo que me había dicho Touya- ¡Pero fue tu culpa!- Lo culpe, señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Mi culpa?- Dijo con cinismo.

Yo afirme con la cabeza- ¡Tú me besaste…- Hice una pausa- ¡Frente a el!

El sonrió con satisfacción- ¡Eso hacen los novios!

Yo rodé los ojos. Prácticamente tenía razón, pero, no era una relación real, y lo más importante de todo, gracias a él yo recibí un gran sermón.

-¡Syaoran!- Lo llame. El llevaba la vista al frente por ir manejando y al escucharme, sus ojos se posaron en mi- ¿Tu eres bueno con los números?- Pregunte. Tenía que hacer algo con matemáticas, sino, no me graduaría.

El regreso la mirada al frente- ¡Soy un genio!- Contesto con arrogancia- ¿Ocupas ayuda?- Pegunto.

Eso era obvio. Yo asentí- ¡La necesito!

-¿Qué te parece, después de clases?

-¿En tu casa?- Prefería que contestara "si". En mi casa estaría Touya respirándonos en la nuca.

El asintió- ¡Si…- Hiso una pausa- A menos que quieras que tu hermano me mate.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en mis labios. El se estremeció- ¡Después de lo que hiciste ayer, créeme que lo estoy considerando!- Bromee.

-¡Eres mala, Sakura!

Hice un pucherito- ¿Soy mala?- Pregunte con dramatismo.

Reímos. No me di cuenta que ya nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto, hasta que Syaoran me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar del auto.

Tomo mi bolso- acción que me sorprendió aun mas, de verdad era un caballero- y nos dispusimos a caminar hacia nuestro salón. Al llegar al pasillo, estaba la persona que precisamente, no esperaba ver, no aun.

Allí estaba Yota, con la cara aun hinchada, y con algunos moretes. Estaba furioso, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Supongo que no le hacía mucha gracia verme con el responsable de sus golpes.

-¡Sakura!- Lo escuche llamarme. Me tense inmediatamente. El me llamaba a mí, pero su mirada estaba en Syaoran- ¿Podemos hablar?

Me debatí un momento, no sabía si quería hablar con él. No quería. Solo recordaba lo que quiso hacerme.

-¡No, no puede!- Se adelanto Syaoran a contestar. Pude ver como la furia incrementaba en Yota.

-¡No te metas!- Contesto él, apretando sus puños- ¡Esto es entre ella y yo!

-¿Qué quieres Yota?- Interferí antes de que se creara la tercera guerra mundial.

El me miro sorprendido. Pude notar porque. Yo ya no era la misma Sakura sumisa que él conocía.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunte- ¡Te lo deje muy claro Yota…- Hice una pausa y tome una bocanada de aire- ¡Tu y yo ya terminamos!

Mire de reojo a Syaoran. Tenía una mueca de satisfacción. Supongo que le satisfacía que yo dejara todo claro con Yota.

-¡Lo sé!- Contesto para mi sorpresa Yota- ¡Solo que no quiero que las cosas queden mal entre nosotros!- Replico. Podía ver de todo en su mirada, menos sinceridad ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Me debatí un poco internamente sobre que contestarle. Sabía que no me dejaría en paz tan fácilmente- ¡No te guardo rencor Yota!- Mentí. De hecho si le guardaba _mucho _rencor. La persona que yo había amado, o al menos eso pensaba, me había mentido todo el tiempo.

Syaoran que se había mantenido de expectante, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios- ¡Se hace tarde Sakura!- Dijo, mirando su reloj en su muñeca.

-¿Hablaremos en receso?- Pregunto Yota, tomando mi muñeca- ¡Por favor!

Eso si me había sorprendido. Yota era de esas personas que raras veces decían palabras como ¡Por favor! ¡Gracias! ¡Perdón!

-¡No, no es el mejor momento!- Dije con toda sinceridad.

-¡Sakura!- Grito. Yo ya había empezado a caminar con Syaoran a nuestro salón. Me voltee y lo observe- ¡Si me dejas por ese imbécil…- Hiso una pausa y miro con furia a Syaoran-… te arrepentirás!

¡Ja! Y tenía el valor de amenazarme. Estaba loco. Yo mofe, no pensaba escucharlo. Syaoran entrelazo sus dedos con los míos- me sentí protegida- y me sonrió, esa sonrisa era más que un apoyo para mí.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto.

Sí, me sentía bien, a pesar de todo, estaba bien. Asentí y él me sonrió. Caminamos hasta llegar al salón, aun con los dedos entrelazados. No me había percatado que varias miradas- chicas, por supuesto- nos miraban, bueno más específicamente, miraban a Syaoran, y a mí, me dirigían una mirada asesina.

No me había dado cuenta de, cuan popular era Syaoran. Todo el sector femenino parecía babear cada vez que lo miraban, y no evite sentirme un poco celosa. Aunque, era a mí a la que llevaba de la mano. Recuérdenme hacer una nota, si por alguna extraña razón, me secuestran solo pueden haber 2 casos.

Fue Yota furioso.

Fue alguna admiradora psicópata de Syaoran.

Entramos al salón, ya casi todos estaban allí, incluso Tomoyo y Eriol. Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, me sentí incomoda, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirme feliz al caminar de la mano con el chico más guapo del instituto.

-¡Valla!- Dijo Eriol- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!- Entrecerró la mirada para luego levantar las cejas de manera muy sugestiva- ¡Seguro estaban haciendo cochinadas en tu auto!

-¡Eriol!- Reprendí. El sin duda lograba sacarme de mis cabales, pero había veces como esta, que se pasaba- ¡No digas eso!

El se rio, pero la sonrisa le duro poco por que Syaoran le estampo un golpe en su brazo derecho. ¡Le dolió! Su expresión paso de divertido a serio.

-¡Eres un pesado Xiaolang!- Dijo con seriedad Eriol y sobándose el brazo afectado.

-¡Eriol sonaste como toda una mariquita!- Se burlo Syaoran.

Todos reímos menos Eriol- ¡Tomoyo, defiéndeme!- Dijo de manera _muy _divertida. Ese era Eriol, era raro verlo serio- ¡Me está molestando!- Hiso un pucherito bien divertido- ¡Dile que no soy gay!

Tomoyo rodo los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo muy fuerte. Yo estaba empezando a creer que _si _había pasado algo entre ellos, aunque Tomy ya me lo hubiera dicho.

-¡Te pasas Eriol!- Contesto ella con el ceño y los labios fruncidos- ¡Esta vez no te lo perdono!

Estaba muy molesta. Syaoran y yo terminamos de reír al ver su expresión- ¡Que imbécil!- Dijo Syaoran, sentándose en _nuestro _asiento.

Yo lo imite a él, dejándolos solos para que arreglaran _sus _problemas. Yo ya tenía demasiado con el chico sentado a mi lado.

-¡Que rico hueles!- Dijo acercándose un poco más para absorber mi loción- ¡Me gusta!- Bendita seas Carolina Herrera.

-¡Gracias!- Conteste embobada- ¡Me costó mucho!- Confese.

-¡Valió la pena!- Se encogió de hombros.

El maestro de japonés no tardo mucho en cruzar la puerta. Vi de reojo a Syaoran rodar los ojos, por lo que tengo entendido, no le agrada mucho esta clase.

-¡Armen parejas!- Ordeno el maestro Kotaro- ¡Tendrán exposición la próxima semana!

Tomoyo y yo siempre hacíamos pareja. Quise que volteara a verme para decirle, pero ella no volteo- ummm eso es raro- pero un susurro entre Syaoran y Eriol capto mi atención. No entendía lo que decían, estaban hablando en chino- maleducados-.

Syaoran se volteo para verme cuando finalizo su susurro con Eriol- ¡Eriol quiere ser pajera de Tomoyo!- Dijo- ¿Habrá problemas?- Interrogo. Yo me encogí de hombros- ¡Quiere disculparse con ella!- Explico. Eso ya tenía sentido.

-¿Crees que ella acepte?- Dude. Tomoyo era muy orgullosa.

-¡Anoten en un papel quien será su pareja, y me lo pasan- Dijo el maestro. Syaoran lo señalo con la cabeza, dándome entender que esa era mi respuesta- ¡Tienen 2 minutos!

-¡Por lo tanto…- Hiso una pausa y paso uno de sus brazos en mi espalda- ¡Tu eres mi pareja!

Sonreí, ese término entre él y yo, me tentaba demasiado. El y Eriol llevaron los papeles al maestro. Yo estaba algo nerviosa. No tenía ni la menor idea como reaccionaria Tomoyo. Tenía que conversar con ella, necesitaba hacerlo.

Las clases pasaron con mucha normalidad, y como ya era costumbre en el receso, todos nos fuimos a sentar al verde césped, debajo de un árbol. Comimos un poco y luego conversamos. El abusivo de Syaoran se acostó y puso su cabeza en mi regazo. Abusivo, pero yo no proteste jeje.

-¡Hoy hay practica chicas!- Se quejo Naoko- ¡Yo quería descanso!

-¡Nosotros también tenemos practica!- Dijo también Yamasaki, llevándose una hamburguesa a la boca.

-¡Sakura!- Me llamo Syaoran- ¿Nos vamos juntos?

Yo asentí. Tenía que estudiar matemáticas y el seria mi tutor- ¡Llamare a mi papa y le diré!- Conteste. Mi padre no se negaría, iba a estudiar- y a estar con Syaoran- y él sabía que yo necesitaba mejorar.

Vi a Tomoyo algo molesta, con Eriol obviamente. Me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando le diga que él será su pareja? A lo mejor me mata por permitir eso, pero quería darle la oportunidad a Eriol.

-¿Cuándo harán otra fiesta chicos?- Pregunto Yamasaki a Eriol y a Syaoran.

-¿Otra?- Inquirí. No es que la última haya salido mal, de hecho, fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida- ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

Todos negaron con la cabeza ¿era yo la única cuerda? Creo que sí, porque hasta Tomy negó.

-¡Yo te contestare eso!- Dijo Syaoran sentándose a mi lado- ¡Hare otra fiesta…- Hizo una pausa y me miro de una manera extraña ¿Qué se traía?- el día que Sakura me dé el sí!- Termino de decir.

¡Genial! Ahora era mi responsabilidad. Ya veo a todos suplicándome para que le dé el sí a Syaoran. Aprovechado. Eso es lo es.

Rodé los ojos- ¡Te pasas Syaoran!- Dije.

-¡Quedara en tu conciencia si nuestros amigos no se divierten!- Y todavía tenía la osadía de amenazarme ¡ja! Este chico era inteligente, y yo, no tardaría en caer. ¿Tardaría? De hecho ya estaba bajo su hechizo.

¡Tiempo!- Repetí. Nada más para que el recordara nuestro acuerdo.

El asintió y me sonrió- ¡Esta bien!

El timbre sonó. Todos se pusieron de pie, excepto yo, por alguna razón no había podido ponerme de pie. Syaoran estiro sus grandes-fuertes-sexis brazos y me ayudo, de hecho el prácticamente me puso de pie.

Caminamos charlando hacia el salón. Sentía como si alguien me estuviera observando. Busque con la mirada a alguien que estuviera viendo en nuestra dirección, pero, no había nadie.

Entramos al salón y ya se encontraba el profesor Terada. Tendríamos deporte, y no es por ser arrogante, pero a todos los ponía a comer polvo.

-¡Hoy jugaran voleibol contra el otro curso!- Vi como varios de mis compañeros se alegraron. Teníamos una pequeña riña con el otro curso y siempre les dábamos una paliza. Bueno 2 tipos de palizas, les ganábamos y más de uno salía "accidentalmente" golpeado.

-¿Yota es del otro curso verdad?- Me pregunto Syaoran. Yo asentí y una sonrisa algo macabra se formo en sus labios. Me asuste- ¡Qué bien!

Nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos vestidores. Cuando salimos ya estaban los del otro curso, viéndonos con rabia- picados-.

Hice el primer saque y obtuvimos el primer punto. Siguió el juego, balón aquí, balón allá, puntos aquí, puntos allá. Íbamos ganando por 4 puntos. Se acerco el turno de Syaoran de hacer saque, y volví a ver esa sonrisa algo macabra. Tiro el balón y su objetivo estaba distraído. Le estampo un balonazo a Yota, que lo hizo caerse de trasero- pobre- todos reímos, incluso Terada.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- Gruño Yota poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Syaoran. Su cara parecía tomate, de lo roja que estaba, sin duda ese golpe dolería en un momento mas- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Syaoran bufo- ¡Si no hubieras estado como pendejo viendo mariposas, no te hubiera pegado!- Refuto.

-¡Te voy a quitar esa cara de niño ilustre que tienes!- Fulmino son la mirada a Syaoran- ¡Esto no es Hong Kong!

-¡Basta chicos!- Intervino Terada- ¡Es un juego nada más!

-¡Cuídate Li!- Dijo Yota dándose la vuelta.

El juego termino debido al accidente que hubo- si es que podemos llamarlo accidente- y entramos al salón a lo que Terada llamo "meditar".

Las clases terminaron, pero hoy había práctica, tanto de porristas, como del equipo de futbol. Chiharu, Naoko y yo nos dirigimos a los vestidores, y Eriol con Syaoran a la cancha.

Cuando salimos a recibir la charla de la entrenadora, y en la cancha ya se encontraban entrenando. Allí estaba _él _con el balón, corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, evadiendo a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, excepto a uno.

Yota al parecer estaba buscando venganza. Syaoran iba tan rápido y Yota aprovecho eso. Le metió el pie, sin piedad alguna, y Syaoran callo de frente. Salí corriendo hacia él, al darse la vuelta pude ver que sangre salía de su nariz, de sus rodillas y de sus codos.

-¿Qué putas te pasa cabron?- Eriol estaba muy furioso.

-¡El empezó!- Se defendió Yota rodeado de varios de sus amigos que estaban impidiendo que Eriol se acercara a él- ¡Se lo advertí!

-¿Aun me miro guapo y sexi, Sakura?- Arrogante. Ni golpeado dejaba de ser arrogante. Syaoran era único y al parecer no le había afectado mucho- ¿Aun te gusto?

Rodé los ojos y le pegue en el brazo- ¡Eres un tonto!- Al parecer mi golpe si le dolió, porque se retorció- ¡Levántate!- Le ordene poniéndome de pie para ayudarle a él.

-¡Yota quedas expulsado!- Dijo Terada acercándose a Syaoran- ¡No jugaras en 3 partidos!- Yota esta mas furioso- ¡Li, tu quedas de titular!

Después de haber dicho eso, Terada dio permiso a Syaoran y a Eriol de retirarse. Yo pedí permiso, y como era la capitana, me sabía ya las coreografías.

Eriol se fue en su carro, tal y como en la mañana, yo me fui con Syaora, quien se miraba un poco adolorido, pero no lo tanto para bromear.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto. Yo asentí y rogué por que me hubiera delatado un tremendo rugido que salió de mi estomago- ¿Qué tal pizza?

-¡Esta bien!- Conteste. Con hambre, hasta piedras podría comer- ¿Te duele?

El se encogió de hombros- ¡Con un beso tuyo, seguro se me quita el dolor!- Si, era un aprovechado.

El sonrió al ver mi incomodidad. Bajo del auto y rápidamente abrió mi puerta, me ayudo a bajar. Sus dedos nuevamente entrelazaron mis dedos y así caminamos hasta estar dentro de Pizza Hut. Pidió la pizza para llevar y vi como claramente unas meseras le coqueteaban, eso me irrito. El se percato del coqueteo, pero su reacción me lleno de satisfacción, me abrazo, con la mano que no se estaba situada en mi cintura, levanto mi barbilla, y me beso.

Que de perpleja, no esperaba eso en público, pero me gusto. La cara de las camareras se desencajo, y me miraban con furia. Yo sonreí aun mas ¡Ja ja!

-¡Que vean que ya estoy ocupado!- Dijo aun abrazándome. Seguramente el tenia el poder de leer la mente porque era eso lo que precisamente estaba pensando.

-¡Eres un tonto!- Volví a llamarlo- ¡Ya tengo varias enemigas gracias a ti!- El se encogió de hombros y me volvió a besar.

-¡Hablas mucho mi amor!- ¿Mi amor? Si podría acostumbrarme- ¡Y así te callare!

Bueno con Syaoran una discusión, la tenía desde un principio perdida, así que no tenia caso seguir siguiéndole el juego. Le dieron la orden y nos dirigimos al auto, el me abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar al auto, no tardo mucho en estar a mi lado, puso la pizza en el asiento trasero y nos marchamos hacia su casa.

El camino fue algo corto, o al menos así lo sentí, por que no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando ya estábamos adentro. Caminamos hacia la puerta y Eriol se le adelanto en abrir. Como siempre allí estaba él con esa sonrisa divertida, pero sus ojos estaba fijados en la pizza que había en las manos de Syaoran.

-¡Me estaba muriendo del hambre!- Dijo tomando entre sus manos la pizza. Era raro porque ellos tenían a alguien que les hacía todo, incluso la comida- ¡Pasen!- Se aparto de la puerta y fue a la cocina por vasos-platos-refresco.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!- Dijo Syaoran caminando hacia las gradas, seguramente iba a su habitación.

Pasaron como 6 minutos y Syaoran aun no regresaba, por lo que decidí ir a buscarlos, sino, Eriol se comería toda la pizza. Entre a su habitación pero no había nadie.

-¡Syaoran!- Lo llame.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Contesto. A lo mejor se estaba lavando las manos.

Me dirigí al baño, de allí había salido la voz. La voz estaba entreabierta y no dude en entrar.

¡Aaaaah!- Grite. Allí estaba Syaoran, desnudo. Estaba tomando una ducha. Malditas puertas de vidrio, que evitaban escuchar el sonido del agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuara…**

**Perdón! Me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero mi agenda últimamente me ha impedido escribir. **

**Espero les guste este capítulo, tanto como a mi. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, de verdad muchas gracias por leer esta historia.**

**A los que se toman el momento de dejarme review, déjenme darles las gracias con todo mi corazón, son tan bellos.**

**Anaiza18: jajajajaj sii ese Touya, bueno ya lo conocemos como es, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Kyoko-chan: Si ese Syaoran es todo un macho, enfrentar a Touya significa mucho jajajajaj, muchas gracias por tu hermoso review.**

**AHRG: muchas gracias por tu consejo, lo tomare mucho en cuenta, y tienes razón dentro de unos . gracias por dejar review.**

**Didi87: jajajajajajja esos eran mis planes, pero no, no podía hacerlo, tal vez mas luego jajajajaj. Gracias por tu review.**

**MayiLoza: muchas gracias, me encanta leer reviews como el tuyo.**

**Tommyzombie-chan: gracias por leer, me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero aquí esta, y lo de Yota, apenas es el comienzo, gracias por tu review.**

**Moon86: thanks for reading and for your time to let me review. keep reading that as you keep reading, I'll keep writing.**

**Jejejeje aunque no lo crean, soy algo billingue ejejejeje.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, los adoro cachimbo besos para ustedes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.-**

Un grito proveniente de la segunda planta de la casa, capto la atención de Eriol. Sin duda era Sakura, pensó él.

-¡No creo que mi primo grite como niña!- Dio mientras corría hacia la habitación de Syaoran- ¡Aunque parezca niña!

No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar gritos en su casa, y como Sakura había subido, minutos atrás, en busca de Syaoran, pensó que algo malo le había pasado a él. Syaoran se había tardado y temió lo peor.

Pensó encontrarse con su primo ensangrentado o algo así- sin duda la mente de Eriol era algo descabellada-.

Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con una escena, sumamente graciosa.

Cuando entro a la habitación de Syaoran, en lo primero que se fijo fue en la cama. No había nada. Ropero, nada. Solo faltaba el baño, y allí estaba Sakura, en la entrada del baño, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Y Syaoran, en la ducha, totalmente desnudo. Ahora ya comprendía el porqué del grito.

-¡Pervertidos!- Bromeo- ¡No sabía que tu Sakurita…- Hiso una pausa. Levanto las cejas de manera sugestiva-…Eras una pervertida y te gustaba espiar a la gente mientras se baña!- Volteo su mirada a Syaoran, quien se tapaba con sus manos su virilidad y sonreía divertido- ¡Y no sabía que tú eras un exhibicionista!

-¡Cállate Eriol!- Dijo Syaoran aun tapándose- ¡No es culpa de ella!- Explico queriendo defenderla- ¡Bueno, ni mía!

Ciertamente él no lo había hecho a propósito. Aunque le parecía muy divertida la situación, veía lo poco que miraba del rostro de Sakura, un poco de incomodidad ¿Poco? Ignoren el poco, ella estaba demasiado incomoda.

-¡Syaoran!- Gruño ella- ¡Pudiste haberme avisado que estabas…- Hiso una pausa -…en pelotas!- Grito.

Syaoran se sorprendió. No esperaba un reclamo departe de ella.

-¡Sakura!- Dijo él. Cerrando el grifo, y, seguidamente salió de la ducha, enrollándose una toalla blanca en la cadera. Camino y se situó frente a ella. Tomo sus manos, haciendo que el rostro de Sakura quedara libre- ¡Tu no tocaste la puerta!

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Sakura frunció el ceño- ¡Estaba la puerta abierta!- Se defendió- Y no escuche el chorro del agua, gracias a tu _glamuroso baño._

-¡Paren su discusión matrimonial!- Interrumpió Eriol, con un tono de voz lleno de diversión- Yo les recomiendo que tengan mucho sexo salvaje, como reconciliación- Ambos castaños lo fulminaron con la mirada- Resulta ser el mejor remedio para reconciliarse, luego de una discusión- Dijo. Encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Cállate Eriol!- Dijeron al unisonó los castaños.

Avergonzados. Esa era la palabra que los describía en ese momento a ambos.

-¡Me cambiare!- Dijo Syaoran- A menos que me quieran seguir viendo como Dios me trajo al mundo, se pueden quedar.

Descarado. Esa fue la palabra que utilizo Sakura para describirlo- mentalmente-.

-Yo me voy- Dijo Eriol. Saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo voy contigo- Siguió Sakura a Eriol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tomoyo POV.**

Les he de confesar que últimamente, no me siento yo misma ¿desde cuándo? Exactamente desde que Eriol- oh Eriol- y Syaoran llegaron a Japón- y a nuestras vidas-.

Les comentare un poco porque.

Hace unos años, yo tuve un novio, al cual ame más que a mi propia vida- por así decirlo-.

Su nombre era Kerberos Reed, pero le decíamos Kero.

Con Sakura cursábamos el cuarto grado de primaria. El era de Grecia, y por asuntos de negocios de su padre, tuvieron que viajar a Tomoeda.

¿Qué les puedo decir sobre él?

Era rubio, de hermosos ojos dorados. Por alguna manera, habíamos congeniado bien desde un principio. Sakura, el y yo. Nos convertimos inseparables.

Su modo era como el de Eriol ¿Por qué? Era todo un imbécil. Me refiero a que, decía lo que pensaba. Era bromista, de hecho _muy _bromista. Comelón, todo un glotón. Era muchas cosas más, pero era imposible pasársela mal con él.

Y fue allí, cuando me di cuenta, de mis sentimientos hacia él. Me la pasaba tan bien a su lado, que me enamore de él. Se lo confesé a Sakura poco tiempo después. Ella se emociono diciendo que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos. Él le había confesado a ella, que sentía cosas por mí.

Nuestra amiga nos sirvió de Cupido, porque gracias a ella, empezamos nuestra relación. Si es que se le podía llamar relación. No me malinterpreten, teníamos 12 años, y no creo que a esa edad, se le pudiera llamar relación. Sin embargo, fue mi primer amor.

Duramos alrededor de 3 años. Si, hace 2 años terminamos, y no precisamente porque así lo quisimos.

Sus padres tenían que volver a Grecia, y una relación a distancia, no era lo mejor.

No sabía si el regresaría.

Jamás sería lo mismo.

Hay un dicho que dice: ¨Amor de lejos, es para pendejos¨ o ¨Amor de lejos, felices los 4¨.

Había distancia de por medio, y aunque nos amábamos, no podíamos seguir, aunque quisiéramos.

La despedida fue lo peor. Nos habíamos despedido la noche anterior, ya que su vuelo salía en la mañana, y yo, tenía que ir al instituto, y ciertamente, no quería ir. Si yo iba, le terminaría rogando que se quedara a mi lado.

Bueno luego de ese día, y hasta el día de hoy, solo supe de el como 4 veces. Creo que era cierto eso que decían que ¨El que mucho se ausenta, rápido deja de hacer falta¨. No significa que yo lo haya olvidado, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Y ahora estaba Eriol ¿Qué puedo decir acerca él? Solamente que me encanta. Me agrada. Me siento tan bien con él. A lo mejor era mi momento de volver a renacer- al menos en el amor-.

Aunque fuera un completo imbécil. Corrección. Demasiado imbécil. Pero me agradaba.

Hay momentos en los que me dan ganas de ahorcarlo, por hacerles creer a los demás, que entre nosotros, había pasado algo. Ósea, si había pasado algo, pero, nada más allá que besos.

El día que dormimos juntos, fue nada mas por culpa de el. Mientras caminábamos hacia su habitación, me conto una historia, realmente absurda, pero, había logrado lo que quería- meterme miedo-.

Me conto que su casa había pertenecido a un psicópata que secuestraba gente, y la mataba sin piedad, precisamente en su cuarto. Yo no soy una persona miedosa, pero, creo que con un par de copas, todos nos volvemos miedosos y crédulos ¿o no?

Por lo tanto le pedí que se quedara conmigo, mientras Sakura subía, y como la picara nunca subió. Nos quedamos dormidos. Tuve una pesadilla, gracias a la historia que me conto él, y a lo mejor, a eso se refería cuando dijo que no había podido dormir nada. Sakura me había rectificado que cuando dormíamos juntas, yo me movía mucho, o al menos lo hacía cuando tenía una pesadilla.

Bueno, y volviendo a la actualidad, y hablando un poco de mi ¨problema¨, es que siento que todo se vuelve a repetir. No tenía nada concreto con Eriol, al menos, no aun. Pero he allí el detalle. El en cualquier momento regresaba a China, y yo quedaría devastada, como cuando Kero se marcho. Estaba sintiendo nuevamente cosas por alguien, pero y ¿si no funcionaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Voy bien?- pregunto Sakura a Syaoran, mientras trataba de hacer un ejercicio de matemáticas.

-¿Te digo la verdad?- Ciertamente, tal y como ella misma lo había dicho, no era buena en matemáticas.

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a castaño, quien la miraba de manera muy divertida- Eres muy mal maestro, Syaoran- confeso.

-¡Sakura, tu eres muy mala alumna!- dijo él mientras agarraba el cuaderno de Sakura- ¡No es así!-

-¡Me rindo!- dijo ella, algo decepcionada de ella misma- ¡No me graduare!.

Ante ese comentario, el castaño se molesto, no le gustaba la actitud tan negativa que estaba tomando Sakura- ¡No digas tonterías, Sakura!- dijo el molesto- No dejare que eso suceda- le aseguro- Si nos tenemos que desvelar, lo haremos, incluso, si es necesario, no dormiremos, pero de que tu le entiendes, le entiendes ¿ok?

Sakura asintió- ¡Gracias Syaoran!- le agradeció. Se desvelarían o incluso no dormirían, pero eso no le importaba, él le había asegurado que ella lograría entenderle a esa materia que tanta guerra le estaba dando.

-Me agradeces cuando saques una buena nota- y con eso, el se dispuso a explicarle, nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 10 de la noche, y luego de una cena elaborada por Sakura, y luego de las tantas veces que prácticamente, la mayoría falladas, la castaña, pudo entenderle al tema.

-¿Te quedaras durmiendo, Sakura?- pregunto Eriol, entrando a la sala, con una manzana en su mano.

-No lo creo- respondió. Dudando un poco- No quiero ser una molestia.

-¿Una molestia?- dijo Eriol, arqueando una ceja- Creeme, a mi me gusta tenerte aquí, y ni hablar de…- hiso una pausa y señalo con la cabeza a Syaoran-… por él fuera, traería todas tus cosas de una sola vez.

-¡Eres un imbécil Eriol!- dijo Syaoran, Eriol se encogió de hombros- Aunque tienes toda la puta razón.

Sakura se sonrojo- ¡Gracias, pero hoy no puedo!- contesto- Pero otro día, con todo gusto me quedare.

-Te ire a dejar- dijo Syaoran- No quiero que mi _cuñado _me parta la cara.

Ella asintió y recogió sus cosas para irse a su casa. Alcanzo a Syaoran, quien ya se encontraba frente al auto, esperando por ella.

Como de costumbre, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudo a subir al auto.

-¿Le entendiste bien al tema?- pregunto él, una vez ya estando dentro del auto, del lado del conductor.

Ella dijo que si con la cabeza- Costo, pero lo hice- contesto emocionada- Después de todo no eres mal maestro.

-¡Lo sé!- contesto arrogantemente. Sakura rodo los ojos- Pero tú sigues siendo una pésima alumna- bromeo él, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada- Pediré ayuda a otra persona- dijo de mal humor, el borro su sonrisa, automáticamente- Y por lo que se…- hiso una pausa-… Yota también es bueno en matemáticas- ella se encogió de hombros, y sonrió.

Este fue el turno de Syaoran de ponerse de mal humor. No le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Ni se te ocurra Sakura Kinomoto- dijo él, con tono demandante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakura POV.**

Pude ver de reojo a Syaoran, quien tenía el ceño extremadamente fruncido, y solo una vez lo había visto así. Cuando recién llego a Tomoeda, y yo torpemente, me estrelle contra él.

No había dicho enserio lo de Yota, pero, me pareció muy divertido. Al parecer a él no ¿se había enfadado? Creo q si, incluso me atrevía a decir que estaba celoso. Se miraba tan guapo así, que estaba considerando hacerlo siempre- ja, ja, ja-.

-Deja de burlarte de mi entonces- dije fingiendo enojo.

El aparto una milésima de segundo su mirada de enfrente para observarme, con el ceño ya un poco más relajado, pero aun estaba serio.

-Prométeme que no harás eso- pidió, yo asentí con la cabeza- No quiero que estés en peligro.

Alce la mano en puño y saque solamente mi dedo meñique. El sonrió un poco al verlo, pero no tardo en hacer lo mismo.

-¡Te lo prometo!- dije con toda sinceridad.

Estando a una cuadra de mi casa, observe detenidamente a Syaoran.

Era tan guapo, varonil, caballero, etcétera.

No terminaría jamás de decir cada cosa que me gustaba de el, y debo admitir que me gustaba mucho.

Tal vez me estoy tardando mucho en darle el _sí_. Esa palabra me sonaba como si me hubiera pedido matrimonio, pero así lo había dicho el cuando Yamasaki pregunto sobre otra fiesta.

Me fije en su cabello castaño, algunos de sus mechones le daban en los ojos. Su cabello desarreglado, pero incluso, que su cabello no conociera el peine, no importaba, lo hacía ver más sexi.

Baje un poco la mirada para ver el perfil de su cara.

Esos ojos, que tanto me transportaban a otro mundo. Un mundo que yo misma había bautizado como _¨mi mundo. Syaoran Li¨._

Si, lo sé, que nombre más torpe, pero no importaba, si en ese mundo que yo misma había creado, solo se encontraba él, y las cosas que me gustaban de él.

Baje lentamente al encontrarme con sus labios. Esos labios que hoy no había probado. Ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para mí que sus labios tan siquiera rozaran los míos.

Definitivamente, necesitaba a Syaoran Li a mi lado, ya no aguantaba más ser solo su amiga. Todo mi ser pedía a gritos por él.

-Deja de mirarme así- su voz me despertó de mi ensoñación- Ya llegamos a tu casa.

Yo parpadee desconcertada, ni cuenta me había dado de estar frente a mi casa. Estaba indagando en mi mente, como decirle que ya no quería ni un puto tiempo más. Lo quería ahora.

-¡Syaoran!- lo llame, aun con duda- Hay algo que quiero decirte- Sus ojos se iluminaron esperando lo que venía. El asintió- Es… so…sobre…el…tie…mpo- no me culpen, estaba nerviosa.

En ese momento se formo una sonrisa hermosa, que incluso pude ver unos hoyuelos en sus mejías. Unos hoyuelos totalmente invisibles para, hasta hace unos segundos.

-¿Es enserio?

Tímidamente dije que si con la cabeza. El bajo del auto dejándome desconcertada ¿pensaba irse luego de que tanto pensé en decirle esto?

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y sentí su mano sobre la mía. Era tan cálida. Inmediatamente un calor me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Puedes esperar hasta mañana, por favor?- pregunto con una tonalidad de emoción.

No entendí su pregunta, y se lo deje saber- ¿Mañana?- pregunte.

El dijo que si con la cabeza- ¡Quiero algo especial!- dijo, y yo seguía sin entender, pero así como el me había esperado unos días, yo podría esperar 1, que incluso ni era 1 día entero.

Asentí- ¡Esta bien!- me abrazo por la cintura y me alzo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento no pude aguantar más, ni mis labios tampoco.

Lo bese, y el tardo unos segundos en responder. Siempre era él, quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero ya no más. Cuando sus labios me correspondieron, adentre un poco mi lengua. Cosa que yo por mi misma, jamás había hecho, pero con él, todo era diferente. Nuestras lenguas jugaron un poco y sentí como el calor dentro de mi aumento.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, y nos quedamos viendo, yo no quería parar de besarlo y en preciso momento que mi boca busco la suya escuche algo fastidioso.

-¡Monstruo!- si era el inoportuno de mi hermano- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ¿acaso no era obvio lo que hacía? Le dirigió una mirada de furia a Syaoran, quien aun me cargaba.

-¡Hermano!- dije con enojo.

-Sueltala, _mocoso- _puso énfasis en esa palabra que no daba para nada con mi amado.

Syaoran obedeció y me bajo, lo observe por un momento, y pude ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas y seguramente yo estaría igual. Le di un corto beso en los labios y camine hasta mi casa. Allí estaba Touya aun, sin decir nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

-¡Nos vemos en el instituto mañana Sakura!- dijo Syaoran, quien ya estaba dentro del carro.

Mañana no pasaría por mí, pero me conformaba con verlo cuando llegara al instituto. Yo asentí y me despedí, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Estaba dispuesta a dirigirme a mi habitación, pero tal y como me lo esperaba, recibiría otro sernos de Touya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Syaoran POV.**

Cuando Sakura dijo esas palabras, casi entendibles, por cierto. Sentí que de los latidos que pegaba mi corazón, pronto saldría volando.

Ella ya me había dado la oportunidad en ese preciso momento, pero yo no quería que fuera tan simple. Incluso mañana no pasaría por ella, para que se sorprendiera no mas entre al salón.

Ni su hermano haría que mi felicidad se borrara, y es que, hasta el beso que me había dado me había dejado sin palabras.

Acelere lo mas que pude, si quería que todo saliera perfecto, necesitaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible, aunque se me dificultaba un poco, eran más de las 10 de la noche.

Saque mi móvil como pude, y marque el numero de Eriol, el me podría ayudar.

-¡Eriol!- dije al escuchar que contestaban al otro lado de la línea- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- era raro que necesitara de el, y hoy era una de esas raras veces- Pasare por ti en 5 minutos.

Al escuchar su respuesta corte la llamada. Solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakura POV.**

Ayer por la noche me costó un poco dormir. Luego del sermón de Touya, que por cierto, no le puse mucha atención. Pero la razón de mi insomnio se debía a que Syaoran me había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que por favor estuviera temprano en el instituto.

Pues fue precisamente por eso que me desperté temprano, me bañe rápido, y me aliste temprano. Con un poco de tiempo logre hacerme una media trenza al lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Como ayer, me maquille un poco y me eche un poco de loción.

Cuando baje no había nadie, supongo que tanto como papa, Touya también habían salido muy temprano. Sin embargo dejaron mi desayuno en la mesa y mi almuerzo ya en las cajitas, en las que llevaba mi almuerzo al instituto.

Termine rápido con una tostada y el jugo de naranja. Aun tenía mucho tiempo, pero decidí irme al instituto ya. Tome mis cosas y emprendí mi camino.

Iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me había dado que ya estaba frente al portón de Seijo. Me adentre en busca de mi salón, y lo que se me hiso raro fue, no ver a ninguno de mis compañeros fuera. Entre al salón y me lleve la sorpresa más increíble en toda mi vida. Abrí la boca y los ojos, aun sin creer lo que mis ojos miraban.

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora.**

**Hola a todos (as). Primeramente quiero pedir perdón de rodilla, me tarde demasiado en actualizar. Pero antes que decidan fusilarme, dejen explique. ¿Recuerdan a mis sobrinos? Bueno volvieron y recién ayer se fueron. Pero espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Como ya se fueron, espero actualizar en 2 dias.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores (as) que pasan pendientes de la historia, y muchisisisisimas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme review.**

**Kyoko-chan, R-Karolyna, moon86, Eri Eri-chan, anaiza18, AHRG (que por cierto me rei mucho con tu review, pensaba usar ese comentario, pero no te pude pedir permiso), tommyzombie-chan. Muchas gracias de verdad por sus hermosos reviews, y a todos los que lees también, muchas gracias. **

**Besos, los quiero cachimbo monton.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.-**

**Sakura POV.**

Era increíble ver lo que mis ojos en ese momento miraban. Me parecía tan irreal. Tuve que pellizcarme 2 veces para comprobar que no era un sueño. Esa sorpresa solo en mis sueños más románticos la había visto.

Y aquí estaba _el,_ frente a mí, haciendo mis sueños realidad. A esto se refería con que quería que fuese especial. Incluso si yo no hubiera estado lista, con esto, sin duda lo estaría.

Todos mis compañeros se encontraban allí. Ahora entendía porque ninguno se encontraba fuera del salón. Estaban expectantes. Pude ver a Tomoyo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos estaban como esperando a que reaccionara de mi letargo.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi asiento, y en cada paso que daba, todos me quedaban viendo. Sentí como el calor corrió por todo mi cuerpo, y luego se centro en un solo punto, mis mejillas.

Allí estaba _el _parado, con un gran ramo de rosas, con esa sonrisa que me cortaba la respiración, cada vez que la veía. Allí estaba _él, _esperando por mí. Cuando estuve frente a él, me dio un corto beso en la mejilla, y más sonrojada no podía estar, todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros 2.

-¡Sakura!- Me llamo- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Dijo. Yo ya medio sabía lo que seria, así que solo asentí.

-Espera un momento Syaoran- Interrumpió Eriol- No estuve toda la noche haciendo esto para nada- Comenzó a desdoblar algo que sostenía entre sus manos- Ayúdame Yamasaki.

Mire a Syaoran, preguntándole con mi mirada, que era lo que ocurría. El se encogió de hombros.

-Veras- Empezó a decir- Quería que todo esto fuera especial…- Hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Eriol, quien se encontraba muy sonriente-… pero él quiso ¨ayudar¨- Explico.

Yo aun lo miraba sin entender- ¡Sakura!- Me llamo Eriol. Pude ver que ya habían terminado junto con Yamasaki de desdoblar lo que tenían. Sin embargo, aun no podía ver que era- Syaoran tiene esta pregunta para ti- Dijo, y extendieron la manta que sostenían. Una manta color blanca, con letras en color negro y un corazón rojo a cada lado de la palabra:

_Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Si__ o __Si_

Sin duda no esperaba algo así, me sorprendí mucho, aunque al mismo tiempo me causo gracia que no tenía muchas opciones por elegir. Lo mire, y el estaba como fastidiado, seguramente por la ¨ayuda¨ de Eriol.

-Veo que no tengo muchas opciones- Comente. Acercándome más a él- Pero es exactamente la respuesta-.

-Tenemos pareja nueva- Grito Yamasaki. Todos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir. Valla que mis compañeros estaban locos.

-Esto es para ti- Me extendió el gran ramo de rosas, que sin pensarlo acepte- No te arrepentirás- Susurro en mi oído. Separo su rostro y nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos.

-¡Se que no lo hare!- Conteste.

Y con la mano que no sostenía el ramo, sujete su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí. El me abrazo por la cintura. Cuando nuestros labios entraron en contacto, sentí que mi corazón se acelero, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Era un beso lleno de ternura, cariño y me atrevo a decir que amor. Lo pude sentir. Pude sentirlo atreves de ese beso. De la emoción, sentí un poco húmedos mis ojos. No estaba llorando. Interprete esa humedad en mis ojos, como todas las emociones que en ese momento me albergaban.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y nuestras miradas se encontraron una milésima de segundos, hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo de voz y un susurro casi audible, me pareció escuchar que susurraron Terada o algo así.

Pero eso no pareció importarnos a ambos. Justamente cuando nos estábamos acercando, todo ruido alrededor de nosotros, se detuvo. Ahora era pleno silencio y unos cuantos cotilleos que no lograba entender y…

-¡Qué bonito!- Escuche a alguien decir, detrás de mí. Era una voz demasiado familiar ¿acaso era…- Ya dejen las demostraciones de afecto- Si, si era Terada. Con razón no había nadie haciendo bulla-. Kinomoto y Li, si no quieren ir a la oficina del director, no hagan eso aquí- Advirtió.

Los dos asentimos, sintiéndonos un poco avergonzados. O bueno, así lo era por mi parte. Localice a Tomoyo con la vista, y me di cuenta que a ella se le hacía divertida la situación, y no dudaba que a los demás también.

-¡Lo sentimos!- Dijo Syaoran, hablando por los 2, y con la cabeza con la vista al suelo-. No volverá a pasar- Yo asentí, confirmando lo que él había dicho.

-Eso espero- Escuche decir a Terada dándose la vuelta-. Como hoy no vino la maestra de Japonés…- Hiso una pausa. Pude ver como varios de mis compañeros se alegraban de esa noticia. Incluso _mi novio-. _Adelantare la clase de deporte- Concluyo.

-¿Jugaremos otro partido de voleibol?- Escuche a Yamasaki preguntar.

-¡Si- Contesto Terada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Pero esta vez, jugaran entre ustedes- Comento, y poso su mirada en la de Syaoran-. No queremos que pase lo de ayer.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, para irnos a los vestidores que se encontraban en el primer piso del instituto. En el camino, Syaoran entrelazo sus dedos a los míos. Pude sentir las miradas asesinas- de nuevo- de las admiradoras de Syaoran. Por lo que quise advertirles con un solo gesto que el ya era mío.

Aparte mi mano de la suya y rodee su espalda con mi brazo, sujetándome a un costado de su cintura. El se sorprendió un poco, porque me vio un poco desentendido. Me sonrió y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

Quede muy satisfecha, pues al mirar de reojo a las chicas, me vieron con más odio aun. Pero eso no me importaba, si ya les quedaba claro que estábamos juntos.

-Ingenua ¿eh?- Escuche a Syaoran susurrarme. Al parecer lo noto. Yo sonreí nerviosamente-. ¿Celosa?

_No lo admitas Sakura._

Escuche una vocecita en mi interior. Obedecí. Negué con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño-. ¿Celosa?- Ironice-. ¿Yo?- Me reí un poco-. ¡No!- Mentí finalmente.

El entrecerró los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras me miraba.- ¡No tienes por qué estarlo!.

¿Acaso no había visto como se lo devoraban con la mirada?

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡Sakura!- Susurro. Yo ya estaba dispuesta a ponerme a la defensiva- Te tengo otra sorpresa- Manifestó.- Cuando estemos solos tu y yo, te lo daré.

¿Otra sorpresa? Para mí era más que suficiente con ese ramo de rosas y ese gesto que tuvo. Y obviamente con tenerlo para mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Syaoran POV.**

No me equivoque cuando dije que no sería nada fácil encontrar lo que andaba buscando, pasadas las 10 de la noche. Pero, pude comprar lo que quería. Tarde, pero lo encontré.

Jamás había hecho algo así, porque sinceramente, ninguna chica me había interesado tanto como Sakura.

Yo me había burlado de los que pretendían a mis hermanas. Me había prometido a mí mismo, jamás hacer cursilerías, para una chica que quizá no te correspondería. Pero ahora, los entendía. Porque en este momento, soy yo el que está haciendo mariconadas para una chica. No una chica cualquiera. Era Sakura.

Otros se burlarían de mi, seguramente. Pero me importaba una mierda lo que pensaran los demás. Yo haría que Sakura se sienta única. Y con lo que quería hacer, seguramente lo haría.

-Te ayudare a que sea original- Me había dicho Eriol. Yo no tenía ni la menor puta idea a que se refería con lo de ¨original¨.- Con esto, no te rechazara.

-¡Has lo que quieras!- Conteste. No dándole tanta importancia. Y me apresure a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Sakura para que llegara temprano. Por un momento dude si lograría cumplir me petición, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Lo vi buscar varias cosas y se encerró en su habitación. Hoy al despertar, justamente cuando sonó la alarma de mi móvil, lo vi parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba lleno de pintura negra y roja. Me pareció muy gracioso verlo así. Pero se había esforzado, porque se notaban las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-¡Esto valdrá la pena!- Lo escuche decir, aunque poco le entendí porque esas palabras salieron junto con un bostezo.

Me lanzo lo que traía en las manos, y lo atrape en el aire. Lo desdoble y rogué que no fuera ninguna tontera. Se trataba de algo que Eriol había hecho, ustedes me entienden ¿no?

Sin embargo me impresione al ver su esfuerzo por ayudarme en esa manta. Aunque, obviamente, tenía un poco del humor de él.

Al llegar al instituto, todas las miradas, más femeninas que masculinas, se posaron en mí. Y claramente podía escuchar a las chicas suspirar y soltar un claro ¨_awwww_¨.

-Te encanta llamar la atención ¿eh?!- Bufo Eriol, quien caminaba a mi lado.

-Más que a ti, no lo creo- Conteste. Y era la más pura verdad. A este jodido, le encantaba la atención.

-¡Syaoran!- Me llamo. ¿Desde cuándo decía mi nombre en japonés?. Yo asentí con la cabeza, pidiendo con ese gesto que prosiguiera.- ¿Podrías convencer a Tomoyo de que me perdone?- Vi su rostro. Y tal como había sonado su tono de voz, estaba serio.

.

-Deberías dejar de ser un hijo de puta con ella- Conteste. Pero, no me podía negar ayudarlo.- Veré que puedo hacer- Tanto como yo estaba pegado con Sakura, el lo estaba con Tomoyo.

-¡Gracias!- Me agradeció.- Y dejare de portarme como un imbécil con ella- Concluyo.

Al llegar al salón, le pedí a Eriol que asomara la cabeza. Aunque dudaba que ella hubiera llegado _tan _temprano, quería asegurarme. Como aun no había llegado, entramos sin problemas. O al menos, eso creía yo.

En cuanto entre al salón, todos mis compañeros me voltearon a ver como bicho raro, y sabia que algo se venía cuando Yamasaki se me acerco.

-¡Syaoran!- Dijo y me abrazo.- ¿Me pedirás que sea tu novio?

Yo rodee los ojos. Yamasaki era un poco peor que Eriol con las broma. O se iban a los penales juntos.

-Ganas tienes- Conteste en el mismo tono de burla que el.- ¡No jodas!-

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- Pregunto. Yo sabía a lo que se refería con eso pero quise hacerme el desentendido.

-¿Y qué es lo que crees?

-¿Te le declararas a Saku?- Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta. Yo asentí.- ¡Genial!.

-¡Yamasaki!- Llamo Eriol.- Tú me ayudaras a darle la mejor sorpresa- El asintió y se fue con Eriol hablar no se qué cosas.

Camine hasta mi lado del asiento, dejando sobre la mesa el gran ramo de rosas.

¿Había exagerado con la cantidad de rosas?

¿Serian muy pocas?

-El ramo perfecto, para esta ocasión- Busque con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz. Tomoyo sin duda tenía el don de leer la mente, porque su comentario fue la respuesta que en mi mente vagaba en este momento.- Ya era hora.

-¡Tomoyo!- Dije. Recordando lo que Eriol me había dicho hace algunos unos minutos. Y aprovechando que el estaba con Yamasaki, decidí hablar con ella.- ¿Sabes?- Comencé hablar y pensando muy bien las palabras.- Eriol podrá ser todo un hijo de puta, pero le interesas.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos cuando le dije eso.- Es un hijo de puta- Afirmo.- A mí también me interesa, pero…- Hiso una pausa y soltó un suspiro.- Tiene que cambiar.

Le daba toda la razón a ella. Eriol no había hecho nada más que molestarla con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, desde que habíamos llegado. Y si quería algo con ella, tenía que jugársela. Tal y como lo estoy haciendo yo- véase la arrogancia-.

-Dale una oportunidad, tal y como Sakura me la dio a mi- Estaba seguro que si ella le daba una oportunidad a Eriol, el podía cambiar.

Ella iba a decir algo pero en ese justo momento se abrió la puerta y apareció ella. Luciendo espectacular, como siempre. Pude ver su desconcierto y su timidez haciéndose presente en su rostro. Tardo un poco en reaccionar pero cuando despertó de su letargo, camino a paso lento hasta nuestro asiento.

Tenía pensado hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, pero cuando Eriol se adelanto y saco su dichosa manta, sentí que todo iba a fracasar. Pero cuando vi su sonrisa, sabía que no iba a pasar nada malo.

¿Tengo que decir que cuando dijo que sí, me hizo feliz?

Pues si señoras y señores. Me hizo feliz. Una tan sola respuesta me hizo muy feliz. Y ni hablar del beso que compartimos hasta que Terada nos interrumpió.

Ayer me toco a mí, ponerme celoso, cuando menciono a Yota. Lo admito, estaba celoso. Pero hoy los papeles se habían revertido. Cuando note que estaba celosa cuando caminábamos hacia los vestidores. Y me encantaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron las horas con total normalidad. Bueno ahora con el cambio que la nueva pareja de castaños, no se separaban, y se demostraban su cariñito cuando se podía. Y también con el cambio que Tomoyo parecía haber disculpado a Eriol. No del todo, pero tal como se lo había dicho Syaoran: Con darle una oportunidad, no perdía nada.

Toco el timbre de receso, y como de costumbre, todos se fueron a sentar bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, a charlar, a comer, a reír con los chistes tanto de Yamasaki como de Eriol.

-Enseguida regreso- Dijo Syaoran. Dándole un corto beso en los labios a su novia.- No tardo mucho.

Se incorporo y se limpio las ramitas que se le habían pegado en su pantalón.

-Tienes suerte- Era Naoko, hablándole a Sakura.- No siempre se encuentran chicos como Li.

Ante ese comentario Eriol y Yamasaki protestaron.

-¡Heyyyy!- Dijeron al unisonó en un tono fingido de enojo.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo Naoko.- Pero es la verdad.

Los chicos volvieron a protestar. No les gustaba que los ofendieran de esa manera. Aunque hubiera un 30% de posibilidades que lo que ella dijera fuera cierto. A lo que Yamasaki hablo:

-Pides mucho gusto Naoko, por eso estas soltera.

Naoko se enfureció al escuchar eso, pero no le hizo mucho caso y solo le saco la lengua.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Pregunto Syaoran al sentir el ambiente un poco pesado.

-De nada- Se adelanto a contestar Sakura. Recibiendo una barra de chocolate que le ofrecía Syaoran.- ¡Gracias!- Le agradeció.

-No es nada- Dijo el dándole una mordida al chocolate que había comprado para el.- ¡Sakura!- La llamo. La aludida asintió- ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos para hacer la exposición de japonés?

Ante esa pregunta Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Aun no había hablado con Tomoyo, y por lo tanto no le había dicho que ella seria pareja de Syaoran.

Tomoyo quien había estado atenta a la conversación de los castaños. Frunció el ceño y los labios.

-¡Sakura!- Dijo en tono demandante.- ¿Quién será mi pareja entonces?- Pregunto haciéndose una idea de que respondería ella.

Sakura se quedo en silencio y no mascullaba palabra alguna. ¿Cómo le explicaría? O más bien dicho ¿Cómo se disculparía con ella?

-¡Discúlpame Tomy!- Logro decir saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Iba hablar contigo ayer mismo, pero se me olvido.

-Contesta mi pregunta.

-Pero promete que no te enfadaras conmigo.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro. Era imposible que se enfadara con ella.- Es imposible que me enoje contigo- Dijo.

-Tú harás pareja con Eriol- Logro decir al fin la castaña.

-¿Es tan malo ser mi pareja?- Pregunto Eriol metiéndose en la conversación y con el rostro serio.

A percatarse de eso Tomoyo se ablando un poco.- Sabes que no pienso eso- Dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro serio de Eriol.- Pero una vez y comiences a molestarme, lo considerare.

-Al final del día, lo echara todo a perder- Se burlo Yamasaki.- Y podemos apostarlo.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Y Eriol refuto diciendo que no echaría a perder la oportunidad que le estaba dando la chica de mirada amatista.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos hoy, en tu casa?- Dijo Sakura respondiendo a la pregunta que minutos atrás le había hecho el castaño.

-Ummmm…- Hiso una mueca como pensativo.- Hoy podríamos ir a mi casa, pero…- Hiso un pausa.- No iremos hacer lo de la exposición.

-¡Cochinos!- Dijo Eriol sugestivamente.

Los castaños se sonrojaron y se entretuvieron viendo algo al parecer demasiado entretenido en el suelo.

-Eres un hijo de puta Eriol- Le dijo Syaoran cuando ya le había pasado un poco el sonrojo.

Sakura. A quien aun no se le había pasado la vergüenza recordó la conversación que había tenido con su padre hace unos días. Sobre Syaoran. Sobre que lo quería conocer.

-¡Syaoran!- Susurro ella. Pero lo suficiente para que el la escuchara.- Teno que hablar contigo.

El asintió y se puso un poco nerviosito al ver el tono que ella estaba usando.

¿Terminaría la relación que hace algunas horas habían comenzado?

-Hay algo que se me había olvidado decirte- Empezó a decir.- Touya le dijo a mi papa que estaba saliendo contigo…- Hiso una pausa y tomo una bocanada de aire.-…y te quiere conocer.

Syaoran abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle. No evito sentirse nervioso. El nunca había conocido a los padres de alguna chica. De hecho, jamás se le paso por la mente presentarse a los padres de una chica como su novio. Mucho formalismo no iba con él. Pero era el padre de Sakura.

Soltó un gran suspiro.- ¿Qué te parece hoy?- Este fue el turno de Sakura sorprenderse. Estaba incrédula que el haya aceptado.- ¿Cuándo te vaya a dejar a tu casa?- Se apresuro a decir al ver que ella no mascullaba palabra alguna.

Ella dijo que si con la cabeza. Aun estaba sumergida en su letargo.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que debían regresar a clases. Todos emprendieron el camino al salón de clases, donde seguramente ya se encontraría una muy puntual maestra de japonés. La clase favorita de Syaoran- sarcasmo-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases pasaron y el timbre sonó, anunciando el final del día escolar.

La pareja de castaños se despidió de sus amigos. Syaoran iría a dejar a Sakura a su casa, ya que iba muy cargada con el gran ramo de rosas que él le había dado.

-Cuéntame un poco sobre tu padre- Hablo Syaoran una vez ya se encontraban dentro del auto. Ciertamente él se encontraba un poco nervioso y quería saber cómo era su suegro.

Para Sakura no paso desapercibido el nerviosismo en Syaoran.- No tienes porque estar nerviosa- Dijo ella tomando una de sus manos.- Mi papa no muerde- Quiso tranquilizarlo.- Es una persona muy amigable, lo contrario al baka de mi hermano.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que Syaoran se tranquilizara al menos un poco. Una vez ya tranquilo se acerco un poco a Sakura. Quería besarla. Quería sentir su cálido aliento. Quería sentir el dulce sabor de su boca.

Sakura al ver que el estaba cerca de ella pero no lo suficiente. Tomo la iniciativa y puso una mano en la nuca de él, jalándolo hacia ella. Esas eran acciones que hasta ella misma se desconcertaba un poco. Ella no era así, pero con él era todo diferente. Cada vez que estaba cerca de el sentía un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Fue un suave beso, pero fue lo suficiente para que la pareja sintiera que de no estar sentados, el nerviosismo les pasaría factura, haciendo que fueran a dar de culo al suelo.

Al separarse por falta de aire, se quedaron viendo y sonrieron tímidamente.

-Se hace tarde Syaoran- Se ánimo a decir ella al ver que Syaoran estaba perdido en pensamientos y aun no había ni encendido el carro.- ¿Nos vamos?

El asintió y seguidamente encendió el carro para ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa. No se dieron cuenta que ya se encontraban a unas calles de la casa de Sakura, ya que habían estado entretenidos charlando.

-Pasare por ti a las 6:30- Dijo el estacionándose frente a su casa.

Ella solo asintió y se limito a darle un corto beso en los labios de despedida. Estaba ansiosa por ver que tenía preparado Syaoran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Syaoran POV.**

Si no me había convencido del todo de la proposición en el colegio, esta había salido tal y como lo esperaba. No estaba Eriol para arruinarlo todo. Solo estábamos los 2. En una cena que yo mismo había hecho durante toda la tarde. El mantel en color rojo. Las velas. Y el anillo que había conseguido a última hora ayer por la noche. Pero como tenía algunas modificaciones que hacerle, pase recogiéndolo en la joyería luego de que deje a Sakura en su casa.

No era ningún anillo de compromiso, ni nada por el estilo. Solo era un detalle que me había gustado cuando el loco de Eriol me lo había dicho. Un anillo en oro blanco, con una linda piedra en color esmeralda. Y le había mandado a grabar la fecha del día de hoy. Como recordatorio de nuestra relación. Y no hace falta añadir que también pedí que le hicieran _S&S _seguido de la fecha.

Llámenme marica o todo lo que quieran. Pero ese detalle simplemente había llamado demasiado mi atención.

Ella lucia emocionada. Aunque más yo al escuchar por segunda vez la respuesta que ella me daba. Incluso había dicho que me prepararía un pastel. Y fue así como terminamos donde nos encontrábamos ahora. En la ducha de mi habitación. Les contare porque:

Mientras ella trataba de alcanzar la harina que se encontraba en un estante algo alejado. Me ofrecí para pasárselo, pero como es tan terca, se negó.

-Tu siéntate- Me ordeno.- Yo hare todo- Agarro un banquito para poder alcanzar la haría. Y cuando lo había logrado. Al querer bajar, no posiciono muy bien el pie. Y fue a dar el suelo. La harina se había dispersado. Llenándola a ella y a mí también.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- Se disculpo mientras se ponía de pie- Yo limpiare todo.

Yo al verla a ella y al ver mi reflejo en un de las ollas que se encontraban guindando. No evite soltar una carcajada que la desconcertó totalmente a ella.

-¡Ya limpiaremos los dos!- Dije tomándola de la muñeca y subiendo las gradas- Ahora nos limpiaremos.

Una vez estando en el baño de mi habitación pude ver que aun se encontraba avergonzada y algo cabizbaja. En un intento de animarla, la alcé y la coloque fácilmente en uno de mis hombros. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y cuando me cerciore de que el agua estuviera tibia, me metí junto con ella.

Con lo que no había contado yo, era que ella empezara a patalear en el aire y rogando que la bajara. Y fue en ese momento donde pataleo con tanta fuerza que no pude evitar caer de culo sobre las baldosas de la ducha.

Ni sé en qué momento ella en el aire se había colocado a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

Y era así como nos encontrábamos en este preciso momento. Yo tumbado sobre las baldosas y ella encima de mí, a horcajadas. Pero lo que más me desconcertó fue cuando la vi inclinare un poco y me empezara a besar desesperadamente.

Ella sobre mí. Besándome. El agua tibia cayendo sobre nosotros. Fue simplemente como algún sueño de esos que tenía cuando mis hormonas andaban demasiado alocadas. La ropa estorbaba.

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Aquí yo tardándome un par de diitas mas, pero he estado algo enferma y la cabeza no me daba para pensar. Pero bueno en fin, aquí hay otro nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste. Solo les daré un adelanto, el próximo estará… bueno, mejor me callo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores (as) que leen esta historia, y muchisisimas gracias a los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme esos tan preciados reviews.**

**OPRG, MayiLoza, anaiza18, tommyzombie-chan, R-Karolyna, kyoko- chan, Didi87 y a mi Eri Eri-chan. Muchisimas gracias a todos, de verdad me encanta leer sus reviews, y a quienes no lo hacen, los invito a que lo hagan jejejejeje.**

**Bueno les deceo un Muy Feliz y Prospero Año Nuevo. Feliz 2013 a todos los lectores.**

**A me estuve fijando que hay personas de varios países leyendo la historia, Mexico sobresale jejejej pero también hay de mi querida Honduras y muchísimos otros países. Muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Los adoro cachimbo monton. Muahhk.**

.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.-**

**Syaoran POV.**

Allí estaba yo, tumbado sobre las baldosas del baño. Con Sakura sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Se inclino un poco para poder besarme ferozmente. No rechace para nada su beso y quise adentrarme un poco más. Ella abrió la boca para darle entrada a mi lengua.

En ese momento el agua que yo me había encargado estuviera tibia, se evaporaba de el calor que nos albergaba. Sakura se separo lentamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su mirada me pedía que la hiciera mía y como pude me senté he hice que fuera ella la que quedara acostada, claro evitando que se ahogara con el agua.

Nos devoramos nuevamente en un beso nada inocente. Una de mis manos, la que no se encontraba aguantando todo mi peso sobre el suelo, se condujo por si sola hacia una de sus piernas. No quise pasarme de atrevido, por en lo que me quede sin aire la mire como pidiendo permiso a seguir.

Ella asintió y fue lo único que necesite para poder intensificar las cosas. Ella al parecer también se dio cuenta por que sentí como un tirón en mi camisa. Y no fue hasta que reaccione, cuando me di cuenta que ella había tirado de mi camisa, poniéndola a un lado de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunte. Mi voz había salido tan ronca que casi era irreconocible inclusive para mí.

Ella asintió.- Nunca he estado tan segura como ahora- Dijo ella entre jadeos.

No lo pensé dos veces. Sus jadeos eran música para mis oídos en ese momento. Quise quitarle el vestido que traía, pero mi mente volvió a la realidad y me dije a mi mismo, que no quería hacerle el amor en el piso del baño.

Me incorpore. Alzándola a ella. Sus piernas se enroscaron muy fácilmente a mi cintura y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. Hice todo lo que pude por no caerme y de que no nos golpeáramos con cualquier cosa. Camine hasta mi cama sin dejar de besarla. Y cuando mis piernas tocaron el borde de la cama, la recosté y me quede encima de ella sin dejar caer todo mi peso.

-¡Syaoran!- La escuche gemir cuando yo me atreví a besarle el cuello.

Me estremecí al oírla diciendo mi nombre. Me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas para observarla. Quería grabar esta imagen para toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- Pregunto aun con su respiración agitada.

Yo sonreí- Tranquila- Susurre acariciando sus piernas. Desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos. Fui subiendo su vestido hasta quitárselo por completo. Me quede idiotizado al ver que su cuerpo aniñado- o al menos eso era lo que creía- resaltaba en curvas sin ropa. Sus hermosos pechos tenían un tamaño adecuado que seguramente se acoplaría tan bien a mis manos.

-¡Eres hermosa!- Dije mientras me inclinaba para besarla nuevamente.

Al parecer lo áspero de mis vaqueros le estaba lastimando sus piernas por que sentí sus manos luchando con la hebilla de mi faja. No tardo mucho en deshacerse de ellos, y yo le ayude a quitármelos del todo.

Allí estaba yo, solo con bóxers. Y allí estaba ella, solamente con su sujetador y sus braguitas de color esmeralda.

¿Había manera que me volviera más loco?

Sinceramente no lo creo. Con la imagen frente a mis ojos era más que suficiente.

Me recosté sobre ella, no dejando caer todo mi peso. La escuche gemir cuando presione un poco mis caderas a las de ella. Haciéndole saber el grado de mi _emoción. _

-¡Syaoran!- Volvió a gemir ella.

Busque sus labios para besarla apasionadamente. Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aire. De pronto ella quiso ir más allá. Sentí sus suaves manos en el elástico de mis bóxers. Se me puso la piel de gallina al sentir su contacto.

Se deshizo muy fácilmente de ellos. Yo quise un poco de justicia por lo que la alce lo suficiente para que mis manos tocaran los broches de su sujetador. No me costó mucho desabrocharlo. Y lentamente baje los tirantes por sus brazos. Una vez ya quitándolo por completo, la observe detenidamente.

Sus pechos eran firmes y el contorno de sus pezones algo rosados. Bese su cuello apasionadamente. Lamiendo. Mordiendo. Besando. Todo ese camino que separa su cuello de sus pechos.

Tome entre una de mis manos su pecho derecho. Y tal como lo pensaba. Sus pechos se acoplaban perfectamente a mis manos. Pase mi lengua por su pezón, y pude sentir como rápidamente se puso duro de pura excitación. Ella gimió y eso me demostró que estaba disfrutando de mi lengua en su pezón.

Juguetee un poco con sus pechos. Pero no era suficiente. Quería que ella sintiera todo el placer posible, por lo que me separe un poco de ella. Aun situado entre sus piernas. Lleve mis manos al elástico de sus bragas y me deshice de ellas.

Acerque un poco mi cabeza a su femineidad sin saber qué hacer. Ya me había estrenado pero ciertamente nunca le había hecho sexo oral a ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado.

Aspire su aroma y me volvió aun más loco. Y no sé cómo pero me arme de valor repartiendo besos en esa zona. La escuchaba gemir de puro placer y eso era mi motor a seguir. Quise arriesgarme un poco más y empezar a jugar con mi lengua y cuando lo hice ella arqueo su espalda, pero sus manos levantaron mi rostro impidiéndome que siguiera.

-No sigas con eso por favor- Pidió entre jadeos.

Me beso ferozmente y supe que era el momento exacto para hacerla totalmente mía. Me coloque entre sus piernas una vez más. Dispuesto a adentrarme en ella.

Pero cuando iba entrar en ella un sonido me distrajo.

Se escuchaba como la alarma de mi móvil, pero ¿Por qué putas sonaba la alarma a estas horas? Frustrado me separe de Sakura y fui en busca de mi móvil. Lo encontré en uno de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, que estaban tirados a un lado de la cama, pero ningún sonido salía de el.

Aun escuchaba ese sonido insistente de la alarma. Luego un golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación me alerto.

-¡Syaoran!- Esa era la voz de Eriol. Pero ¿a qué horas había llegado a la casa?.- Despierta, se hace tarde para el instituto.

¿Instituto?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Era un maldito sueño. El mismo sueño que me venía atormentado desde hace dos semanas.

Hace dos semanas cuando Sakura y yo caímos sobre las baldosas del baño. Ella encima de mí a horcajadas. Luego ese beso que hiso que mi temperatura subía. Pero no había pasado nada más que ese beso.

No era más que un puto sueño.

Aunque no les puedo decir que no hubiera querido que eso en realidad pasara. Es precisamente por eso que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Teniendo ese mismo sueño.

Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se separo inmediatamente.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo buscando un par de toallas.

Aun desconcertado la imite y me puse de pie.- No lo sientas Sakura- Dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa…- Hiso una pausa y sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas.-… otra vez?

Pude sentir su incomodidad. Y ciertamente yo también lo estaba. Y más aun cuando ella bajo un poco su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo totalmente _emocionado _que estaba en ese momento.

Sonreí al ver que aparto la mirada luego de un rato. Era tan inocente. Y yo parecía un lobo a punto de devorarla.

¿De quién quería salvar a la frágil Sakura? ¿Yota?

Pffff, ahora yo era un peligro para ella. Pero jamás trataría de hacerle daño. Jamás.

Luego de habernos limpiado, y puesto ropa limpia. Fuimos a la cocina a recoger el desorden que había. Cuando ya terminamos me pidió que la llevara a su casa. Y en el camino hubo un silencio sepulcral.

El silencio fue roto cuando estábamos frente a su casa.

-¿Bajaras?- Pregunto. Y yo no recordaba lo que me había dicho acerca de que su padre quería conocerme. Se dio cuenta de mi gran interrogante.- ¿Mi papa?- Inquirió.

-¡Oh!- Yo asentí al recordar.- Bajemos.

Pude ver como sus dedos jugaban entre sí, una vez ya estábamos en el umbral de la puerta. Al ver que ella no hacía nada más que eso, me anime a tocar el timbre. Ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunte. Algo le pasaba y se moría de los nervios. Pero yo no sabía si era por lo que había pasado o por su papa.

-Si- Contesto con un sonrojo.

Entrecerré los ojos, insatisfecho de su respuesta. Cuando iba espetar algo, unos paso al otro lado de la puerta llamaron mi atención. Un hombre alto, pelo castaño y unas gafas ocultando sus ojos, apareció al abrir la puerta. No puedo negar que me puse nervioso.

-Sakura- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Paso su mirada a mí y me estremecí.- Veo que vienes con visita.

Ella asintió.- El es Syaoran, papa-. Dijo con un poco de dificultad.- Mi novio.

Su padre me sonrió. Se miraba tan agradable.

-Syaoran- Dijo ofreciéndome su mano. Yo la acepte muy cordialmente.- Mucho gusto, yo soy Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-El gusto es mío señor- Hice una leve reverencia.

-Pasen- Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiésemos pasar.- Hare un poco de té.

De pronto me encontraba siguiendo a Sakura hasta lo que ubique como la sala. Por lo que había visto, era un lugar muy familiar. Era un hogar. Fotos familiares colgadas en las paredes y unas cuantas situadas en las mesas al lado del sofá grande.

-Toma asiento- Fue la voz de Sakura la que me saco de mi ¨inspección¨.

Me sente en el mueble grande y ella se sento a mi lado sin mascullar palabra alguna.

-¿Estás bien?- Volví a preguntar al ver su actitud. Ella asintió sin mirarme.- No lo estas Sakura, se que algo te pasa…- Hice una pausa y levante su mentón con una de mis manos para que pudiese verme.- … ¿Es por lo que paso hace un rato?- Ella abrió los ojos y yo tome como un si ese gesto.- No tienes por qué estar así por eso.

Ella pareció relajarse pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo su padre apareció con una bandeja en sus manos. La coloco en la mesa y traía 3 tazas con te, y 3 platos con torta de chocolate. Mi mayor vicio. Claro después de Sakura.

-¿Son compañeros?- Pregunto Fujitaka de repente.

-Si papa- Contesto Sakura.- El también es mi tutor de matemáticas- Añadió.

-Ojala esas calificaciones suban- Comento con un todo divertido.- ¿Te está costando mucho explicarle Syaoran?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me llevaba una cucharada de torta a la boca.- Un poco- Conteste. Ella me fulmino con la mirada.- Pero es muy buena alumna…- Hice una pausa y ella relajo su mirada.-…hare todo para que ella logre masticar las matemáticas

Fujitaka me quedo viendo de una manera muy agradable. Sakura no mentía cuando dijo que el era agradable. Nada que ver con el imbécil de Touya, que por cierto ¿Dónde estará? No importa, mientras no esté asesinándome con la mirada mejor.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a descansar- Dijo Fujitaka mientras se ponía de pie.- Fue un placer conocerte Syaoran, eres bienvenido.

Me puse de pie. Me estrecho la mano y yo hice una reverencia.

-Buenas noches señor- Dije mientras él le alejaba apenas unos centímetros.- El gusto fue mío.

-Buenas noches papa- Grito Sakura a mi lado. Por poco y me deja sordo.

Estando solos los dos en la sala, el silencio se volvió apoderar de nosotros. Yo la miraba. Ella miraba a sus manos en su regazo.

-¡Syaoran!- Me llamo por fin rompiendo el silencio.- Estoy bien- Levanto su rostro y por fin sus ojos me vieron.- Es solo que estoy un poco avergonzada- Explico.

Yo sonreí.- No tienes por qué estarlo- Repetí.-

Ella también sonrió y se acerco un poco para depositar un casto pero suave y dulce beso en mis labios.

-Creo que ya me voy- Dije levantándome.- Se hace tarde y mañana hay clases.

-¿Quieres un pedazo de torta para llevar?

Que tierna. Yo asentí feliz por probar una vez más esa delicia de torta de chocolate.

No tardo mucho en la cocina. Me encamino hacia la puerta y aunque no me quería ir, tenía que hacerlo.- ¿Paso por ti mañana?- Pregunte.

Ella asintió.- Claro- Respondió. Me sonrió y se acerco un poco tímidamente a mí. Cruzo los brazos en mi cuello y me acerco más a ella. Nuestras narices se rozaban y fue allí donde me beso. Era un beso tierno. Cariñoso. Apasionado.- Hasta mañana- Dijo en un susurro, incluso sentí la calidez de su aliento en mis labios.

Era oficial. Sakura Kinomoto me tenía loco.

Pero volviendo a la actualidad. Estaba realmente frustrado por 2 grandes razones:

El mismo sueño durante 2 semanas perturbándome. Ahora no había ocasión donde mirara a Sakura y no la quisiera devorar en ese momento.

¿Por qué el puto de Eriol tuvo que despertarme, justo en ese momento? ¿Saben el dolor de huevos que tendré?

Un baño con agua helada tal vez lograba tranquilizarme. Lo haría. Al menos un poco y no iría con la cara larga al instituto. Y así rápidamente me cambie con el uniforme. Ni me tome la molestia de peinarme, casi nunca lo hacía. Baje a la cocina y me tome mi café latte de todas las mañanas.

Hoy no pasaría por Sakura. A ella le toca servicio el día de hoy y me dijo que no pasara por ella. Bueno me ordeno, cuando yo me negué a hacerle caso. Tampoco llevaría mi carro. Con estos pensamientos aturdiéndome la mente todo el día, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

El camino paso volando porque cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en los grandes portones del instituto. Camine lentamente hasta el salón. Ignorando por completo los saludos de las chicas y también de algunas otras que tenían más ¿ovarios?- Porque no puedo decir huevos ¿o sí?- se paraban frente a mí a decir a saber que putas.

Llegue hasta el salón, sin fijarme si quiera en quienes habían llegado, y me senté. Estire mis brazos sobre la mesa y apoye mi cabeza sobre mis brazos.

De pronto un aroma que conocía perfectamente se coló en mis sentidos. Alce un poco la cabeza. Allí estaba ella de cuclillas frente a mí. Sonriéndome como solo ella lo hacía.

-¡Hola!- Dijo aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que me calmo por completo.- ¿Por qué tan serio?

No, no le podría decir el porqué estaba así.- No dormí muy bien- No era del todo una mentira.- Y ando un poco cansado.

Ella me volvió a sonreír y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Déjenme decirles también que desde ese día, ella ha cambiado un poco su actitud. Ahora es más cariñosa y un poco más ¿atrevida? Pues creo que esa es la palabra adecuada. Me da besos donde quiera que estemos. Me agarra de la mano. Me apapacha y hasta se sienta en mi regazo.

¿Cómo es que yo, me encontraba sufriendo, y ella se encontraba incluso mejor que antes?

-Tu novia podría hacerte un masaje- ¿Sakura estaba conspirando en mi contra? No lo sé pero tampoco podía huirle.- ¿Qué te parece?

Eran ideas mías, o, ¿incluso estaba siendo provocativa?

-Hoy en mi casa- Dije dándole esta vez yo un beso casto.

-Tengo practica- Comento.- ¿Me esperas?

Asentí. Tampoco me iba a dar el lujo de que otros la estuvieran viendo en su diminuta falda. Donde se le miraban sus largas y contornadas piernas.

_Contrólate Xiaolang. No valla ser que te emociones en el instituto._

Decidí hacerle caso a la vocecita en mi interior. No quería que me viera todo el mundo en ese estado. Y para suerte mía, venia entrando Eriol seguido de la profesora de literatura.

Y así las clases pasaron con tranquilidad. Al menos para todos los demás. Me quede esperando- y observando- a mi novia en su diminuta falda. Y no le hacía nada bien a mi mente. Me distraje un poco con un libro que recién había ido a pedir a la biblioteca.

Pasó rápido el tiempo y ya nos encontrábamos en mi casa. Tomando el té. El metido de Eriol, Sakura mi perturbada mente, y yo. En eso momento estuve algo relajado. Las pendejadas de Eriol lograron distraerme un poco. Un poco nada más.

Sakura se acerco peligrosamente a mí. Me dio un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué tal un chapuzón en la piscina, antes de tu masaje?- Pregunto.

-¿Quieres meterte a la piscina?

Ella asintió.- Contigo.

Y me vi jalado por ella hasta llegar a la piscina. Ella comenzó a quitarse la camisa del uniforme y yo la mire incrédulo. ¿Pensaba meterse sin ropa?

-¿Te meterás con todo y ropa?- Pregunto. Y ya se encontraba solo con su ropa interior. Ella estaba torturándome, se los juro.- Apúrate.

Cuando ya me disponía a quitarme la camisa y el pantalón, escuche un chapuzón a mis espaldas. Me gire y no la vi por ningún lado hasta que saco su cabeza del agua.

Sonreí y me dispuse a disfrutar del día que hacía. Me deshice de toda mi ropa y me tire a la piscina. Jugamos y todo. Me encanto pasar un momento así con ella. Me divertía. Me hacía sentir tantas cosas. Cosas que jamás había sentido. Se acoplaba tan bien a mí. Si yo estaba de mal humor, ella venia y me sacaba una sonrisa ¿me entienden?

Luego de un rato ella decidió que ya era hora de salir. Por el bien de los dos. O mejor dicho, por mi propio bien. La deje en mi baño y yo me fui al de invitados.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación y luego de haberme cerciorado de que se encontrara totalmente vestida. Ente y la encontré recostada boca abajo en mi cama. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente y me di cuenta que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Tanto que no se dio cuenta que me acosté a su lado.

Carraspee- ¿En qué piensas?- Pregunte.

Ella se sobresalto un poco.- En nada- Respondió y sonrió.- ¿Listo para el mejor masaje que te hayan hecho?- Pregunto poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama.

-De hecho…- Hice una pausa mientras me quitaba la camisa y me acostaba boca abajo.-…nunca me han hecho uno.

.**Continuara…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

**Aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo, que me quedo incompleto, pero mañana mismo empiezo con la otra parte del POV de mi amado Syaoran. Espero les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todos (as) los que lees la historia. Gracias por los Follows y por los Favoritos. Y muchisisisimas gracias a los q se toman el tiempo de dejarme review.**

**De verdad me interesa saber que piensan de la historia.**

**Gracias R-Karolyna, anaiza18, tommyzombie-chan, ****fujibayashi** **O, moon86 y a Didi87.**

**A los que no dejan review, los invito para que lo hagan, su opinión me es muy importante. **

**Bueno basta de N de A ya, son las 12:11 am y estoy escribiendo a puro cabezaso. **

**Los amo…**


End file.
